Nostalgic Love
by Dragon Legend of Drake
Summary: Sakura was a typical school student, at the oddest school ever, when dreams of something familiar start plaguing her, but just as this starts, a new girl comes to town, and sakura has more of a connection with her then she thinks. [SakuraxIno, LEMONS] [AU
1. New Gril in Town

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 1: NEW GIRL IN TOWN_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: ... yes... I know... ANOTHER one... I can't seem to stop my sick, twisted and otherwise misshapen mind but the will of CHAOS mus-oh no... Now I'M doing too... god damn you Craine GOD DAMN YOU!!!-er-hem, my fans are probably going to hate me... I have a COUPLE of other fics I'm doing right now, but this one has been Itching me on so here it is... um... enjoy(PS; don't expect the High school to be called Konoha High

Craine: CHAOOOOOOOOSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!

Drake: Who the HELL said you could come here?!?!?!?! get the FUCK out!!!

Craine: (disappears in a flash of lightning, laughing maniacally)

Drake: The dragon graveyard shall DESTROY THEE!!

* * *

It was mid-day with the sun high in the sky above a small park with a play-ground in it, and a 4 year old Sakura was playing with another young girl in a small patch of flowers and picking different kinds

"Hey Sakura-chan" the other girl called out and Sakura turned around to see the other girl but she could'nt't make out er face or it definitions, and the girl handed her a hand-full of flowers "these are for you" she said, with what Sakura assumed to be a big grin... she could'nt't see her face but she did'nt't care, she was having fun with this girl

Sakura smiled and laughed as she took the flowers "Well I got to go home now, or my mom will get mad with me"

"Okay, You wanna meet here again tomorrow Sakura-chan?" the girl asked

"Yeah... I'll see you then, Bye!!" Sakura waved as she ran out of the park and away from the girl, who grew farther and farther out of sight and disappeared...

---

Sakura opened her eye's laying in bed and she looked at the clock, which read 7:03 am, and she took in a deep breath as she stretched and sat up in bed with the faint light shining in through her bedroom window "The same dream again... but why? and why is it some familiar? Thats the fourth time this week, and the tenth this month" she said to her self, before sh jumped out of bed and walked over to the closet and puled out her high school uniform, which consisted of a white and gray t-shirt, with a red bow around the collar, with a white skirt that went a little above her mid-thigh when worn, and white stockings which just went a little higher then her knees

She walked out of her room across the hall and into the bathroom where she took off her bra and panties and turned on the shower before stepping in

"_Dammit... who the hell is that girl? Why is she so damn familiar_?"

She quickly washed her self nice and clean, before getting out, and drying off to put her clothes on, combing her short pink hair, and she went down stairs where her mother was cleaning the dishes

"Hey mom" Sakura greeted

"Morning dear" her mother greeted back "I put some bread in the toaster for you"

"Thanks, it sucks thats all i have time to eat" Sakura said walking up to the toaster as it popped out the freshly crisped toast and she pulled them out and put one in her mouth and she walked over to the front door, and grabbed her bag and slung it on her shoulder "Bye mom" she said after pulling the toast out of her mouth and she opened the door

"All right see you tonight Sakura" her mom called back

With that Sakura exited her house and walked down the street toward her school ready for another day of the monotonous and annoying torment known simply as... high school...(insert the sigh and grunt now please)

Within ten minutes she reached her destination, and walked onto the school grounds of Hanayoki high school, and she walked in the front doors into the busy halls of her school and walked through the mass of crowd, and found her way to the hall that held her locker, and as she approached it, she saw her friend since she came to this city of Tokyo six years ago when she was ten years old

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said as she came up to her locker and began putting in the code to it and popped it open

"Hey Sakura" Hinata said with a smile, she was a bit of a shy girl but a very happy and kind person, she wore the same type of school uniform as Sakura... only hers was able to accommodate her large busty rack that, little did she know, most guys gawked over "you don't look so well"

"Yeah... I know" Sakura sighed throwing her bag in and pulling out her books

"Did you have that dream again?" Hinata asked

"Yeah... and I seem to be really tired and irritated on the days after, 'cuase its driving me nuts as to why its such a familiar feeling I get, but I don't remember a face or name" Sakura said slightly agitated, closing her locker

"Well, try not to think about it" Hinata said patting her pink-haired friend on the back

"Well its hard when its so vivid except the face of that girl... but I feel at peace and happy in the dream" Sakura said dreamingly

Just as Sakura came out of her fantasy land she turned the corner to see the object of her feelings... the one and only bad-boy of Hanayoki High... Uchiha Sasuke who was walking down the hall to his class, he did'nt't wear his uniform jacket and draped it over is shoulder while he wore only the white under shirt... to most ALL of the girls in the school he was the perfect guy... hell, some of the REALLY annoying fan-girls even had a Sasuke Uchiha fan-club set up by the school... and his older Brother was on the Football(to us Americans Soccer) team, and his family was one of the wealthier ones of the town

"Hey Sasuke-kun" Sakura called out happily as she walked up to him with Hinata

"Yo" Sasuke said with a tilt of the head

"How are you this morning?" Sakura asked sweetly

"Tired... I was up all last night studying" the Uchiha replied

"U-Um... Sasuke... do y-you know where Naruto is?" Hinata asked

"Pineapple-head? I think he's dropping cherry bombs in the toilets again..." Sasuke replied calmly

"oooh that Naruto... what an idiot... nothing like a straight-A student like you Sasuke" Sakura said

"yep... he's an ba-" they heard a slight bang "-ka alright"

Naruto then came running down the hall and slid to a stop next to the other three of his class-mates "Heyyy, whats up Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan" the blond-haired boy grinned, he had his gray jacket on, but it was open and un-buttoned

"H-Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted poking her fingers together, and looking down slightly "H-How are you?"

"goo-" Naruto was abruptly cut off when Mizuki, the security Gaurd grabbed him by his hair as he walked by tugging him along painfully

"C'mon you 'lil shit... you can't just drop cherry bombs in the toilets!" he said in a very angry manor

"OW-ouch, YEOWCH-gahaha it hurts you jackass!!" Naruto barked as he was dragged down the hall

"Oh my" was all Hinata said, Sakura shook her head, and Sasuke shrugged

"Idiot" the Uchiha said, and they all heard the bell ring and they all dispersed to their classes Sasuke to a different class than Hinata and Sakura, who had History, and they were only a hall away, so they soon reached their class

They flooded into the room and took their respective seats as a man walked in, it was no other then a nicely dressed and mask-less(!!!!) Hatake Kakashi

"Okay class... first order of buisness this morning is we have a new student..." Kakashi said setting up his stuff on his desk

"_For once Kakashi-sensei was on time_?" Sakura and nearly the entire class thought in unison

Kakashi hen turned his attention to the class "Okay the new student we're getting today, is named Yamanaka Ino, she's just moved here so, none of your usual crap..." he said and ten turned to the door "okay, come on in"

The door opened and in walked a beautiful blond girl, with a long pony-tail, and turquoise colored eyes and she stood in front of the class and bowed her head "Hello, I'm Ino" she said with a smile

Nearly every guy in the class was gawking at her like the imbeciles they were... some even drooling.. .to them, a hot girl in the sexy short-short skirt with the school uniform for girls

Sakura got an odd feeling the second she looked at the girl

"Well now, Ino if you'll take a seat somewhere so we can get on with class" Kakashi said turning to the chalk board and began writing and on it

Ino found her way up the stairs to a desk that just so happened the one right in front of Sakura's seat, Sakura bit her lower lip wonder what this feeling was... it was weird... like she knew her but she did'nt't at all, like nostalgia and confusion mixed up into one... not to mention she kept thinking this girl was one of the most attractive to ever enter the school

---

The class passed by quickly, for Sakura, as she sat there the entire time staring at Ino, trying to figured out why she felt so odd in the gut and chest, and when the class ended Ino rose from her seat and exited the room, Sakura gathered her things quickly and went after the blond haired girl

Hinata watched as Sakura went after her out of the room, and she tilted her head in confusion, before exiting herself

Sakura caught up to Ino and tapped her on the shoulder, an she turned around "Yeah, can I help you?" Ino asked

"Uh... well I don't think so... but I was wondering seeing how your new if you wanted to hang out or something" Sakura offered

"Sure why not... I got nothing better to do, when?" Ino asked

"Uh meet me here after school okay?" Sakura said

"Okay" Ino nodded with a smile

"Well what class are you going to next?" Sakura asked, and Ino Held up a sheet of paper to read it "... Sexual-education with Mitarashi Anko..." she said

"Really? Same here, my names Sakura" the pink-haired teen said

Hinata walked up next to her friend "introducing yourself Sakura?" she asked

"yep... Ino, this is Hinata Hyuga, she's from a rich family, but she pesters them to stay in public schools" Sakura giggled with a smile

"What? I hate private schools..." Hinata said

"Well we should get going Sex-ed is on the other side of the building on the second floor" Sakura said

"all right lets go then" Hinata said and they all headed for their next class

---

Hinata Sakura and Ino walked into the classroom with all females

"Just be on guard Mitarashi-sensei is crazy..." Sakura said

"how crazy?" Ino asked curiously

"you'll see" Sakura said as they took three seats that were next to each other

After several minutes and the second the bell stop ringing the door was literally kicked open and in walked a woman with purple hair, a seemingly evil smirk, a tan jacket and a long skirt with formal high-heel sandals

"Okay then... lets get down to it you horny lil bitches" Anko snapped "As I'm sure all of you are dripping wet with anticipation... like m-so lets get right down to the nitty-gritty, today we're talking about the spine tingling toe-curling euphoria that will have you comin' back for MORE" she grinned

---

Anko gave them a short yet VERY VERY detailed description of what all th sexual positions they could get in, what feels best, though its a matter of opinion, and how oral sex works, she did this in 15 minutes flat

"Okay now I need one of you to come up here, so I can show you the one thing that we women all have as out greatest weakness... even I haven't figured this out yet..." Anko said and about three girls raised their hands, but she picked one that did'nt't even raise her hand... Hinata... the perfect choice for what she had in mind

"How 'bout you Hinata?" Anko asked

"Hhhm? Me? B-But why?" Hinata stammered, sex was'nt't something Hinata was to good with... she was to bashful and shy, but she did as her sensei said and rose to her feet and went to the front of the class

"Face that wall please" Anko said pointing to the left wall where the door was, and Hinata did so... reluctantly "Allow me to demonstrate..." she trailed off, and all of a sudden, out of FUCKING no where she reached around Hinata and Grabbed her large supple breasts tightly in her hands and began grope squeeze and kneed them with out mercy or any sings of stopping

Needless to say, Hinata was a furious shade of red, but she subconsciously began breathing heavily, holding back upcoming moans in her throat "agh..ahh" she squeaked quietly, feeling her knees shake, as Anko continued to massage and fondle her fleshy mounds and she even began feeling Hinata's nipples go hard

_"damn... she ain't wearin' a bra, this kid's kinky_!!" Anko thought before pinching them sightly... the classed gawked at the scene before them... I mean SURE Anko was crazy... but this... this was... new

Hinata moaned slightly, nearly unnoticeable and Anko smirked "see... she's moaning... she likes it" she said releasing Hinata's breasts to bounce slightly "it our only weakness... men have balls we have breasts... be carefully heheheh"

"W-Why did you-"

"why did I what?" Anko asked

"...nothing.." Hinata said, straightening her shirt out and she felt the heat between her legs subside as she walked to her seat and sat quietly with a blush still on her face

"_She was going to ask me why I stopped... heheheh"_ Anko laughed inwardly "Okay, moving on..."

Sakura and Ino turned to Hinata "What the hell did that feel like?" Sakura asked

"Did yo really moan? I could't tell" Ino said

"I... don't want tot talk about it please..." Hinata stated

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and giggled slightly

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well, that was the precursor of what is to come, so hope you enjoyed the hotness and the twinge of comedy, till next time

-Later


	2. What? Where?

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 2: WHAT? WHERE?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Second period went by and the last ten minutes of class couldn't, and Anko was still being very descriptive with her... sexual teachings..., and Hinata was still burning between the legs, and resisting the urge to rub her chest where she sat... luckily her shyness stopped that, but she needed class to end, and was getting antsy

Sakura and Ino who kept noticing her andcouldn't focus on what Anko was writing on the board "hinata..." Sakura whispered

"yeah...?" Hinata asked quietly

"Are you okay?" the pink-haired teen asked her friend

"I... just need to use the bathroom heehee" Hinata said

"Oohh, okay" Sakura said, and her and ino went back to listeing to Anko go on

---

By the bell everyone was out of class in less then a minute, and Ino, Hinata and Sakura left the room and Hinata said she'd catch up and made a bee-line to the bathroom

"...wow, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go..." Ino chuckled

"Yeah, seriously, well what class you got?" Sakura asked

Ino looked at her sheet "Biology with Yuhi Kuranai" Ino read

"Oh... well I got the same class but a different teacher... in the same room... wow... let me see your schedule..." Sakura said and Ino handed her the paper, so she could read it over 'First period; History, second period; Sex-ed, third period; Biology, fourth period; Science...'

"Dang we don't got fourth together... I've got Art... you have Science" Sakura said in a sad tone

"well you seem awefully depressed..." Ino said with a smirk

"...well... I kid of... am... but I don't know why" Sakura chuckled, and looked back at the paper

'Fifth period; Gym... with THE SCARIEST teacher... in the school, every student, feared him... he was INSANE... Momochi Zabuza(yes I know... I laugh at this so I did it)

"oooo well at least we can share the torment..." Sakura sighed

"you have fifth with me?"

"Yep... but... the teacher is a slave-driver" Sakura said

---

Meanwhile Hinata ran desprately into the girls bathroom HOPING no one else was in there, and to her luck, it was empty

Little did she know some one noticed her go in...

She found her way into a stall and closed the door, before sliding her hand under her pantied and skirt to rub her clit, letting soft moans escape her mouth

The door to the bathroom opened completely silent and someone walked in, and saw Hinata's legs in the small opening of the stall, and she snuck up silently

Hinata was rolling her breast around with her free left hand while she went faster and faster to her clit, the problem... she wasn't thinking about Naruto like usual...

Just as Hinata was getting cmfortable she heard the stall door open and he heart stopped... how could she foreget to lock it..., she turned around only to be greeted with the sight of Anko with her hands on her waist

"Hey there Hinata... hope I'm not interupting anything..." she said with a devious smirk

"A-A-Anko-sensei...?" Hinata stammered in shock, her finger still over her clit and hand on her breast, Anko stepped in and closed the stall door behind herself...

---

Ino and Sakura found their way to class and to their seats, and there stood a female teacher, and a male teacher in front of the class writing on the board

"Asume and Kurenai teach this class together seeing how its so large" Sakkura said and Ino noticed the mass of students in the room... like 40 at least... good god

"Yer right..." Ino said

"Okay, time to get to work you guys, pull out yer books and go to page 489" Asuma said, and the class did just that

About twenty minutes in class Sakura was getting worried, Why, you ask? because Hinata was late... she's never later than two minutes... her father brought her up that way

"Ino... I'm worried... Maybe Hinata sick..." Sakura said "she's never this late"

"hhmm teehee... maybe she's still horny from what sensei did earlier..." Ino joked with a giggle

"yeah right, Hinata likes Naruto..." Sakura said

"Who?" ino asked

"Oh thats right you don't know him... over there" she said pointing to Naruto wh sat in he second row with his head down

"The blond thats sleeping?" In asked

"Yep... honestly... what does she see in him?" Sakura asked

"Besides the fact he seems to sleep in class whats wrong with him?" Ino asked

"... whats wrong with him you ask...everything is wrong with him... he's an annoying prankster, an idiot to the highest calibur, he throws cherry bombs in the toilets all the time... and he's always getting in trouble" Sakura explained

"oooohh" just then the door opened and Hinata walked in with a slightly agape mouth and and a look of stun, shock, fear, happiness, content and joy all mixed up

"hinata why are you late?" Kurenai asked

"Sorry... bathroom..." Hinata said seemingly with no interest in what her teacher had to say, and she walked up the steps to her seat next to Sakura... her face never changing

Ino nd sakura's eyebrows raised "... Hinata?" they asked

"...yeah..." Hinata sad in a spaced out way

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel great..." Hinata said with a slight smile

"you're not sick or anything? Then why were you in the athroom so long?" ino asked

"I'll tell you guys later..." The Hyuga said, still in a spaced out way... and Ino and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged, before going back to listening to their teachers

---

Class ended and the students exited the room, heading to their next class, Ino to her Science, and Hinata off to Chemistry

Sakura went to Art, and had to finish a skulpture she had been working on for about a week and a half, and she turned it in by the end of the day, and her teacher Genma was impressed greatly so Sakura felt good for acomplishing something she wroked hard on, and now she could fill her belly at lunch

"Ah... 50 minutes of lunch... gotta find Hinata and Ino" Sakura said to herself as she entered the cafeteria where all the students were enjoying their meals, and after she grabbed a boxed lunch at the store she found her way to the table where her and hinata usualy sa, and hinata and ino were already there, she s\pulled out a chair and sat down "Hey there... how was Science?" Sakura asked Ino

"Okay... I guess..." Ino said "it IS science though"

"Yep... I hate it" Sakura said as she began eatting "and what about you lil missy?" she said pointing her chopsticks at Hinata whos face changed ver little

"Yeah, I can't tell whether you're happy, or if somethings terribly wrong..." Ino said

"That's the problem... I don't know it's bad of great..." Hinata said "I'll talk to you later about it..."

"okay... bbut hey theres Naruto!" Sakura said trying to getso change out of her friend by pointing to said boy across the cafeteria squirting ketchup in Kiba's face and laughing

"...I don't care..." Hinata said and then she seemed to snap out of it "whats wrong with me?"

"that's what we'd like to know" Ino stated "Just tell us"

"After school, at one of our houses" Hinata said

"Okay, lets not push it Ino" Sakura said

"Alright"

They went back to eatting, and quickly were finished, and they had lots of time so they got up, dropped the needed stuff in the trash cans and walked out of the cafeteria and into the halls

As they went down the mainhall they saw Sasuke walking with a much taller guy, who looked alot like him

Ino saw Sasuke and her eyebrow raised "how is that hot guy?" she asked pointing to the younger Uchiha

"... Thats Sasuke... he's MINE you can't have him" Sakura said pushing Ino down a hall and into the lockers

Ino had a preplexed look on her face, and then she looked down and saw Sakura had her hands on her breasts, and she looked at the pink haired girl oddly

Sakura then realized where her hands were and she jumped back releasing Ino's breasts, and hopping back "SHIT, I'm sorry!!" she said

"Geeze... gimm a little warning next time you're going to tackle me into a wall..." Ino siad straightening her shirt out "don't think I'll give up that easily though..."

"Sasuke is mine blondy!" Sakura growled

"Well if he was yours he would have granted you the time of day... unlike how he just walked past us with out saying a thing" Ino said pointing back into the main hallway, and Sakura walked back out to see Sasuke and his brother had passed by

"oooo its all your fault Ino" Sakura said pointing an acusing finger at her

"How is it my fault when you up and decided to tackle and fondle me?" Ino implied, and Sakura's finger droopped down and she lowered her head

"... yo make it sound like I touched your tiny boobs on purpose" Sakura said

"TINY?!" Ino exclaimed "Their bigger than yours, you flat-chested lil shrew"

"...you bitch..." Sakura said "You're a damned cock-juggling thunder-cunt" she retorted, as they martched to get in each others faces, and glare lightning at each other

"What are you two doing?!" Hinata finally spoke up

The other two girls looked at her with stupid looks, and then back to each other "sorry" Sakura said

"yeah... sorry" Ino said take a dep breath

"Jeeze, you became friends and amost destroyed that all in the same day... calm down" Hinata said

"...yeah... it would be really stupid to fight over a guy" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head "but don't think you'll ever get him"

"We'll see about that" Ino said in a challenging way getting in Sakura's face, who sneered and and got closer to Ino's face

"How do you thin you could have a chance with a guy I've know for six years?" Sakura asked

"Becaue I'm just good like that okay" Ino said, each comment they got closer and closer, going in to make the other pull their head back, but they kept getting closer and closer

"The day you get Sasuke is the day I sleep with Naruto" Sakura retorted... closer

"Well you better get ready to ask him, because if you don't get Sasuke, you have to" Ino said

"Is that a bet" Sakura asked... closer

"Yeah it is, who ever doesn't get Sasuke hasto date the Class Clown" Ino said... closer

"well thamfms" contact... Sakura's lips met Ino's... their eye's widened and their pupils shrank, and blushes krept up onto their faces

"...oh my..." Hinata said... having flashbacks of earlier events...

Sakura's POV: _I looked down and felt Ino's soft, slightly moist lip, touching angaist m-wait a fucking second here... its a GIRL_!!!!

Ino's POV: _I looked down as well and felt Sakura's lushous lips pressed to my own a- er WHAT THE...?!! its a GIRL_!!!!

They then jumped back from each other and looked on with odd looks of disbeliefe as to what they had just done with each other... a kiss... and it wasn't broken quickly either...

"Whats the big idea kissing me INO?!" Sakura barked

"Me kissed you? NO you kissed me you you twit" Ino retorted

As Sakura and ino continued their meaningless little squable, hinata had her eye travel from girl to girl as they would remart, retort, or insult the other _"the start of a very interesting relationship_..." she thought

---

After the hell of Gym class with the demon of Hanayoki high(I'll go int more detail with this class later) and one more class all of which Ino and Sakura had together, but hinata didn't have either of the last two classes with them

They exited their last class which was math with a guy who calls him self the best tutor in the school... Ebizu... something arother... they didn't really like him

the two girls walked down the halls "so Ino... wheres your locker?" Sakura asked

"Its on the second floor" Ino said

"Ooohh mine and Hinata's are o nthe first in the same hallway" Sakura said

"well I don't care where my locker is..." Ino said with a shrug "As long as I can reach it in time for class"

"good point... so you coming with me and Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Yep, I don't have any other plans" Ino said

"Okay eet up outside the front doors of the school" Sakura said as she waved and jogged off to the hall where her locker resided she saw Hinata all ready to go and waiting by her locker

"Hey..." Sakura greeted as she opened her locker

"hey, Ino coming along?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, she'll meet us by te front doors" Sakura said grabbing her bag and closing her locker "Lets go" she said and they walked down the halls to the front doors and walked out side

There they saw Naruto pacing around as the students gethered and sespersed outside the school

"Hey Naruto... what are you doing?" Sakura asked

"Waiting for the bus... you guys heading home?" Naruto asked

"duh... where else would we go?" Sakura asked

"ah come on, why do you gotta be such a bitch to me?" Naruto asked

"Because you're an idiot" Sakura said bluntly

"so... at least I'm a nice guy" Naruto said

"Still you annoy me to no end" Sakura said

Ino walked out of the building and up to the three fellow students "Hey, you guys ready?" Ino asked

"Yep... Naruto, this is Yamanaka ino" Hinata said

"Yo" Naruto greeted with a salute, a foxy grin and a wink

"Hello" Ino said

"Well its a bit of a walk to my house so lets get going" Sakura said

"Okay" the other two said

Naruto sighed, and they looked at him "whats wrong with you?" Ino asked

"Just be glad you don't ride the bus... you should've seen the driver this morning..." Naruto said

/\/\INSTANT FLASHBACK/\/\

The students in the packed school bus, were all going crazy some were screaming insults across the bus to each other, a student had a small portible boom-box, and Sasuke and Naruto were launching spit-wads at each other rapidly, trying to beat one another... it was a thing they had... one of them ALWAYS has to be the winner

The students were screaming and yelling, and the bus driver Hayate was clinching the strearing wheel very tightly as he slouched down in the drivers seat with a propetual scowl on his face, as he took a puff of his cigarette and which he held in his lips

And to anger Hayate even ore a driver cut him off on the road causing him to nearly lose control of the bu, but he quickly recovered, and mummbled "fucking idiot"

Naruto launched a spit wad through the straw at Sasuke who dodged it and the saliva dripping wad os chewed of nasty paper spattered on Hayate's neck and his face scrunched up and his eyes dialated, and he grabbed the spit ball and flicked away

Naruto seeing Sasuke pull down his lower eye-lid, sticking out his tongue and to make it worse flipping him off, Naruto gnarled and looked around for more paper... he was unfortunately out, so he grabbed the next best thing... a biology book, and he chucked the book flipping through the air, and Sasuke's eye's widened and he dropped down behind the seat avoiding it... and another unfotunate event, is the book flew and smashed into the back of Hayate's head and it sent his face slamming into the center on the streering wheel, forcing the vehicle to let out its horn upon the impact of the mans skull

Hayate raised his head up and slammed his foot on the breaks bringing the lunbering bus to a skreeching hault... in the middle of the road, causing cars to swerve around it to avoid a collision

the student all either slammed into the seat in front of them, launched into the walkway, or into the seat ahead of them, sending books and papers flying all over

Hayate didn't seem to care as his rage was SO great, he couldn't even do so much as un-do his acursed seatbelt, which he fumbled with furiously "C'mon you piece o' shit!!(cough)" he growled, squeezing and twisting at the damned seat belt lock "damn the bastards that made this shotty pile of shit they call a BUUUUUUSSSSS" He roared and with in human strength ripped the fabric of the seat clean in two, ad he stood up and took a hit of his cigarette whilee looking at the students who were still getting up

He didn't even care about the loud long honks the other drivers were giving him

"OKAY listen up you bunch of li'l snot throwing, brain-dead Chimpanzee's!!!(cough) I have HAD it with your constant bicckering, yelling, cry, spit balls, books, and all of YOOOOUUUUUU!!!" he yelled walking down the aisle looking at the students "You see you li'l fuck's theres going to be some new rules aroun here... you are no long aloud to move in your seat, you sit there, and shut yer fucking flaps, you don't talk, you don't even open yer damned bookbags" he said

He walked down to the seat with the student who had the portable boom-box which was still playing "And you!! I'm am sick of your damn vomit you call music" he said and he yanked the thing away from the student who went to protest but Hayate threw it through the glass window and out into the street, where its reamining pieces where run over by a truck

Hayate continued down the aisle and a gir lwas about to speek up to him "Hey you ca-" TTTTHHHHAAAAAWAAAAAAKKKK, he up and back handed her across the face

"Bitch,(cough) who gave you promition to speek?!" he barked "Now you monkeys are gonna shut up, got it?"

"And if we don't?" Sasuke said stuburnly

"(cough)If you don't I'll drive this bus off a bridge" Hayate said with and evil grin... everyone shut up and sat down quietly "... good...(cough) you li'l shits" he said flicking his cigarette which hit a male students head and bounced out the open window, as hent back to the front of the bus

/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

"...wow" Ino said

"Yeah I know..., jack ass" Naruto said

"Well maybe if you weren't such idiots, why the HELL would you throw a book in bus??" Sakura barked

"What ever... Sasuke won't beat me" Naruto said as he looked away

"C'mon... lets go..." Sakura huffed and she walked off, and Ino walked after

hinata waved to Naruto "Bye Naruto-kun"

"See ya" Naruto waved, and he saw the bus pull up... and let out a long sigh

---

Meanwhile Sakura's house after the walk there, they had kicked off their shows and went into Sakura's room

"Okay Hinata... spill it!" Sakura said eagerly

"Yeah, what was up with you earlier?" Ino asked

"Well..." Hinata trailed off

The piece of the street was shatter when Ino and Sakura's screams echoed out

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHAAAATT?!!?!?"

Hinata flinched at the loudness, and thankfully Sakura's mom wasn't home

"You did WHO in the WHERE for how many Skittles?!" Sakura snapped

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Well I hope you laughed as mch as I did writing this, well hope you enjoyed(and yes, some high school bus can be like that lol)

-Later


	3. Questioning

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 3: QUESTIONING _**

**_

* * *

_**

"You and Mitarashi-sensei...? In the bathroom...?" Ino said, Hinata nodded

"And you're so calm WHY??" Sakura barked looking at Hinata

"... ...I-I liked it" Hinata said with a furious blush, as she poked her fingers together

"B-b-b-b-b-but Anko's a CHICK... and a GIRL!!!!!!" Sakura said

"Dang, are you that weirded out by it that you're being redundant?" Ino questioned

"... shut up, I didn't mean girl... I meant TEACHER... I guess I got a little over excited heeheehee" Sakura grinned while rubbing the back of her head

"Well its not like anything... MUCH happened..." Hinata said

"Anything much huh? then what DID happen Hinata??" Ino asked getting a mischievous grin and getting in the Hyuga's face

"...S-She just fingered me... and, gave me head..." Hinata blushed closing her eye's, poking her fingers together harder now

"... and you call that not much?!" Sakura barked "there's not much else a girl can do to another one during sex... you were totally her fuck toy, and you don't even know it" Ino laughed

"Stop it Ino" Sakura said

"Sorry" the blond apologized

"Why don't you report rape?" Sakura asked Hinata

"Because I liked it... it felt... like nothing else..." Hinata said bashfully with a bit of a mischievous smile

"...Hinata!!" the other two said in unison, with shock apparent in their voices

"What?!?! I felt good!!" Hinata defended herself and then calming down and taking an embarrassed look again "I liked having her touch me like that... is that wrong?" she asked

"Well... I'd let gay relationships slide if there was love, and not just sex..." Sakura said, crossing her arms

"Why are you a lesbian?" Ino asked playfully while she poked her pink haired friend in the arm

"Oh shut up" Sakura said

"**Though, I wouldn't mind trying around with you Ino"** Inner-Sakura blurted out "_WHAT?!? No!! Shut up"_ Sakura thought to herself

"**Why? Just reach out and 'touch' her where Mitarashi-sensei said is out weakness, teehee"**

"_NO you sick freak!!"_

"Well I am your subconscious and everything you really are... so that makes YOU a 'sick freak' too"

"PLEASE don't tell anyone about this girls" Hinata pleaded, which snapped Sakura out of the argument with... erm... well, herself

"Okay we won't" Sakura said

"Promise" Ino agreed

"I'll have to sort this out with Anko-sensei first" Hinata said

"ooohoohoo, 'Anko-sensei' huh, sense WHEN were you on a first name bases?" Ino quizzed

"um... I-er... that is, I-uh" Hinata stammered with a blush

"Hinata... are you going lesbian on us?" Sakura asked

"uhhh... um, can we PLEASE stop talking about this now?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, lets leave her alone, I'm sure she's JUST as confused as we are" Ino said

"Well... I should go, I have uh... things to do" Hinata said as she stood up

"Alright, call me tomorrow, since its the weekend" Sakura said

"O-Okay" Hinata said as she walked out of the room, and ultimately out of the house... leaving Ino and Sakura in the pink-haired teens room... alone

"soooo... what now?" Ino asked as she scanned Sakura's room and the items in it

"I don't know..." Sakura said

"Yes you do; tackle her sexy ass and make love to her" Inner-Sakura blurted out

"Would you just shut up!!! I'm not like that" 

"Maybe not yet..." Inner-Sakura said and went silent 

"you want some tea or something?" Sakura asked randomly

"Sure, when's your mom supposed to be home?" Ino asked as the girls stood up, and she held the door open for Ino to go first, and went after

"she works until seven thirty, so the house is ALL mine 'til then" Sakura said following Ino down the steps only for her foot to slip

"ahhh" she yelled as she fell down the stairs taking Ino with her until they smacked the floor at the bottom

"ow-ow-owww" Sakura groaned as she opened her eye's and everything was blurry, and she felt her head on something warm and soft and as her vision slowly returned to her she lifted her hand and squeezed the cushion... and heard a slight squeak?

Sakura looked up and saw Ino looking at her with a 'what the fuck' face and a slight blush... then she realized what she was squeezing was Ino's right breast, and that she was on top of the blond girl's body

"**OOOOOOO perfect!!! keep squeezing her breast, hahahahaa, you can see in her eyes she wants it!!" **Inner-sakura said

"_NOOO"_

Sakura blushed a deep red "OH FUCK!!" she snapped as she shot to her feet, letting Ino stand up

"W-Watch where your stepping... you could have killed us" Ino stated

"Sorry about that heeheehee" Sakura chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of her head

"OOOh you dumb-ass, you could have fucked her right then and there, didn't you see it in her eye's? She wants you" 

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO, we just met... a-and even if that wasn't the case, she's a girl"_

"... ... ... ... you coward... ... ..."

Sakura ignored her inner mind, and walked into the kitchen to get the tea ready

Ino's eye's followed her friend to the kitchen as she still had a blush on her face "_For some reason... I liked having her on me..., but I still can't shake the fact that she's familiar to me_..." she thought

"Hey Sakura?" Ino called

"Yeah?" responded Sakura

"Have we met before or something?" the blond asked

"hhmm... no... I don't think so, why?"

"Well I was just wondering..." Ino said

"Oh okay... " Sakura sad emerging from the kitchen "Well the tea's gonna take a minute"

"That's fine..." Ino said, as she sat down on the couch

"so, you're 16 years old, right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah... same for you?"

"Yep... what do your parents do?" Sakura asked

"Well my mom runs a branch of five flower shops across the country, and my dad... well, actually he never talks about his job" Ino stated

"hhm, my mom is the vice-manager of a restaurant, I don't know what job my dad has, nor do I care, he and my mom got divorced about 6 years ago, and that why we live here" Sakura said

"Well once I've had some tea I think I'll go... we did get allot of homework for the weekend" Ino sighed heavily

"yeah... I hate it" Sakura said

For the next ten or so minutes they were quiet, until the tea pot whistled and Sakura went to the kitchen to pour the tea into some cup and carried them out to the living room, where she handed Ino hers

"thanks" Ino went to grab it and the cup had the miss-fortune of slipping from Sakura's hand it and it spilt its near steaming contents all over Ino's shirt, and she hopped up when the heat touched her "Yeow!"

"Oh shit I'm so sorry" Sakura said and she put her cup down and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cloth and went back to her friend and handed it to her

"don't worry about it..." Ino said as she began wiping her chest dry, as much as she could

Sakura had the subconscious action to lower her line of sight to what Ino was rubbing the cloth on... her breasts, going up and down, and in circles which caused the petite mounds of flesh to roll

Sakura felt and uncontrollable heat build between her legs, and she couldn't pull her seelf from looking at Ino, who's eye's trailed up to see her like that

"Sakura... you okay?" the blond asked

"Uh yeah, don't worry I'm fine, but you need to got wash those or they'll be ruined"

"Yeah, I guess I'll go then" Ino said

"Okay, sorry again" Sakura said

"Its fine..." Ino said as she handed her friend the cloth, and wade her way to the door

"See ya" Sakura said

"Bye" Ino replied walking out the door and closing it

For some unknown reason(to Sakura) she just stood there staring at the door, still heated between the legs, and she shook her head to snap out of it

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself and she went to her room to go get her dreaded homework over with before her weekend really started

---

Two hours, and five papers on three subjects later Sakura finished and she didn't ave anything to do, so she decided to lay on her bed for a bit

She dropped down on her back to the soft bed, and looked at the ceiling... only to see an image of Ino appear, and she wanted to be with her

"Dammit... What's going on with me? I can't like Ino, I barely know her, and she's a girl..."

"Those are just excuses you're making for NO reason... just ask her out" inner-Sakura stepped in... again

"What if she doesn't even feel the same and totally weirds out on me-hold it, why am I talking like I'm okay with liking her... I DON'T LIKE INO LIKE THAT"

"First stage; denial, second stage; wild thoughts, third stage; hot dreams, fourth stage; acceptance, final stage; sexual-"

"-SHUT UP!! I LOVE SASUKE" 

Sakura didn't hear a response from her inner-self and closed her eye's... before she knew it she was fast asleep in her bed

---

As they went down the main hall they saw Sasuke walking with a much taller guy, who looked allot like him

Ino saw Sasuke and her eyebrow raised "how is that hot guy?" she asked pointing to the younger Uchiha

"... That's Sasuke... he's MINE you can't have him" Sakura said pushing Ino down a hall and into the lockers

Ino had a perplexed look on her face, and then she looked down and saw Sakura had her hands on her breasts, and she looked at the pink haired girl oddly

Sakura then realized where her hands were and she jumped back releasing Ino's breasts, and hopping back "SHIT, I'm sorry!!" she said

"Geeze... gimme a little warning next time you're going to tackle me into a wall..." Ino siad straightening her shirt out "don't think I'll give up that easily though..."

--

"Well if he was yours he would have granted you the time of day... unlike how he just walked past us with out saying a thing" Ino said pointing back into the main hallway, and Sakura walked back out to see Sasuke and his brother had passed by

"oooo its all your fault Ino" Sakura said pointing an accusing finger at her

"How is it my fault when you up and decided to tackle and fondle me?" Ino implied, and Sakura's finger drooped down and she lowered her head

"... you make it sound like I touched your tiny boobs on purpose" Sakura said

"TINY?!" Ino exclaimed "Their bigger than yours, you flat-chested lil shrew"

"...you bitch..." Sakura said "You're a damned cock-juggling thunder-cunt" she retorted, as they marched to get in each others faces, and glare lightning at each other

"What are you two doing?!" Hinata finally spoke up

The other two girls looked at her with stupid looks, and then back to each other "sorry" Sakura said

"yeah... sorry" Ino said take a deep breath

"Jeeze, you became friends and almost destroyed that all in the same day... calm down" Hinata said

"...yeah... it would be really stupid to fight over a guy" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head "but don't think you'll ever get him"

"We'll see about that" Ino said in a challenging way getting in Sakura's face, who sneered and and got closer to Ino's face

"How do you thin you could have a chance with a guy I've know for six years?" Sakura asked

"Because I'm just good like that okay" Ino said, each comment they got closer and closer, going in to make the other pull their head back, but they kept getting closer and closer

"The day you get Sasuke is the day I sleep with Naruto" Sakura retorted... closer

"Well you better get ready to ask him, because if you don't get Sasuke, you have to" Ino said

"Is that a bet" Sakura asked... closer

"Yeah it is, who ever doesn't get Sasuke has to date the Class Clown" Ino said... closer

"well thamfms" contact... Sakura's lips met Ino's... their eye's widened and their pupils shrank, and blushes crept up onto their faces

"...oh my..." Hinata said... having flashbacks of earlier events...

Sakura looked down and felt Ino's soft, slightly moist lip, touching against-"_wait a fucking second here... its a GIRL_!!!!"

--

"She works until seven thirty, so the house is ALL mine 'til then" Sakura said following Ino down the steps only for her foot to slip

"ahhh" she yelled as she fell down the stairs taking Ino with her until they smacked the floor at the bottom

"ow-ow-owww" Sakura groaned as she opened her eye's and everything was blurry, and she felt her head on something warm and soft and as her vision slowly returned to her she lifted her hand and squeezed the cushion... and heard a slight squeak?

Sakura looked up and saw Ino looking at her with a 'what the fuck' face and a slight blush... then she realized what she was squeezing was Ino's right breast, and that she was on top of the blond girl's body

"**OOOOOOO perfect!!! keep squeezing her breast, hahahahaa, you can see in her eyes she wants it!!" **Inner-sakura said

--

For the next ten or so minutes they were quiet, until the tea pot whistled and Sakura went to the kitchen to pour the tea into some cup and carried them out to the living room, where she handed Ino hers

"thanks" Ino went to grab it and the cup had the miss-fortune of slipping from Sakura's hand it and it spilt its near steaming contents all over Ino's shirt, and she hopped up when the heat touched her "Yeow!"

"Oh shit I'm so sorry" Sakura said and she put her cup down and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cloth and went back to her friend and handed it to her

"don't worry about it..." Ino said as she began wiping her chest dry, as much as she could

Sakura had the subconscious action to lower her line of sight to what Ino was rubbing the cloth on... her breasts, going up and down, and in circles which caused the petite mounds of flesh to roll

Sakura felt an uncontrollable heat build between her legs, and she couldn't pull herself from looking at Ino, who's eye's trailed up to see her like that "Does this get you off Sakura?" Ino asked hotly

"Yes..." Sakura said, subconsciously rubbing her breasts, and Ino smirked, before throwing the cloth away and grabbing the pink haired girls shoulders and pushing her to the ground, and getting on top of her, while kissing her passionately

Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino and rubbed her back lovingly, while Ino trailed a lick across her jaw line to her neck and she began sucking, while rubbing Sakura's breasts in circles, coaxing heated moans and slight twitches of pleasure from her

"I-Ino... it feels sooo good..." Sakura moaned

"I know..." Ino replied as she led her hand down between Sakura's legs and up her skirt where she rubbed her clit through the silky white panties

"oooohhhhh yes... uuoohh sooo horny Ino... fuck me" Sakura pleaded, and Ino pulled Sakura's shirt and bra off to lick her erect nipples and she got her fingers under the panties and rubbed in circles over her heated clit

Ino led kissed down her stomach to between her legs and she licked her clit, makng Sakura moan loudly

"Say my name Sakura... say you love me" Ino said

"Ino I... I... I l-"

/\/\BACK IN THE WAKING WORLD/\/\

Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed, and the first thing she noticed was she was REALLY horny "_oooohhhh that dream... what the hell?"_

"**WHY DID YOU STOP??!! I was almost there" **Inner-Sakura shouted

"_There_?"

"**Yeah... I was about to cum until YOU had to wake up, SEE? third stage; hot dreams, an all in one DAY"**

Sakura didn't retort and she only looked at her lap and she lifted her skirt to see her panties soaked "well... if I'm horny..." she said and she slipped her hand under her panties and began rubbing her clit, thinking about Sasuke like usual, but the image of him in her head switched out with Ino

"Dammit... why Ino?" Sakura said to her self

"you know why..." 

"Y_ou're getting REALLY annoying_"

Sakura huffed and continued rubbing her wet clit, trying to think of Sasuke but only images of Ino came to her no matter how hard she try

"Dammit..." Sakura cursed and she pulled her hand out of her panties and licked the small bit of pre-cum off her fingers, and laid back in bed _"I can't like Ino like this... I just can't... can I?"

* * *

_

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well I hope you all enjoyed that, not so much humor as interesting developments, so review please, the repeated stuff was a dream by the way

-Later


	4. Developments

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 4: DEVELOPMENTS_**

**_

* * *

_**

Saturday morning, 10 o'clock, Sakura went down stairs after a nice long, warm shower, now wearing a pink skirt that went down to just about half thigh, and a white t-shirt, she had the house to her self, since her mom worked until late in the afternoon

the pink-haired teen walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge "_Well a day out with my friends should be fun..."_ she thought as she cracked open the soda and sipped it only to hear her cell phone ring, up in her room

She quickly ran up stairs and into her room where she grabbed her phone and saw Hinata was calling her, so she flipped it open

"Hello" sakura said

"_Hey Sakura its me_" Hinata's voice said "_I just wanted to tell you, that I won't be able to hang out with you today, my dads making me do work around the house_"

"Are you serious?!" Sakura groaned "well I guess I'll see you later then"

"_Okay bye, Sakura-chan_"

"Bye..." Sakura said and she heard a click

_"Well... I guess it'll be just me and Ino today... I hope I don't go crazy_..." The teen thought to herself

**"Crazy in love**??"

_"Shut up you..."_

**"How can you deny the sex dream you had yesterday**?"

_"How can you be so damn persistent... you're supposed to agree with ME..."_

**"Technically you agree with me... because I am your subconscious... everything you are... everything you wan-"**

_"I SAID 'SHUT UP'_!!"

... No response

_"But that dream WAS odd... I dreamt about all the awkward things I ended up doing to Ino... and then the time with the tea, in my dream, didn't go like in real life... we started having sex..."_ Sakura thought

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door and her heart began to race and she felt unimaginable excitement build in her chest, and she darted out of her room and down the stairs and when she got to the first floor, she stopped

_"Why am I getting so excited_...?" she thought to herself, and she walked the rest of way to the door and opened it revealing Ino with a smile, wearing a purple long-sleeve shirt

"Hey" Ino greeted

"Good morning" Sakura said with a smile of her own

"Well you ready to go get Hinata?" Ino asked

"well..." Sakura said stepping out of the way to let Ino into the house "She ended up getting tied up..."

"Aaaww that sucks. So is it just me and you then?" Ino asked

"Yep" Sakura said "So what do you want to do?"

"well... the mall?" Ino suggested with a shrug

"works for me... let me go grab my thing, hold on a second" Sakura said and she ran up the stairs into her room where she grabbed her keys and her money, and went back down to Ino

"Ready?" the blond asked

"yep" the pink haired girl nodded "Lets go" she said and they walked out the front door and locked it behind themselves

---

After a ten minute wait and a fifteen minute bus ride, they were dropped off a block away from the mall and they worked their way through its parking lot into the building

they found their way into the main hall of the shopping center and they looked around "Well, where to first?" Ino asked

"Uh... lets just walk around and see what we find..." sakura said

"Okay" Ino agreed and they walked to their right down the hall and looked at all the stores they saw, from food, to clothes, to video games, to a kids toy shop

"Anything catch your interest?" Sakura asked

"Nope... not yet... hey, wait a second, is that Mitarashi-sensei?" Ino said pointing ahead of them and they saw Anko walking out of a store with two paper bags in hand and she turned and walked the same direction as them and didn't seem to notice them

"I think it is..." Sakura said "Wonder what she was shopping for..." she said and they came in front of the store their teacher walked out of and they looked up at the sing and their eye's widened and their jaws went agape... for on the sing was... in big glowing neon letters... 'Sex Drive'

The girls then noticed that the windows and the door to the shop were all black and you couldn't see in side of it, they shot a glance to each other

"Wow... I uh, guess... she takes her work home with her..." Ino said

'What do you think she has?" Sakura asked

"why do you want to know?" Ino questioned

"I'm curious..."

"I hope she doesn't bring those to school next week" Sakura said

"Oooo, that's a good idea" Anko's voice came from behind them and they both jumped and turned around to see Anko standing there with a grin on her face

"M-Mitarashi-sensei... u-uh, how are you?" Sakura said cracking a fake smile "heh heh heh, don't take me seriously heh heh"

"Why not... its a good idea" Anko said

"Uh sensei, what are you here for?" Ino asked

"I just had a few things I needed to grab... but you girls shouldn't be talking about a place like this anyways" Anko smirked "what about you girls?"

"We were just hanging out" Sakura said

"oh were ya, eh?" Anko said "well I was on my way out... wanna walk with me?"

"uuuhhh..." they said and looked at each other "...sure" they said

"Okay, this way" Anko said resuming her original route, and the girls reluctantly followed, fearing she would try on them what she did to Hinata

"s girls, any plans this weekend... other than this being the obvious?" Anko asked

"no... not really... we were supposed to be here with Hinata but she had things she had to do" Ino said

"...Hinata eh?" Anko asked "well, make sure you don't get into to trouble"

"Us? Trouble? no-no-no-no, we're good girls" Sakura said with an innocent poofey face

"Ahahahha... know this girls... no ones innocent for long..." Anko said releasing they were now passing by a large fountain in the intersection of the mall, she then looked to her left and saw Ino, to her right Sakura, and se smirked evilly before waiting until near the fountain and she pushed Sakura over the ledge and into the water, creating a splash, and gathering the attention of the few people in the area

Anko's face stayed calm and casual for about three more second before she snapped to a false concerned look "oh my, I am so sorry, it seems I slipped" she said "...well Ino are you going to help your friend?"

The now thoroughly embarrassed Sakura, sat up in the water with her legs still over the ledge

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed and she went to the ledge of the water display and reached out to grab Sakura's hand and she pulled her friend out of the predicament she was in

Ino just happened to glance down and see RIGHT up Sakura's skirt, and her panties held tightly to the form of her sex, Ino stopped staring when she felt Sakura grab her hand and she pulled her friend to her feet on the ledge

Sakura had just gained her balance when she slipped off the ledge again and came crashing down onto of Ino

"ow..." Ino grunted as she opened her eye's and saw and soaking wet Sakura laying on top of her... and she felt two little things poking her, not painfully but she could feel them, and Sakura rose her head up, and Ino found out what was poking her... Sakura's nipples, which protruded through her now drenched white shirt, Ino blushed, and she looked Sakura in the eye's and they kind of just stayed like that for a good twenty second, just staring into each others eye's finding endless reaches of things to see in them

Their faces grew closer... and closer, and when inches away from each other...

"Ahem!" Anko cleared her throat, and the girls snapped out of it and Sakura's eye's widened with the realization of how close their faces were and the fact that her(now) erect nipples were pressed to Ino's warm body

The pink-haired teen shot to her feet "What the hell are you doing Ino?!" she snapped

"What am I doing? What were you doing?" Ino retorted as she got up

"AT any rate, you should go dry off..." Anko said pointing to the girls chest

Sakura wrapped her arms around her body, ad blushed "lets go..." Sakura said and she followed a sing towards the closest bathroom

All three females went to the door but only Sakura and Ino went in

"Well... it seems my theory was right" Anko thought to herself with a slight grin 

In the bathroom, Sakura walked up to the paper towel dispenser and pulled out a large wad and began drying her face and hair with it

Ino found her eyes travel to the mirror where she could again see the reflection of Sakura's still erect nipples through her wet shirt, and she couldn't stop staring at them, and she felt a small bit of heat build between her legs _"hhmm... another girls never done this to me before... why am I so attracted to her... why is it I find my self excited to be with her... I've only known her less then two days_"

"Damn... I need the blower thingy for this" Sakura said as she held her shirts end and walked over to the air drier and turned it on and held her shirt under the warm air

---

After about ten minutes of drying Sakura was finally satisfied with its condition, and her and Ino exited the Bathroom and they didn't see Anko anywhere

"Well I guess she had to go" Ino said

"Well lets get some food, I'm starving" Sakura said

"Okay" Ino nodded and they went down the hall towards the food court of the mall, which Sakura knew exactly where to go... having been here many times in the past

---

The girls found their way to the court and went up to a food stand, where they got a salad, and Sakura got some fries, because she didn't always feel the need to listen to her diet plan, they bought drinks and found a table, sitting across from each other

"So, will Hinata be able to hang out later" Ino asked

"I don't know, she said she wouldn't be able to hang out today, so I doubt it" Sakura said, as she took a mouth full of salad up on her fork and ate it

"Well... did you finish yer homework?" Ino asked

"Yep, always finish it first thing, to get it over with" Sakura said before take a sip of her drink, and pulling the fries in front of herself, and grabbed the ketchup bottle and popped the lid open and went to squeeze some out on the fries but none came out and she shook it, unintentionally causing her breasts to bounce, and her shirt was still damp, and Ino could see it nicely and her eye's followed the dancing mounds of flesh, until Sakura stopped and smacked the bottle of it sending a glob of ketchup all over the fries and sent a small gloop of the condiment onto Ino's shirt

"Oh shit, My bad" Sakura said, and she grabbed a napkin and leaned over the table and started to wipe it off, but just then a person in the seat behind her pushed back to get out of the chair and bumped her, knocking her off balance, causing her face to fall right onto Ino's, and their lips made contact

Both their eye's widened and then slowly started narrowing and their shock faded and bliss took over slowly, Ino could feel her tongue seemingly move on its own to lick Sakura's lip but the second it touched, they both hear a cat call and some whistles, which snapped them out of it and Sakura shot back into her seat with a red face

Ino sat there with stun and bliss in her face... she liked it, and didn't deny it... her pink-haired counterpart how ever...

"**DAMN THAT WAS HOT! CHA"**

"That was NOT hot, it was wrong and odd"

**"how long is it gonna take for you to accept that at the VERY LEAST you're bi?"**

"_A lot more then that"_

Ino went back to eating, still blushing herself... she let herself lick, Sakura's lip... even if it was for a second only

"Well... that was odd" Sakura said, Ino nodded... they were quiet until they finished their meal and got up to leave

"So should... we just head home?" Ino asked

"Yeah..." Sakura said

The girls exited the mall and went to the bus stop and waited for their ride home, which arrived shortly there after

They got off the bus on the same stop they first left from, and Ino turned to Sakura "I guess I'll go home then"

"okay, I'll see you on Monday I guess" Sakura waved and they parted their ways and went to their own homes

---

The Saturday went by fast and Sunday was the same, seeing how Sakura had chores all freaking day, and her mom was driving her into the floor with work, and she couldn't hang out with any one. She was stuck seeping, mopping, dusting, scrubbing, and... the bathrooms (bum bum buummm)

Sakura looked around her room to the sudden noise

"Where'd the dramatic music come from?" she asked her self... and soon shrugged it off thinking it was a mere fragment of her tormented imagination, and when done at about 8 at night she went into the now clean bathroom and turned on the warm water in the shower, stripped naked and stepped in

she let her self soak for about five minutes before grabbing the shampoo and conditioner and washing her body

When clean and refreshed she stepped out of the shower, turned it off, dried her body, and exited the bathroom

She went into her room and changed into her night gown, before laying down in bed totally exhausted, and falling un conscious almost instantly under the warm covers

---

_On a warm beach in mid day, where the waters broke upon shore people surfed in the tides and swam, while other played volleyball and other games or sports_

_Sakura, and Ino sat under an umbrella on a beach blanket, Sakura wearing a red bikini and bottom, that was held on by tied strings, and Ino sat in a purple tight, bikini and bottom that left VERY little to ones imagination... how ever twisted, disturbed and fragmented it may be..._

_"Hey Sakura... would you rub this on me?" Ino asked handing Sakura a red bottle of lotion _

_"Sure" Sakura replied with a smile and Ino stood up while sakura shook the bottle _

_"Get my legs first..." Ino instructed, and Sakura nodded and squirted some of the bottle contents in her hand and she lathered them together and put one on each of Ino legs_

_Sakura's touch made Ino's legs tense, revealing her defined legs, as she rubbed the lotion up and down, and around her soft silky limbs_

_The muscles and tendons became more vivid as Sakura continued her ministrations _

_The pink haired girl ran the lotion over ever inch of her legs working her way up their soft skin towards her hips..._---

Elsewhere in Ino's room she tossed and turned in bed moaning Sakura's name in her deep slumber

---

_In the steamy room of a sauna, Ino and Sakura sat with only towels covering their bare bodies_

_Sakura poured a little more water on the heated coals kicking up more steam "ahhhh" she sighed with content, leaning back against the wall "Its nice and hot" she said_

_"You want hot huh?" Ino asked sexily, and she scooted over closer to Sakura and wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss on the lips, sliding her tongue deep in her lovers mouth, twisting it around_

_Sakura moaned in their kiss and wrapped her arms around Ino tightly, who lifted her hand to pull the towel off of Sakura's breasts to expose them, and she grabbed one and rolled it around softly_

_Sakura's moans grew deeper and deeper, as she rubbed the blonds back and un doing her pony tail, letting her long beautiful hair fall free, and she ran her fingers through its length _

_Ino laid Sakura on her back on the bench and got above her kissing her neck and trailing down to her breasts, where she licked the nipples once each, and then led a long lick down her stomach and pulled off and began rubbing from her hips to her firm abdomen and back in erythematic circles, massaging Sakura's skin and body, pleasing her with every touch and move_

_"Sakura... I love you..." Ino said softly taking off her own towel and she spread Sakura's legs and got completely on top of her and looked her in the eyes _

_"I love you too..." sakura said and their lips met again for another heated passionate kiss_

/\/\IN THE WAKING WORLD/\/\

Ino's eye shot open and she looked around her dark room, not sitting up, she looked at the clock which read 12:28, and she felt intense heat between her legs, and she looked at the ceiling "_I DO love Sakura... don't I?"_ She thought

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Well, there you go, hope you liked it, **_AND IN THE LAST CHAP, THE REPEATED STUFF WAS ALL A DREAM_** just needed to make that perfectly clear

-Later


	5. School Problems

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE **_

**_CHAPTER 5: SCHOOL PROBLEMS_**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

Sakura was walking to school, now that it was Monday and it called for it. The only thing she was thinking about however was spending time with Ino, she was of course denying the fact that she could like Ino like that 

The pink-haired teen walked onto the school grounds and into the building _"Why am I so excited to be with her dammit_?!?!" she thought as she opened the double doors to the school

"Just admit it already!! you love Ino, you want Ino, you need Ino. Just FUCK INO'S BRAINS OUT" her inner-self called out 

"eeeerrr" Sakura growled "_its Ino this, and Ino that with you all the fucking time"_

**"It's because you keep thinking about her, how clear do I have to make it for you? I am EVERYTHING you are, hate, need and want"**

Sakura just growled again as she found her locker and began putting in her combination, and opened it up, as she threw her bag in and pulled out a book, she felt a tap on her shoulders, and she whirled around "how may times do I have to tell you to shut up?!" she snapped only to see a very confused and saddened Hinata

"ooohh, Hinata I'm sorry, I didn't mean you" Sakura said

"What's wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked

"sorry, I'm just a little tired is all" Sakura lied "I thought you were...uh my mom nagging me to get up and go to school"

"It's okay" Hinata said "you must really be tired" she chuckled

"Yeah... you have NO idea" Sakura said pulling her last book out and closing her locker, but the second she did she heard the voice of her... current predicament

"Sakura, Hinata" Ino called as walked down the hall towards them

"Hello Ino-san" Hinata waved

Sakura looked at Ino and found that she looked sexier and hotter then ever for soe strange reason... she didn't do anything different "H-Hey Ino" Sakura greeted with a blush _"Why am I blushing_?!?"

"How's it going?" Ino asked

"I'm doing great but Sakura seems really tired..." Hinata said

"I worked on cleaning all yesterday, what do you expect?" Sakura said

"Well we should get going the bells about to ring" Ino said

"Okay" the other girls said with nods and they went down the hall behind Ino

Sakura found her eye's continuously traveling down to the fine definitions of her toned legs, and her perfectly curved figure, she looked away when she realized what she was doing but she couldn't help but look again

They turned out of the sub-hallway and were going towards History class, but as they turned around the corner Sakura bumped into to someone and she backed up a little, regaining balance

"I'm sorry" Sakura said and she noticed with was the principal of the school, with his clipboard, the one deemed old-man Sarutobi...

"No its my fault, how are you this morning Sakura?" Sarutobi asked

"I'm good but tired" Sakura said

Well, don't fall asleep in class now" the principal laughed

"I wont" Sakura said, and the school bell went off right then

"Well that's our cue" Ino said, and Sakura bowed to Sarutobi and went after her friends to class

Sarutobi continued down the hall a little further into the deans office area, where the four deans had their own offices, and walked in and toward a certain office and opened the door revealing and empty room... Sarutobi's face dropped and a sweat bead went down the back of his head

"Miss Koyuko-san..." the principal called to the secretary in the lobby area, with out turning to her

"Yes, Sarutobi-sama?" the woman asked

"Where in the Hell is Jiraiya?" he asked bluntly, still not looking at her

"He said he had a meeting with some of his students..." the woman said

Sarutobi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "... He doesn't HAVE any meetings today, except for the one he's SUPPOSED to have with ME in about..." he trailed off, as his eye twitched and looking at his watch "...thirty seconds"

---

elsewhere in the school, in the girls locker room, as the girls changed into heir gym clothes, and unnoticed pair of eyes opened up on the way and looked around the room at the young girls, as they were near naked and finishing their changing, the eyes curved as if the person was smiling

As the last of the girls cleared out and the room went empty another person walked into the room

The eyes took on a look of shock and closed instantly, disappearing completely, and Sarutobi walked up to the wall and stared at it with a blank un readable face "...Jiraiya..." he said...

No response "Jiraiya!" Sarutobi said stronger

Still no response... "Jiraiya!!"

... nothing "for the love of god Jiraiya, I know you're there!!" Sarutobi growled as his eye twitched

"Damn..." a voice cursed, and out of no where a perfectly painted and camouflaged Jiraiya peeled off the wall revealing himself, after blending in PERFECTLY with the wall... but nothing got past old-man Sarutobi

Sarutobi smashed his clipboard onto Jiraiya's head, sending him straight down, chin first into the ground "You call yourself a dean?!" he barked

---

A couple of periods later Sakura walked out of Art class and towards the cafeteria, ready for some food and a break, and she found her way downstairs to the said mess hall, and she walked into the line before the majority of people got there, but all she was thinking about was Ino like she had been all day... she couldn't stop for the life of her, she grabbed a tray and walked down the line and put it on the counter looking ahead of her self in her trance of thought, but what removed her fro this thinking was a voice

"What'll you have?" the voice said energetically... Sakura then realized something... it wasn't a lunch lady but she turned her head and saw Gai with a hair net and an apron and plastic gloves on his hands

Sakura's face twisted and her eye twitched "A-aren't you one of the gym teachers though??" she asked pointing at him

"Serving healthy food is just as youthful" Gai responded striking one of his gay poses...(I hate this loser)

"...Just give me a bento so I can leave" she said in a slightly weirded out voice, and the next thing she new, she saw Gai's little... mini-him, Lee, who walked up with the bento an a grin, wearing the same lunch lady clothes

"Hello Sakura-chan!!" Lee said all to energetically and she took the bento

_"eeeeeewwww, this weirdo, I know one thing; I'd much rather go with Ino then him, he never stops asking me out_" she thought "Well I gotta go" she said dashing away

"W-Wait Sakura-chan" Lee called, but she didn't care he found her way to her table and sat down

Not much later did Hinata and Ino come to the table with their lunches and sat "hows it going Sakura?" Hinata asked

"Meh..." was all he response she got

"Ooookay" Hinata said

"Dang..., she's even more tired then we thought... QUICK call an ambulance!" Ino joked, and laughed, so did Hinata and Sakura chuckled too

"Why who died?!" Naruto suddenly popped his head into their view... and conversation

"no one died idiot" Sakura growled and she slammed her fist on top of his head sending the food he held flying into the air and right in the path of a student who slipped in the tray and his food was sent flying to another part of the cafeteria dirtying its floor... and splattering all over a few students in the lunch room

Sasuke who was eating saw this and couldn't help but go with what his gut told him to do... he rose to his feet grabbed his tray and looked at the cafeteria "... FOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIGHT!!!!!" he yelled and chucked his tray which splattered int othe face of some random fan girl that was swooning over him

Right then and there students began flinging their food and drinks across the cafeteria, at one another, sandwiches, cookies, dango, rice balls, tea soy sauce, hot sauce, wasabi… all of it was going everywhere

Naruto picked up some persons tray and threw it at Sasuke, hitting him in the face sand splattering him with food, the tray peeled off his face revealing a pissed look and he picked up and apple and tossed in the air and caught it before throwing it straight at Naruto smashing into his forehead and sending him to the ground

Sakura and the three girls got under their table to shield themselves, and Sakura glared at Naruto who was laying near her on the ground "you fucking BAKA, this all your fault!!"

"How is this MY fault?? You're the one that hit me for no reason!!" Naruto retorted

"It's because you're an idiot and you sticker yer nose where you shouldn't, so I hit you" Sakura explained

"... it's still your fault... damn I thought you were bitchy before, but shit, something special must of crawled up your ass and exploded, because you're EXTRA bitchy today... all for the price of one" Naruto said sitting up and looking for more stuff to throw, only to realize Mizuki had come in and broke up the food flinging and he called into his walkie talkie to the main office

Over the inter-com speakers came a voice _"There's a major mess in the cafeteria, make yourself useful, Janitor, that is all..._" was all he said before cutting out

Everyone went back to their seats and those who still had food went back to eating, good thing Mizuki can't get any of them in trouble because he didn't know who started it, and can't give EVERYONE a punishment

not a minute later the double doors to the cafeteria opened revealing a dark shadowed figured, with glowing red eyes that stared evilly at the students before him, never to him... next to him was a mop bucket with wheels and a mop strainer in it, with the mop of course... the students went completely silent, not a peep, you could hear a pin drop on carpet it was so quiet

"Oh no..." Naruto grimaced

"What?" Ino whispered

"That's the... the Yanitor" Naruto said pointing at the man

"You mean Janitor?" Sakura said

"That's what I said... the Yanitor" Naruto concluded, Sakura smacked her face into her hand and sighed

The students began whispering amongst themselves, as the pale skinned, narrowed eyed Janitor began the walk towards the mass of mess on the floor "stupid, rotten, little fucking brats, always making messes for me to clean up, I swear I'll burn this school down..." the man said

"That's... Orochimaru... the Yanitor" Naruto said, and he saw a urinal cake fly past his head nearly smacking him and it stuck into the wall behind him, and he saw Orochimaru with his arm extended after throwing the urinal cake

"Shut it, you little shit, if you can't call my job the right name DON'T say it!! Its bad enough I have to clean you damn shit you fucking kids leave everywhere" Orochimaru said, before he pulled out the mop and went to work

"W-What's the story with tat creepy jerk?" Ino asked quietly

"They say he's half snake half man" Hinata said "and he eats students that go ito the basement level of the school"

"Yeah right, they say he used to be the chemistry teacher, and next in line to be the principal, but he was caught using the chemistry class chemicals to perform weird and sick experiments to lab rats and guinea pigs, and making explosives and such" Naruto said

"so they demoted him to the Yanitor" Sakura said "gggggreat, now I'm saying it" she huffed, next thing she knew a urinal cake smashed into the back of her head

"Oooooowwww" the pink-haired girl said grabbing the back of her head, as Orochimaru went back to cleaning

---

After lunch Ino and Sakura, parted ways with Hinata ad went to gym, and they entered the locker room, and to their lockers near each other

Sakura tossed her books in it and pulled out a pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt... at least the gym uniform was what you wanted it to be as long as it was a t-shirt and shorts, that went for both sexes

Sakura then pulled her panties down first and stepped out of them and looked over to see Ino un buttoning her shirts and she pulled it ff and tossed it in the locker

Sakura looked at her breasts even if they were covered by a bra, she liked what she saw, but she blushed and turned away _"Stop staring you sick bitch_!" Sakura demanded to herself

Ino pulled off her skirt and Sakura's eyes once again found their way to her body and she looked it up and down as she slipped on a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts

Sakura shook her head and go dressed herself

The girls walked out of the locker room and into the gymnasium where they sat down with the other boys and girls of the class and waited for their terrifying teacher

the door to the office of the gym teachers burst open and a tall man with a gruff face and a seemingly permanent scowl, and he walked to the front of the class "OKAY listen up you little pansies, to day were going to do some self-defense training, and a little bit of wrestling, so its simple, pick a partner of the same sex s its even and GET TO IIIIIIT" he shouted, and the students scrambled to find their partners

Ino turned to Sakura "well you wanna be partners"

"do you need to ask?" Sakura said and they both stood up and walked over to the wrestling mats laid out on the left side of the gym

"Okay I'll need a volunteer for this" Zabuza said and he looked over the students and pointed at Sasuke "You, Uchiha, get your duck shaped head over here" he said and Sasuke scoffed before walking up to the front where his teacher was

"I want you to practice this..." Zabuza trailed off and he ducked down and grabbed Sasuke's legs and pulled them out from under him, and rammed his shoulder into his gut

"woooaaah" Sasuke yelled and he slammed down onto the matt with a loud spine shaking thud

Zabuza stood up and looked at the terrified students "grab their legs and send yer weight through your shoulder into their abdomen" he instructed

The students squared off with their partners as Sasuke got up rubbing his back and grunting with pain

"Damn... he nearly killed Sasuke" Ino said

"I know... he's fucking psycho" Sakura said "Well you want to go first?"

"sure, get ready" Ino said and she ducked down took out her friends legs and pushed her to the mat on top of her, and he face happen to end up RIGHT between Sakura's breasts

Sakura blushed and looked at her as she quickly got off and offered her a hand up, Sakura took t and rose to her feet and the squared off again and she tackled Ino the same she was tackled, but put a little to much momentum into it and she Ino hit the mat they both rolled once more and ending up in tangled mess with Sakura on top, and her hand on Ino's breast and her other under her but

They both blushed "_Why does stuff like this keep happening??!!" _Sakura whined in her head and she got off of Ino

"Sorry, I put to much momentum in it" Sakura laughed

"It's okay, try it again" Ino said

"If you say so..." Sakura said and she was about to tackle her but Zabuza blew his whistle and everyone turned their attention to him

"Okay, now you going to try a power struggle" the coach said waving Sasuke over who sighed and walked up, Zabuza grabbed his shoulders " okay grab my shoulder and push, try to over power me" Zabuza said, Sasuke pushed but in a second he was sent to his ass by Zabuza's sheer strength "Get it? got it? Good, no go" he said

Sakura looked at Ino and she put her hands on her shoulders, and Ino did the same , and they both nodded and began pushing, it was pretty even, going back and forth, both pushing as hard as they could to over power the other

Sakura readjusted her footing for more leverage but Ino pushed at the right time and knocked her off balance, and as the pink-haired teen fell she brought Ino down on top of her compacting her into the mat from the weight

Ino pushed her self up and looked at sakura, both blushing furiously, Ino was straddled on Sakura's lap and her hands where just above he shoulder, holding her upper body up... but something in sakura wanted to push her arms out of the way and get her to fall on top of her

"s-Sorry... I-I'm just really o-off today" Sakura stammered

"... its okay" Ino said softly staring into Sakura's green eyes

"I-Ino.. .c-can you get off... w-we'll get in trouble" Sakura said

"... okay" Ino said reluctantly and she got off of Sakura and held her hand out to lift her to her feet and they continued their class...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you go, and for those of you who really are wanting it, the lemons in the next chapter, so be patient and so long my fans

-Later


	6. Revelations

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 6: REVELATIONS_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Okay you pack of horny smut mongers, I must say this AHEM

!!**_WARNING, LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT_**!!... enjoy

* * *

"C'mon you fu-CKING pansies, put your backs into it, or your going to get flattened on the mat!" Zabuza barked with is arms crossed 

"ugh... this is killing me..." Sakura groaned getting u from the mat

"you'll live..." Ino said and they squared off and began the power struggle once again

In the ring next to them on the mat where Sasuke was sparing with some guy, he was getting pushed back and his feet slid past the line as the much stronger kid pushed him, back, then his foot slipped on the mat and he tripped back kicking Ino's left leg on the inside and making her legs part farther "woah!" Ino cried

The sudden lack of resistance now present, Sakura's force pushed her forward and she tripped to her knee's while her face went in the unspeakable area... SQUARE between Ino's legs and her face pressed up against her crotch

"_I swear... now she's doing it on purpose"_ Ino thought looking down to see her friends head in her sex nearly

Sakura's face burned red and she shoot back and fell on her ass and scrambled back "sorry!!" she said "_Your making me do all this AREN'T you??"_

**"well no... how could I?"** Inner-Sakura chuckled

"_It has to be you, you're supposed to be everything I am RIGHT??"_

**"You see... I uh... that is... um"**

_"I knew it!"_

"Okay, that's enough wimps, go change and get to your next class" Zabuza announced

The class all stopped and they walked to their respective locker room's, Sakura and Ino went to their lockers and opened them up while the other girls did the same

Ino pulled off her shorts and kicked her sneakers off and slipped her skirt and stockings back on before pulling off her shirt and swapping it for her uniforms shirt and she put it on and as she was about to button it, she stopped and looked at Sakura "Hey Sakura... we need to talk..." she said

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she now had her skirt, and stockings on as she was slipping on her panties "H-Huh?" she asked as she reached in and pulled out her uniforms shirt and pulled off her t-shirt, to throw it in the locker

"Sakura, where did you move from?" Ino asked

"Kyoto, six years ago, but about five years before that I lived in Kanazawa, why?" Sakura asked

"Kanazawa? That's where I came from" Ino said

"Really?"

"Yeah, I KNEW we had known each other from some where, your the girl I played with in the park back when I was 4" Ino said

"you.. .were the girl... I've been dreaming about...?" Sakura said in a stunned toned

"Dreaming about? What?" Ino asked

"About a month ago, I started having this odd dream, from my past or something, with a girl who's face I couldn't make out clearly, and we were playing in a field of flowers" Sakura said

"Yeah... I remember that, theirs a flower patch at that park" Ino said "wait did you say a month ago... you wouldn't remember the first day you had it would you?"

"Actually it was so odd I DO remember, I woke up from the dream on the first Thursday of this month, why?" Sakura asked

Ino's eye widened "this HAS to be a coincidence... That's the day after I learned I was moving here... I never thought I'd see you again because I think you said you were moving to Kyoto to me a long time ago"

"... This is... totally weird..." the pink-haired girl said

"its like some soft of cruel joke fate played on us eh?" Ino giggled and she then noticed the other girls were gone from the room, and she looked back o Sakura who finished chuckling

Ino smiled warmly at her, and Sakura felt her knees shake looking at her beautiful face, and she blushed furiously, Ino took a few steps to get inches from Sakura who's eye's said other then her face

Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura "I-I-Ino?" Sakura asked, and she didn't get a response, and she felt Ino's hand slide down her back and quickly up her skirt and she pulled Sakura's panties down a little causing them to fall to her ankles

"Ino! w-what are you d-doing" Sakura studded

Ino still said nothing as she was still holding Sakura and her fingers went in from behind and started rubbing Sakura's clit

"Mmmm, o-oohhh, I-Ino... what a-are you thinking, s-stop" sakura moaned as she put her hands on Ino's shoulders to push but she couldn't even bring herself to try

"...Sakura... If you really wanted me to stop, you would have made me... I'm not holding you that tightly" Ino said softly, and she licked Sakura's neck, sending shivers up and down the girls spine

"I-Ino... please... s-stop" Sakura said

"Stop me then..." Ino said and she began to suck on Sakura's neck and slightly nibbled on the skin

Sakura found her hands moving to Ino's back and began rubbing in circles, Ino smiled "That a girl..." she said sexily

Ino's fingers ran all over Sakura's clit, parting it, rolling it, rubbing it, everything she could with her index and middle fingers

"Admit it Sakura... I know how you feel... stop denying it" Ino said

"Ino..." Sakura panted feeling her legs get weaker and weaker, her pussy hotter and wetter, she was gong insane, she wanted it so bad, it felt so good to have Ino touch her like this

"We've got the locker room to ourselves right now seeing how there is no more gym classes today..." Ino said

Ino slid her finger between the folds of her clit and rubbed up and down before going in circles over Sakura's little bundle of nerves

"Ooohh-aaahh aaahhh" Sakura moaned in bliss as she felt the pure pleasure build in her pussy, she felt do good she was gonna explode with euphoria

"Do you like that Sakura" Ino asked hotly, and Sakura barely nodded, feeling to much to move at all really

Ino smiled again and she got faster with her finger, and Sakura began subconsciously pumping her hips and rolling them, never stopping her deep, pleasure filled moans

"I-Ino... we r-really shouldn't... be doing... t-this" Sakura said

"shhh, its the only way to get you to admit it" Ino said softly, and she licked Sakura's earlobe and nibbled it a little... that was it, Sakura's pussy erupted and she came, all over Ino's hand and finger

Sakura's legs were to weak now to keep her up and she stumbled back and out of Ino's hold and hit the lockers and slid down to the ground, with her knees up, and her pussy still dripping cum onto the floor

Ino crouched in front of her and grabbed her breasts and began rolling them and cupping them, coaxing more moans from sakura, who's face was still a shade of red, but it was from pure pleasure... nothing else, not embarrassment or anything like it

Ino un pulled off her own shirt, now and took off her bra. before un buttoning Sakura's shirt and revealing her breasts and bra, which she removed and tossed in to her locker, and she went down and licked her left nipple

"aaahh..." Sakura panted, her heart was racing, another person never made her cum before... she was still a virgin, felt so good and she was so happy it was Ino

"**YES YES YES, finally yesssss, oh god fuck me Ino!"** Inner-Sakura moaned

Ino then sucked the nipple for a second and switched to her other one to give it attention, and she ran her tongue around the little erect nub, causing sakura to twist and turn her body and arch her back a little

Ino led a long lick from Sakura's beasts to her jaw line and into her mouth where her tongue rolled and danced around with the others, and battled for dominance, and Ino took her tongue and began to tickle the roof of Sakura's mouth with it

Sakura moaned into their kiss and Ino started sucking on her lower lip with her own warm soft, supple lips

Sakura's eye's were half closed from the passion behind Ino's kiss and she stared into Ino's turquoise spheres

Ino pulled back from their kiss and scooted back a little and bent her head down to Sakura's still wet and throbbing pussy, which screamed for more, and she slightly licked Sakura's clit with a teasing disposition, and the second her tongue made contact, Sakura let out a deep short moan and took a deep breath into her lungs

Ino did it again getting a similar reaction "Ino... stop teasing me..." Sakura pleaded, and Ino smirked before taking her entire clit into her lips and se sucked on it while she rubbed her legs and hips

Sakura, who's knees were still up, dug her nail into the ground, well scratched them on it, seeing how it's tile

"Aaaaaahhh Ino!! oh Kami yes INO!" Sakura moaned, throwing her head side to side in bliss

While the blond sucked on the pink-haired teens clit, she also twirled her tongue around and over it, and Sakura was reacting so much, Ino had to hold her hips down to keep going

Ino pulled her lips off the clit and parted it and ran her tongue up and down its insides getting every nerve possible, she eventually began doing it to the whole length of Sakura's pussy

Sakura pumped and rolled her hips with the indefinable pleasure that ran through her young inexperienced body, as Ino did everything she could to make Sakura feel like she was on cloud nine... hell cloud eleven even

Little did Ino know Sakura was FAR past eleven, there was no number that properly described her pleasure right now

Sakura's eye practically rolled in the back of her head and she arched her back, while Ino slid her tongue deep inside as far as it could reach and she twisted it around and pulled in and out, bringing pre-cum with it

"Ino... Ino... I'm going to... to... AAAAAHHHHHHH" Sakura cried out as her pussy blasted out a cum that covered Ino's jaw line and created a large puddle on the ground between her legs, and she slowly relaxed and laid back "Ooohh god Ino... it felt soooo good" she moaned

"who says I'm done?" Ino said as she stood up and pulled her panties down and dropped them on the ground "fuck math class we have this..."

"you're not done" Sakura asked as Ino got between her legs and pressed their pussies together, and their petite breasts together as well

"I love you Sakura..." Ino said softly and she pressed her lips to Sakura with passion filling it all, Ino began grinding their sexes together slowly picking up speed and they both started moaning into their kiss, as they felt GREAT friction build between their heated pussies

Ino got faster and faster, with her hip motions and Sakura found a rhythm to match her movements "I can't lie any more, Ino I love you" Sakura cried out breaking their kiss

"... I know Sakura" Ino replied and she went back to kissing her lover and rubbing their pussies together, causing cum to drip down to the floor

Ino grabbed under Sakura's knees and pulled her legs over her shoulder and began going again with the better leverage and made it feel better of the both of them

"Ino... Ino... Inoooooo"

"do you like it Sakura?" Ino asked

"YES, I want to be with you forever, and do this with you, and make you feel as good as you make me feel!" Sakura cried out with her eyes shut tightly, from the euphoria

_"Is THIS that spine tingling, toe-curling pleasure that Mitarashi-sensei told us about_?" Ino thought to herself, and she happened to notice Sakura's toes were in fact curled from the pleasure

Their heated pussies grinded together with unimaginable love between them and they never felt so good, both of them were moaning like none other and they met their lips so as to not make to much notice, and they moaned into each others mouths

Ino pulled Sakura to where they were both sitting up and et hr legs drop down to around her hips where Sakura wrapped them tightly and Ino wrapped her arms around her again and they began rubbing again

"ooohhh oooh aahh" Ino moaned in bliss and she felt the orgasm creeping up and she started feel shivers in her spine and she tightened he hold on Sakura who did the same, feeling herself come closer to the orgasm once again, she was in heaven, this was utopia to her, she never thought ANYTHING could possibly feel this good, not drugs not alcohol nothing... it was Ino... she then realized she had to truly love her if it felt THIS damn good to her

Ino started to suck on Sakura's neck who then decided to do the same to Ino and as their pussies grinded they both nearly screamed into the neck of the other as they both came almost simultaneously, and they squeezed each other as their cum soaked the floor beneath them

Ino pulled off of Sakura's neck and panted while Sakura just laid her head on Ino's shoulder, totally exhausted and out of breath, and Ino just softly ran hr hand across her soft pink hair with a smile of content on her face "I love you Sakura"

"I love you too Ino" Sakura said

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

YAY FOR SMUT!!!! I know that's all most of you care about anyways so I hope yer satisfied now

-Later


	7. The 'Project'

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 7: THE 'PROJECT'_****_

* * *

_**

Sun shined in through Sakura's window, lighting her room with its morning brilliance, the pink hair teen slowly opened her eyes ad saw, she was cuddled up against a near naked Ino, who had slept over the night before. After their little... scene in the locker room, they haven't been apart

Sakura blushed slightly noticing their bodies were so close, and she smiled warmly, Which Ino had the pleasure of opening her eyes to see

"morning beautiful" Sakura said

"Hey there..." Ino replied tiredly and she kissed Sakura on the lips before stretching her body out

"Did you sleep good?" Sakura asked

"Yeah... if its next to you, sleeping on concrete would be comfortable" Ino yawned as she sat up

"... I wonder what my mom would think if she knew about us..." Sakura pondered as she got up and out of bed, revealing she was only wearing panties

"It can't be any worse then if my parents found out" Ino said and she looked over at Sakura as she walked over to her desk, where Ino had her school clothes draped on the chair, and grabbed them and tossed them over to the blond on the bed "Get dressed, or we'll be late" she said

"why bother getting dressed when I'd much rather look at you the way you are all day?" Ino said

"Was that supposed to mean something good?" Sakura chuckled

"yes, but..." Ino said getting out of bed, and she walked up behind Sakura who was opening her closet and wrapped her arms around her "Now that I've got_ you_ I don't care about much else"

"hhmmmm" Sakura moaned softly to Ino's delicate touch, as she ran her fingers over her mid drift

"you know, your mid-drift is the sexiest thing about you" Ino said

"everything is sexy about you..." Sakura said turning around and wrapping her arms around Ino's neck an kissing her "but don't get me hot right now, we still need to go to school"

"Fine... I'll just make it better for you tonight then"

"I'll be looking forward to it, and I wanted to try something's of my own out on you" Sakura winked

"Ditto..." Ino said

---

The girls got dressed in a flash and went down stairs to an empty house, Sakura looked around "... guess my mom left early or something, she' s to busy lately..." Sakura said and they found their way to thee door and slipped on their shoes and went out for the next day of school... at the strangest school in the world... Hanayoki High

---

They got to the building and separated to go to their lockers and get their things, for history and so on...

Sakura found her way to her locker and saw Hinata there waiting for her "Hey there Sakura, what's up?" Hinata said happily

"Hey, how's it going Hinata?" Sakura greeted as she opened her locker and did the usual

"Great!" Hinata said

"Why the Hell are you so happy lately?" Sakura chuckled as she closed her locker

"Me? uh... well... um no reason in particular" Hinata said rubbing he back of her head... sakura raised an eyebrow

"C'mon, spill it girl" Ino's voice was heard a she walked up next to Sakura

"D-Do you even know what we're talking about?" Hinata asked

"... no..." Ino shrugged casually

Hinata's eye narrowed, and the other girls started laughing and... eventually so did Hinata

The bell rang, and the girls looked up at the clock in the hall "Well lets go, before we're late" Ino said and the other nodded and they went off to their first class of the day

---

History was dull and meaningless to Sakura, who couldn't care less about it, I mean they were all learning a subject EVERYONE already knew... World War II, But the class passed by and the bell rang dismissing the students

The girls exited the class and worked their way to the second floor and across the school for their Sex-ed class

They walked in the door and the first thing they realized, was there was a paper bag on ever desk in the room, and Anko sat at the front desk with her legs propped up on it and reading a book on STD's, and the cover read 'STD's and YOU... with pop-up illustrations' (I couldn't resist)

"Uh... Mitarashi-sensei..., what are we doing today?" Ino asked

"A project... just sit down and don't touch the bags until I say otherwise" Anko said, never taking her eyes from the book

"Uh... okay" the girls said and they walked to their respective desks next to each other and sat down, as the rest of the students still needed to arrive, after about five minutes about 16 girls came in all and Anko looked over her book at the class and counted the heads "Well almost everyone's here today... GOOD" she announced slamming her book closed and standing up with an evil grin

"Okay ladies, today we're doing a project, it's a very simple one and once you look in the bags it becomes self-explanatory..." Anko said, walking over to the class room door "I'll be back in about twenty, to thirty minutes..." she said opening the door "OH and feel free to choose partners if you want..." she walked out and closed the door behind herself

Ino looked over to Sakura "you wanna be partners?" she asked

"Sure..." Sakura said "what about you Hinata?"

"Sure..." The Hyuga replied

"Oooookay, lets see what in bag number one-" In said opening it and stopped to see what was in it, and her jaw dropped and stared at it

"What... what is it?" Sakura asked and she looked in the bag on her desk and her jaw dropped too, Hinata was curious as can be and she looked in the bag... only to have the same reaction as the others

Sakura reached in the bag and pulled out a dark blue dildo, and her eye twitched and she looked to see the other girls all with nearly the same expressions

Ino pulled out a green dildo and looked at it "...wow... Mitarashi-sensei is twisted" she said

"Don't say that..." Hinata said still staring with shock at a red dildo she held in her hands

Ino turned her head to Sakura "... this is all your fault" she said

"How is this MY fault?" Sakura asked

"Well do you remember..." Ino said

/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\

After a ten minute wait and a fifteen minute bus ride, they were dropped off a block away from the mall and they worked their way through its parking lot into the building

they found their way into the main hall of the shopping center and they looked around "Well, where to first?" Ino asked

"Uh... lets just walk around and see what we find..." Sakura said

"Okay" Ino agreed and they walked to their right down the hall and looked at all the stores they saw, from food, to clothes, to video games, to a kids toy shop

"Anything catch your interest?" Sakura asked

"Nope... not yet... hey, wait a second, is that Mitarashi-sensei?" Ino said pointing ahead of them and they saw Anko walking out of a store with two paper bags in hand and she turned and walked the same direction as them and didn't seem to notice them

"I think it is..." Sakura said "Wonder what she was shopping for..." she said and they came in front of the store their teacher walked out of and they looked up at the sing and their eye's widened and their jaws went agape... for on the sing was... in big glowing neon letters... 'Sex Drive'

The girls then noticed that the windows and the door to the shop were all black and you couldn't see in side of it, they shot a glance to each other

"Wow... I uh, guess... she takes her work home with her..." Ino said

'What do you think she has?" Sakura asked

"why do you want to know?" Ino questioned

"I'm curious..."

"I hope she doesn't bring those to school next week" Sakura said

"Oooo, that's a good idea" Anko's voice came from behind them and they both jumped and turned around to see Anko standing there with a grin on her face...

/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

"you just HAD to say something didn't you?" Ino said

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS?!" Sakura retorted

"We should have just kept walking and ignored that shop AND Mitirashi-sens-" Ino was cut off when a few slight moans could be heard and the girls turned to see three girls ACTUALLY fuck themselves with the dildo's. two of which were 'partners' and one was ramming the toy into her partner while getting one pushed herself as well

Ino's eye twitched, and she dropped the sex toy in her hands "Are... you... serious? Hinata look at this..." Ino said, and she turned to the lavender-haired girl, ONLY to see her with a huge blush on her face as she slowly pushed the dildo in and out of her pussy "...H-Hinata"

"Woah..." was all Sakura said

Ino turned to the pink-haired girl "do you think she'll fail us if we don't do this 'project'?" she asked

Sakura stayed silent for a minute "... I don't want to risk it..." she said holding the dark blue sex toy out to Ino "We're girlfriends already so it wont matter" Sakura said, and Ino took the toy

"Fine..., but in class...?"

Hinata turned her head to them, stopping the 'project' "Sakura?! You and Ino?!"

"uuuhh... yeah, I was planning on telling you after school today" Sakura said with a slight blush

"But you just met" Hinata said putting the toy on her desk

"ACTUALLY we knew each other a long time ago..." Ino said "I'm surprised you didn't say something like, 'b-but you're both girls' instead" she said even adding a stutter

"well... that shouldn't even matter... if its love" Hinata said poking her fingers together and blushing

"well that's not a problem" Sakura said

"yeah, see..." Ino said and she leaned over to Sakura and kissed her passionately on the lips and started to rub her breast with her free hand(the one without the dildo in it)

Hinata blushed but couldn't look away and watched Ino's movements

Sakura started to moan into the kiss and she wrapped her arms loosely around her lover, this drew the attention of a few other girls who started watching

Ino gripped and kneaded at Sakura's petite breast

As Hinata looked on she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see Tenten leaning over her desk "What's up with them?" she asked

"uuumm... well... I think their in a relationship" Hinata answered

"They are?!" Tenten asked obviously startled a little, and looked back at the two

Ino sucked on Sakura's lower lip a little before sliding her tongue deep into her mouth and twisting it around her tongue, they were now totally oblivious to the world around them, well... they were aware of it but didn't really care...

Now almost all the girls were watching the heated moment between the two, and whispers were going throughout the room

Sakura snaked a hand to grab Ino's breast and roll it around and squeeze it slightly

Ino pulled from their kiss allowing them to get a little air and she started sucking on her neck "Oooohhh" the pink-haired teen moaned

Ino led her free hand to pull up Sakura's skirt, and she used the dildo to rub her pussy through her panties, causing wetness to build, soaking her underwear

"Inoooo... aaaahhhh yeah" Sakura moaned softly

**"GOD DAMN!! This is HOT! CHA**" Inner-sakura shouted

Ino twisted Sakura around in hr chair to face her better and she grabbed her by the waist and picked her up to prop her on the table desk the three girls shared

Ino grabbed the dildo that was meant for herself, and handed it to Sakura "let's do each other" she said quietly

Sakura merely nodded and took the sex toy from her lover, and laid back on the desk, while Ino climbed on top of her on all fours

Ino, pulled Sakura's panties aside and slid the dildo in a slight ways, and Sakura face went red and she arched her back to the pleasure

"Hhmm? no pain huh?" Ino asked

"I... have a dildo at home teehee" Sakura giggled

Ino smiled "so do I" she laughed slightly and Sakura pulled Ino's skirt out of the way and slid the dildo in and began going in and out

Ino got faster as she started moan and she pumped her hips into Sakura's movements, the girls began to moan loudly

Hinata looked at Tenten and her eyes widened

"Damn this is so hot..." Tenten moaned as she pumped her dildo in and out of her self watching Ino and Sakura, Hinata then saw almost all of the girls were now fucking them selves while watching the free porn in the front of the room

_"Are all the girls in here turning lesbian_??" Hinata thought

Sakura and Ino pumped and rolled matching the others movements with the sex toy's

Hinata felt heat build between her legs and she grabbed the dildo again and did what the entire class was doing, masturbating with dildo's while watching her best friends fuck each others brains out...

The door opened and in walked Anko, and she quickly shut and locked the door and turned to see the entire class watching Ino and Sakura fuck each other with dildo's on the desk

Anko's face took a look of 'wow' and 'whoa' "well... this is working better then expected..." she said "dang... Ino and Sakura are really going at... it's even kind of making me horny"

The girls in the class didn't even care that Anko walked in... this IS basically what she wanted, right? No matter how... out there this 'project' was

Ino and Sakura started kissing deeply as cum started leaking from their pussies and they moaned VERY loudly into each others mouths

They were close... very close... and wit a few more pumps of the toys they both came hard, squirting cum out and soaking their clothes and the table top

"AAaaaaahhhhh" they cried and they went limp for a minute, and then almost as if in a rythem, girls trhoughout the class came releasing loud moans

girl1: ahahh ooooohhhhh

girl2: mmmmmmmmmmmmm yeeeesssss

girl3: AAAAhhhhhh

Hinata: aahh-ooohh ohh

Tenten: ooohhhh uhg aaahhh

...and many more

Anko's eyebrow raised significantly "... nice... That's what I call hot"

---

About forty paper towels, many wet skirts, and ten minutes later the girls all sat back in there seats... all blushing, knowing what they had just done

Anko stood up from her desk chair "Okay you horny little sluts, that was PERFECT you all get A pluses and Ino and Sakura for you little show you gave us, you get fift points extra credit on ALL grades in this class from now on"

Sakura and Ino lower their heads and blushed furiously

"Oh stop it you pansies... you ALL did it... What's to be embarrassed about, you all saw each other or at least are WELL aware what you all were doing, Admit it, you saw to girls fucking and probably thought it was hottest thing you've ever seen, am I wrong?" Anko said "Stop blushing, there's nothing to be embarrassed about"

"B-But... we had sex in front of the class... shouldn't we get expelled for something like that?" Sakura said

"Who's gonna know... you'd all get in trouble and so would I, but like this everyone's happy" Anko answered, and most of the girls seemed to now be okay with it

Tenten stood up "so let me get something straight, if I were to fuck say... Hinata for everyone to see... I could get that much credit??" she asked

"... Well... yeah... if Hinata were to be willing... if you rape some one I'll have to kill you"

Hinata: But yo-

Anko: But what?

Hinata: ... nothing

"Any girls that are actually willing to do something like that will get the credit I gave Sakura and Ino... I'll make it fun for you" Anko chuckled, almost evilly

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Well, hope you got a kick out of that, I know I did, it was the greater side of perversion. This story's real plot shows itself in the next chapter so STAYED TUNED lol

-Later

**__**


	8. Orochimaru The Yanitor

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 8: OROCHIMARU… THE YANITOR_**

**_

* * *

_**

In the deep darkness of the high school basement, in the closed off janitors closet, a lone light bulb flickered on and off for less then a second revealing Orochimaru sitting in a chair, with a scowl, the light then flickered on again for another second, and he was with his ten fingers pressed against each other staring into the nothingness of the... evil Janitor's closet

"... I hate my life... I hate those kids... I hate this school... I hate that damn RAT in the cafeteria that I can't catch and the family racoons in the ventilation shafts!!! It's no wonder this school stinks to high hell... those things probably SHIT in the fans for all I know... If it wasn't for that DAMNED senile, cantankerous, Sarutobi!!! That shit of a principal... If it wasn't for him, I'd be the head of this worthless building and those little Snot nose brat's would bow down before me or BUUUUUUURN, WUAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA" he ranted with sinister glee(as you can see... Orochimaru's a man that absolutely LOVES his job)

BUT to Orochimaru's pure dismay the intercom system came on "_Hey... Janitor... get your ass to the second floor, men's room, the stuffs clogged like a god took an almighty dump in our unworthy toilets"_

The Yanit-Janitor, growled and stood up from his tiny chair, and walked to his left to the wall with a cabinet that had a sign above it that read 'Orochimaru's assorted weapons for eradicating germs and bacteria'

He opened the cabinet and revealed a HUGE collection of cleaning devises and tools, and he pull the plunger off of its hooks and closed it, before walking over(even though he only has to take three steps because the size of the room) to the door and grabbing his mop which was propped up against the wall by the door

"I'll burn them all..." he mumbled and walked out of the janitors closet...

---

It was lunch time in the Cafeteria, and Ino and Sakura were eating at a table as Hinata sat down and joined them

"So, what do you girls wanna do after school?" Ino asked

"Well... I uh have to go to my fathers dojo with my cousin and help out today" Hinata said

"You sure are busier then usual" Sakura said

"well... y-yeah... I guess you're right" Hinata chuckled

"Well what ever it is, it seems to make you happy because of it, so power to you" Ino said

"I still can't believe what we did in sex-ed today..." Sakura said with a slight blush, but a small smile as well

"... well I have to say... it was hot" Ino said

"... extra credit for having sex in front of everyone?" Hinata said "The legends about this being the strangest school in the world are true"

Sakura went to grab her bottle of water but ended up knocking it over, and it split its contents all over Ino's lap, who happened to be sitting right next to Sakura

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, here..." Sakura trailed off as she got out of her chair, got on her knee's turned Ino around in her chair, and forcefully parted her legs before getting between them and rubbing everywhere that was wet with her bare hand

Ino blushed and leaned back, and subconsciously pushed her hips into Sakura's hand, as she got hotter

"Um... Ino, Sakura..." Hinata said

Ino snapped out of it and Sakura quickly got back in her seat with a blush "... S-Sorry" she said

"It's okay..." Ino replied

As the girls continued to eat Naruto and Sasuke walked up to their table and Naruto slammed his hand down on it getting their attention

"Hey ladies, we're going to go screw with the Yanitor... you wanna come with?" the blond boy asked

"I'll go... I want to get that bastard back for throwing a urinal cake at my head!" Sakura said

"... wow Sakura... didn't expect YOU to agree so easily" Sasuke said

"He threw a urinal cake at me, A URINAL CAKE!! I have no idea WHERE that's been!" Sakura said

"... understandable... revenge is nice..." Sasuke said with a shrug

"but Sakura..." Hinata tried to protest

"oh stop being such a good girl" Ino said "It sound like fun... that guys a freak"

Naruto hopped onto the table "Okay! its settled then, lets go to the basement ladies!" he said with a huge grin as he pointed seemingly in some random direction, then next theing he knew Sakura kicked his legs out from under him and fell face first onto the table top and then tumbled over on to the ground

The students were at an up-roar with laughter, and Sasuke loomed his head over Naruto with his perpetual, blank face and stared at him "... you idiot..." he said in a calm manner

"Sakura... that was un called for" Hinata said getting from her seat and helping the blond boy

"He draws to much attention to himself..." Sakura said rubbing her temples

---

After a short time of waiting for Naruto, they departed to the halls and walked to the west where a door is that led to the 'Forbidden Basement'

As they turned into a hall Naruto saw Mizuki turn onto the same hall on the opposite end, and Naruto pulled the group back avoiding the security guard's notice

He took them to a hallway next to it and hid there while Mizuki came out and continued down the hall, with out noticing them

the group then, like mice in the dark, dashed from cover point to cover point and into the hall, before going to the end and seeing wooden door with a sign on it that read 'Basement Level, Staff and Maintenance, ONLY!'

"well the rules are meant to be broken, aren't they?" Naruto said mischieviously and he turned the door knob and pulled open the door, it was pitch black in side and a froboding smell emitting from the dark depths

"God, that wreaks" Ino said pinching her nostrils shut

Hinata was shivering "I-Its the smell of the dead students' bodies, t-that the crazy Janitor killed" she stammered

"Oooooh come on, lets just go already, the guys left" Sakura said, and they looked around to see the two others going down the stairs

"Wait for us" Sakura said, pushing the other girls to get going

They took slow steady steps and the wooden staircase, creaked and cracked with their weight, and they were only five steps down when the door slammed shut behind them and Hinata shrieked and jumped accidentally knocking Ino and Sakura down the stairs with her and as they tumbled Sasuke and Naruto turned back to see what the fuck was the noise and they were bull dozed down the stairs with the girls in one giant snowball effect and they slammed onto the floor with a big thud

The tangled pile of students, grunted and groaned as they pulled apart and shook off their daze

Naruto sat up and shook his head, violently, and Ino saw Hinata sit up while holding her head and with swirls in her eyes, and streams of tears "oooooowww"

"Be more careful Hinata, you could have killed us all" Sakura said

"Well we're fine so lets just get moving and do this before the lunch period ends" Sakura said standing up and walking towards a dim light around the corner of a hall to the groups right

"But what if that creepy janitor comes down here and finds us?" Hinata asked

"oh don't worry, I took care of that" Naruto said

---

Orochimaru was in the second floor bathroom plunging a toilet that was slightly over flowing, and he viciously tried to un clog the plumbing, of this atroscious septic filth

"God dammit... what in-human creature removed their waste in my toilets!?!?" the Yanit-Janitor hissed "I'll kill them if I get my hands on them"

---

The group of students worked their way down the hall to the light and turned around the corner to see a wide open room with one tiny, flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling, and water dripped from the pipes into buckets on the floor, and here was about 4 rooms in this arena of the basement, each hand a sign, one read 'Breaker Box', another read 'Boiler Room' the third said 'Furnace' and the last read... 'Yanitor's Closet'... wait a minute

"NARUTO!" Sakura snapped as the said boy, scraped out the 'J' and replaced it with a 'Y'

"what? they made a typo" Naruto said

"It Janitor, not Yanitor" Sakura defended

"That's what I keep saying, YAN-NEE-TOR"

"oh forget it you dope" Sakura huffed

"HA, I win" Naruto beamed with a grin and he turned on his heel and opened the Janitors closet

"Naruto... it's amazing you made it to high school..." Sasuke sighed

Naruto walked in and saw, Orochimaru's mop bucket and he looked around the tiny room, and walked over to a shelf, where he saw a dead rat, laying, and he looked at the other shelves and saw an array of things

"lets see here... toilet brush, anti-bacterial, rat trap, cockroach poison, pickled monkeys hand, two pieces of a former rat, and buckets of paint... oooooo paint..." He grinned evilly

Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked around the wide area of the basement and up to furnace room

"Can you hear that?" Sakura asked

"what?" Hinata asked, then they heard a slight smooth rumbling get louder as they got closer and they pulled open the door and the room as lit by a dim red light, that shaded over the objects forming what looked like a skull "AAAHH" Sakura yelped and she jumped into Ino's arms wit her own wrapped tightly around her lovers neck

"Sakura... calm down its just the furnace" Ino said pushing the pink haired one off

"Hhhmmm... I wonder if what Naruto left the janitor is all that bad?" Sasuke pondered

---

As the poor soul of the janitor plunged and plunged the toilet, and was getting no where he sneezed out of the blue and with the recoil of he sudden action slammed forward driving the wooden end of the plunger into his left eye... He yelled in pain and jumped back and hit the ground and copped his hands over his face and rolled back and forth on the ground

"AAAAHHH, god DAMMIT, oooohhh FUCK, my FUCKING EYE!" he writhed in pain, flailing about vigorously

---

Naruto searched around the basement and went back the way they came towards the stairs, but leaving wasn't his intention, and the other four followed after him

The blond boy found his was into another area of the basement and could barely make anything out because of how dark it was, and he put his hand on the wall to guide himself until he felt the brick texture change to a smooth wooden one... which meant only one thing... a door

Naruto pulled it open and walked in, looking around and feeling the wall, until finding a light switch which he flicked on "Well at least SOME of the lights work..." he said and looked at what was illuminated

The room was light by a green light, and there were weird plants and chemistry equipment almost like a lab, complete with a micro-scope, lab coat on a hook, a computer, and three filing cabinets"

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Sasuke walked into the lab and looked around "... wow ... wonder what the yani-... janitor does here" Hinata pondered out loud

---

"UN-CLOG DAMN YOU!!!" Orochimaru roared at the toilet, as he furiously continued to plunge, despite the gigantic swollen, black eye

"you piece o' SHIIIIT!" Orochimaru shouted and he pulled the plunger, throwing it behind himself so hard it stuck into the wall and kicked the toilet

"I'll show YOU, you inferior pile of shit!!" he yelled, and ran out of the bathroom screaming

-

Meanwhile in the lunch room...

The students were eating their lunch enjoying their break from class when that piece was ABSOLUTELY destroyed(!!!!!) by a screaming Orochimaru bursting through the doors like a mad man waiting for blood, with a pulsating left eye from his earlier injury, and he power walked up to the closest table, which Shikamaru, Chouj, and Kiba happened to be sitting

Shikamaru sighed "...man... I don't even know why I come to school anymore its so-" he was cut off when Orochimaru grabbed the chair he sat it and literally yanked it out from underneath the student, causing his face to fall STRAIGHT into his tray of food

"GIVE ME THAT!!" the janitor yelled

"-troublesome..." Shikamaru finished his sentence, and looked back to see the janitor in a soaking wet jump-suit that wreaked of septic sludge, turn around and dash back out of the cafeteria, screaming again

-

Back in the bathroom with the clogged toilet Orochimaru ran up to the said plumbing unit, and reared the chair high above his head "DIIIIIIEEE!" he screamed and slammed the chair down on the toilet seat shatter off a piece of its brim, he then reared back again and began a relentless and mindless assault on the thing "That's right, die, DIE!!!!"

The toilet was shattered and broken into hundreds of scattered pieces, sending the sewer matter and fluids everywhere, and he dropped the filthy and battered chair, as a male student walked into the see "WHY WON'T YOU UN-CLOG!?!??!?!?!?!" the janitor screamed at the toilet while curling his fingers and blood vessels popped out all over his neck and head

The student stood there with his jaw dropped at the janitor and the small hole left in the floor, that was once the toilet

Orochimaru whipped his head to the student and dashed up to him latching onto the collar of his shirt and lifting him off his feet and getting inches from his face "What are YOU looking AT?!?" he roared

The student went into a panic attack "D-Don't rape me Mr. Janitor" he whimpered before fainting completely

Orochimaru growled like a dog with rabies, looking at a squirrel, before tossing the student into the bathroom, making him slide across the degusting floor which had the bodily waste of at least two hundred other people

---

Sarutobi sat in his desk looking at some papers "Well... I'll just dock that from his already miserable pay" he said to himself

---

Naruto had put on the lab coat which was MUCH bigger then he was, and it dragged on the floor behind him and he fiddled with the chemistry supplies and chemical's

"N-Naruto... I don't think that's such a good idea" Hinata cautioned her friend

"I'll be fine..." Naruto said before pouring a vile of red liquid into one with blue liquid, and it bubbled a little and turned purple, before ceasing the boiling almost instantly, and smoking

"hhhmm? nothing?" Naruto asked "aaaaahhh man" he whined, and just then a loud pop rang out from the vile and sending a slight plume of fire up and Naruto jumped back

Sasuke shook his head and pulled open a cabinet and saw a couple pf pipe's and spherical things, he pulled out one of each and looked at them and saw wires on the pipes end, and his eye's widened with realization "is this a BOMB??" he snapped

Ino and Sakura ran over to him and looked at it "holy crap, it may be" Ino said

"Sasuke went to carefully put it back in the cabinet but it slipped from his hand and fell to the ground, and three of them tensed up and curled their arms out of reflex, but the pipe bomb only hit the ground with a loud 'CLINK' noise, and nothing more

"phew..." Sasuke sighed in relief "guess it was a dud... That was too close for comfort"

"Seriously" Sakura said

"Naruto, be careful" they heard Hinata say and they turned back to see him stop tinkering with the vials, and he turned around

"fine... this is dull anyways" Naruto said, but just then the vile he was toying with exploded in a plume of fire behind him, and he jumped away from it and truned around "ooopps... heeheehee" he chuckled rubbing the back of his head

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, and tapped him on the shoulder while looking at the scorched table... "Hey idiot..."

"huh?" Naruto said turning his head to him, only to see him pointing down behind Naruto

"your ass is on fire..." Sasuke said all to calmly, and Naruto looked at his back as best he could and saw smoke and fire on his ass

"AAHH" Naruto shouted, and started running around the group holding his flaming ass "AAAhhh put it out, put it out!" He pleaded

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the wall where a fire extinguisher off

Sakura dropped her head into her hand and sighed while Hinata grew a look of concern, and Ino shook her head as the blond boy ran about until a stream of white foam blasted him with enough force to nock him to the ground and put out the fire

The girls looked to see Sasuke standing there with the fire extinguisher "calm down idiot, you ever heard of 'stop, drop and roll'?"

Just then the door to the lab burst open and the students all whipped around to see Orochimaru standing there "What the hell are doing in HERE??" the janitor roared

"uh... us, what are YOU doing here?" Naruto asked pointing an accusing finger at him

"M-Me... I'm the janitor, I can go anywhere I want!" Orochimaru said pulling out three urinal cakes from his pocket holding them between his fingers and threw them at Naruto and the others who all ducked as they whizzed over head and exploded upon impact with the wall

Naruto looked at where the urinal cakes hit with wide eyes "wow... exploding urinal cakes... now I've seen everything..." he said

"You haven't seen anything... I'm in a REALLY bad mood you snot eating little cockroaches..." Orochimaru said pulling out even more urinal cakes and threw them at the students, and they ran around one of the desks and avoided the exploding make-shift throwing weapons

"You'll never get us Yanitor" Naruto said

"fuck you!!!!!" The janitor roared

---

the basement door flew open and the five students darted out like bats out of hell, running for their lives, and about twenty seconds later Orochimaru came up the stairs with his mop in hand looking like he was about to kill some one with it, and looked around for them ad found nothing "you can't get away from me you little brats... I'll burn you yet" he grumbled and walked back down stairs closing the door behind himself

Naruto and the others ran into the cafeteria panting "that guys fucking insane!!" Ino panted

"I know..." Hinata agreed with a nod

"Well... we know he's willing to kill us..." Sasuke said catching his breath

"Yeah... but fucking with him is SO much fun though" Naruto laughed, and Sakura hit him in the head

"You need to grow up..." Sakura said before sighing "... I didn't manage to get him back for hitting me with that nasty urinal cake either..."

"Oh don't worry... I did something that should make him pay very much so" Naruto said rubbing his hand together evilly, and with a wicked smile

---

Orochimaru was in one of the hall ways mopping the floor mumbling things about, how his life sucks, and how he'll get revenge "Stupid mother fucking kids I swear... I'll burn this school down yet" he said and he dipped his mop into the bucket, and strained it in the built in strainer before pulling it out and then realizing something

Orochimaru lifted the mop up and looked at the cleaning end, which was covered in dark blue paint, and dripping on the floor, he whipped his head around and saw that in his trance of rage and mumbling he had NOT been mopping he floor... but painting it with the mop instead

Blood vessel popped out on his head and neck and started throbbing, and he began breathing very heavily before letting out a yell "RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he bellowed, and gripped his mop with both hands and snapped the pole in two grinding his teeth together, and then his face went from that of fury to that a fear and shock and he looked at his mop "Oh god no... Matilda!! What have I done to you?!?!?!" she cried to the heavens

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

wuahahahahahaa, GOD I NEVER laughed so hard while typing a chapter, I hope you liked it

-Later

**__**


	9. Twisted Developments

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 9: TWISTED DEVELOPMENTS_**

**_

* * *

_**

Well it was Math class, and the clocks last five minutes couldn't tick by slower if they were broken... so... very... dull... we all know Math suck's(and all you folks out there that like it for whatever reason too)

Sakura tapped her pencil on the desk watching the last minute click to an end and the bell rang, and the class was dismissed for the day

Ino and Sakura gathered their thing's and met at the door, before leaving the room to head to their lockers

"God... could that have been any more boring, 375 times 78 equals what, and the angle of the line that" Sakura sighed

"Oh well at least the days over..." Ino said

"Seriously... what at day... first me and you basically have sex in class, then we get chased out of the basement by a crazy Yanitor chucking explosive urinal cakes of all things..." Sakura listed

"Sakura...?" Ino asked

"Huh?" the pink haired teen responded

"You just said 'Yanitor'..." Ino said before slightly chuckling

"I what? ah dammit Naruto!" Sakura growled

"Calm down, its a lowly job anyways... who really cares about the Yanitor of all people" Ino said

"Now you're saying it on purpose..." Sakura said

"maybe..." Ino giggled, but what they didn't realize was Orochimaru was on his knee scrubbing the tile floor of a hall they past by... what was he scrubbing... the paint he mopped the floor with... what else

the Yanit-... you know what I'm going to just call him the Yanitor okay? The Yanitor grinded his teeth together over hearing the two girls last bit of conversation "They think I WANT this job?!" he snapped, and a few students turned to him

"These disrespectful, filthy, fesses tossing, snot nibbling, MONKEYS!!! I got STUCK with this job because that od fart Sarutobi, had to demote me from the top chemistry teacher to this low paying, insignificant Yanit-JANITOR!!" He said with fury

The students were just staring at him as he was in the middle of the hall, the Yanitor looked around himself at the gawking faces "What are YOU looking at?!?!?! Yoooouuuuu..." he said pointing at the students, going in a line from one to another "All of you... hhmmehehe...you're all gonna-wuahahha... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

The students just kind of went back to what they were doing, ignoring the crazy Yanitor... well that's what he thought until and open bottle of soda smacked into the back of his head and the soda went all over him drenching his head and shoulder area "Hey you old freaking loser, when do the people in the white coats come to take you to the Happy Farm?" Kiba shouted before quickly turning away as the students burst into laughter, and Orochimaru looked around for who was responsible for who threw the bottle and said the shit... but saw no indication of whom

The Yanitor grinded his teeth with pure fury, as they laughed, and he clinched his fists so tightly his nails drew blood from his palm, and his teeth were now cracking and one of them kind of broke off, and he went back to scrubbing the floor of its paint "you'll all burn..." he mumbled

---

Hinata and Sakura were at Sakura's locker as she closed it ready to leave for the day, and she turned to Hinata who bore a bit of an uncertain face

"Hinata...? You okay?" The pink haired girl asked her friend

"Yeah... it's just... I guess I should tell you and Ino something..." Hinata said

"About what?" Sakura asked

"You'll see. Will you come with me before going home?" The Hyuga asked

"I will but I'm not sure what Ino's schedule is, ask her" Sakura answer

"Okay... oh here she comes now "Hinata said pointing down the hall and Sakura turned around and saw her too

Ino walked up "you guy's ready?" she asked

"Uh Ino? Could you come with us?" Hinata asked

"Uh... sure why?" Ino asked

"I need to show you..." Hinata said

"You can't tell us?" Ino asked

"it's easier to show you..." Hinata said and she began down the hall and up a flight of stairs, as Ino and Sakura followed

They went towards the south wing of the school as the few remaining dregs of students left the halls and got their thing's

"Uh Hinata where are we going?" Ino asked

"Wait a minute... this is near the sex-ed room..." Sakura said and Hinata stopped in front of the said door, and opened it

The girls walked in and Anko was sitting at her desk fiddling with a pencil with her leg's crossed as she looked at them "So you brought them..." she said rising to her feet

"Yeah..." Hinata said as she closed the door behind them

"Hiiiinataaaa…?" Sakura said slowly with a look of what seemed like realization and stun

"Well you sure about this?" Anko asked

"Yeah..." Hinata said, and then they nodded to each other and Anko bent down a little, and they embraced in a hug before kissing passionately

Ino and Sakura's jaw dropped "I... SO saw this coming..." Sakura said covering her face with her hands but looking through her fingers "Ever since we got to the south wing"

"H-Hinata... you kinky little slut" Ino chuckled "was that time in the bathroom really that good?"

Hinata and Anko broke their kiss "Well I kind of always had a thing for Hinata... That's one of the reason I usually use her as a part of the 'demonstrations' I show you all" Anko said

"And I figured Naruto, probably doesn't feel the same about me as I did for him... and I thought after the bathroom thing that being with a female wouldn't be all that bad..." Hinata blushed poking her finger together "just so long as father doesn't find out..."

"but... but... Mitarashi-sensei is what... 18 years older than you?" Sakura said "Lesbianism is one thing..."

"I'm 27 thank you" Anko said(take into account their ages are after Shipuudden)

"So you're 11 years older then Hinata..." Ino said

"Yep" Anko nodded

Hinata bowed to her two friends "Please don't tell any one else"

"But Hinata... why did you even tell ME? I barely know you all that well... at least compared Sakura" Ino said

"Because you two are my only real friends, other than Naruto and Sasuke, Shino and Kiba... but their guys" Hinata said

"Yeah... they'd just gawk and ask to watch" Sakura said, and the other three females chuckled a little

"So very true... men are all perverts" Anko said

"I wouldn't say all guys are that way, but the number of good guys is diminishing to close to nothing. Is that why you're lesbian Mitarashi-sensei?' Ino said

"Well... I consider myself Bisexual... but I find it more fun with girls... and schools over call me Anko" the adult female said

"And you're a pedophile..." Sakura mumbled, but she made it loud enough for Anko to hear on purpose

"yeah... but at least I'm not forcing her into this... I just ended up making her hornier then usual when I did the breast demonstration, and I decided to finish the job when I saw her go into the bathroom so fast, and gave her my address and number if she wanted to do a little more" Anko said

"You were LYING!" Sakura said pointing to Hinata "I remember that day you said you had things to do" Sakura said

"I'm sorry" Hinata bowed

"It's okay... well now I know why you've been happy lately" Sakura said

"Y-Yeah... I have been happier lately" Hinata said with a smile

Sakura looked at Anko, and walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm and dragged a few feet away "come with me"

"S-Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Anko asked to the sudden action

Sakura let go of her and looked her in the eye "okay, I'm not sure weather this is just to fulfill your sick fantasies, or if you really love her, but I so swear to the god's that if you toy with her emotions or use her in any way, I _will_ find out about it and I _will_ kill you myself" Sakura whispered

Anko stared at her with a look of interest, before smiling softly "you really care about her don't you?" she asked

"Of course I do, she's my friend, and though she doesn't like to admit her emotions are fragile, she's been looked down on by her father her whole life, she does the best she can and gets crap for it, she made a total of five ranks in her father's Martial Arts dojo, in two styles of fighting in a year and a half, and you know what her father say's? 'you need to try harder'!!" Sakura said

"and because of that, she's got weak emotions?" Anko asked

"Yeah, and Romance is something she was never really good at, she's too shy, and she's always trying to please the people around her, hoping she isn't being looked down upon by them" Sakura explained, still in a whisper

"I know she's a fragile girl, but she's more then capable of defending herself, if she has those two styles of fighting, what are they?" Anko asked

"I think she said, Judo and Jujitsu" Sakura said

"Both utilizing forms of grappling if I'm not mistaken, so she has the best defense against rape... even though I wouldn't force anything on her she was ACTUALLY willing to do" Anko explained

"what about the groping of her breasts in class?" sakura said

"she wouldn't have been moaning if she didn't want it" Anko said knowingly, and Sakura dropped her head in realization, as her teacher, and now her best friends girlfriend turned and walked away

"Yeeaah... what a day..." Sakura said

---

In the basement, of the school, or to be more specific the Yanitor's closet, Orochimaru sat looking at something he held in his hands with a sinister smile on his face "Those worthless monkeys will get what's coming to them Heeheehehehehe, they'll burn... and then THEY can clean up the mess while I disappear... stupid fools... stupid, stupid fools" he said

---

-Meanwhile on the school bus-

The students were dead silent, not a sound to be heard... fearing the... consequences of breaking the new rules, and suffering the totalitarian WRATH of Hayate the bus driver, who just happen to be sitting in the drivers seat, smoking his cigarette happily driving the bus in quiet, nothing but the rumble of the engine, with a ridiculous smile

However, Naruto and Sasuke found a what they believed to be a loop-hole in the system; Sasuke turned to his left

, where Naruto was sitting across the aisle, and the blond turned to him, Sasuke then formed a string of hand sings

-Monkey, Tiger, Dragon, Ram-(Hey idiot, does you ass still hurt from the grilling you gave it)

Naruto took on an offended look, and then and then got angry before doing hand sings of his own

-Tiger, Ram, Rat, Bird, Snake-(yeah well at least my hair doesn't look like a ducks ass)

Sasuke gritted his teeth and formed more hand sings

-Rat, Monkey, Ram, Dog, Dragon, Rat, S-(you son of a bitch, I'm gonna kick you're as-) but just as Sasuke was about to form the snake sign a coin flipped through the air and it lodged it's edge deep into the flesh of the Uchiha's right hand

Sasuke's eye's widened and his pupils shrank as tiny blood vessels crawled towards he center of his eyes, and a few drops of blood fell to the floor of the bus

the Uchiha then gritted his teeth and looked to the front of the bus where the coin came from and Saw Hayate who had his arm out to make it possible to flick the coin at his hand, without even turning his head, or averting his eye from the road "NO communication of any kind, you smart asses!" the driver demanded

Sasuke took deep breaths and was about to scream in pain, but Hayate spoke up again "NO noise, you scream and you're off the bus" he grinned evilly

Sasuke grinded his teeth and flailed around a little, with tears falling in rivers down his cheeks, and Naruto cupped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, and getting in trouble too

Sasuke pressed the back of his head against the seat, and arching his back, gripping his right wrist with his left hand, as a few more drops of blood fell from the back of his hand, he couldn't imagine the pain, Or how deep it was, it was nearly half way lodged into the back of his hand between the knuckles of his index and middle fingers

Naruto struggled greatly to keep from laughing, watching his rival in such pain was hilarious to him

Sasuke calmed down a little and slowly grabbed he coin with his other hand and tried pulling it out, only invoking more pain as he pulled his flesh and skin with it, it was so lodged damn tightly

He nearly screamed as he tried to pull it out, but he stopped him self and tried to pull it out again, trying harder, but getting nothing but more pain, and his arm began shaking with pain and he bit his lip nearly drawing blood, tears still falling, and the ridiculous faces didn't help Naruto either

Sasuke gave up and turned to the kid next to him in the window seat who had a freaked out look, with a driver like this, wouldn't you, and he held his hand out to him, and mouthed the worded 'pull it out'

the student pointed to himself and mouthed 'me?', Sasuke nodded furiously

The Uchiha then mouthed again 'pull it out' only with a much stronger face, the student reluctantly grabbed the coin and yanked it of Sasuke in one go

Sasuke's face scrunched up and that was it

"AAAAHHH-" He slapped his hand over his mouth and just then the bus came to a screeching halt, once again flinging the students forward and into the seat in front of themselves

Hayate got up and walked down the aisle to Sasuke and stared at him with wide eye's, a snarl, and a frown, making one hall of a face ad grabbed his shirt

the people walking along the sidewalk then got to view the site of Sasuke Uchiha fly through and out of the buses window, shattering it completely, and the boy crashed down onto the pavement, before the bus began to drive off

Sasuke turned his head to see the bus and grunted "That bastard..."

Back in side the bus, Naruto couldn't hold his laughter and he finally let it out "Bwahahahah-HAHAHAHAHA" he began cracking up

Sasuke then saw the bus come to a screeching halt once again and he looked on in confusion, and a few seconds later he saw Naruto fly out the window on the left side of the bus(the opposite of himself) and crash on the pavement before his book bag landed on his head

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sasuke laughed, as he pounded his fist on the ground, and when he subsided his laughter got up and walked over to the boy, who had yet to get off his face on the pavement

"Yo..." Sasuke called

Naruto then brought his arms above his head and formed hand signs

-Monkey, Tiger, Dragon, Ram, Bird, Rat, Snake, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Horse, Boar-(ouch)

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there be chapter 9 of this Yuri, I suspect there will be maybe 12-15 so stay with me, you loved the last chapter, and I'm glad you did, I thought it was the funniest thing I've ever written in my life, practically the whole thing made me laugh, thanks

-Later

**__**


	10. The Ricochet Affect

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 10: THE RICOCHET AFFECT_**

**_

* * *

_**

--Simple physics state that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, and its the same of a saying that goes... what goes around comes around; THIS is the Ricochet Affect--

---

NOTE: those of you who don't want or don't like the Hinata and Anko stuff then don't read the first half of this chapter, cuz now it gets kinky... if you do want to skip it then go down until you see: (**START**)

* * *

"What did you say Hinata?!" Sakura asked

"...um... t-the sex is good" she blushed

"I always knew you had a kinky side to you..." Ino said

"Well being shy her whole life isn't going to get her anywhere" Anko stated

"One thing I'll agree with you about..." Sakura said

"Sakura we can't really say much... we're a couple" Ino said

"Oooohhh did the little session earlier today make you realize something?" Anko asked mischievously

"We were together before that!" Sakura said "...not like YOU actually had any influence in it anyways..."

"well you're touchy about it" Anko chuckled

"The only reason either of us did that in class was because we were already together" Ino shrugs "and we got a little to hot for out own good"

Anko smirked and walked over to her bag, which sat on the ground next to her desk and dug in it before pulling out a red double sided dildo and tossing it to Ino who caught it

"What the?!" Sakura asked

"You two can have that" Anko said with an odd grin "don't worry, its still brand new... yet to be used"

"What's wrong with you...?" Sakura asked

"Oh don't deny that you loved having Ino ram one of those into you tiny twat" Anko shrugged

"You're twisted, why haven't you been fired yet?" Sakura asked

"Why haven't that crazy bus driver or the chemical crazed Janitor been fired yet?" Anko retorted

"Good point" Sakura said

"Or that jackass of a security guard, he dragged a guy by his hair to the office for looking at the time on his cell phone... I've seen it" Hinata said

"Well I guess we don't really have a reason to stay, so I guess we should just go" Ino said putting he new toy in her bag

"Yeah, I've got work still myself..." Anko said returning to her desk and sitting down

"Well Hinata you gonna stay here?" Sakura asked

"Yeah... go on, I'll talk to you two later" Hinata said "Bye"

"alright, see you" Ino and Sakura said as they left the room, but just as they closed the door Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist pulled her down the hall

"Ino what are you doing?" Sakura asked

"I want to see something..." Ino said, and she led Sakura to the opposite side of the south wing, an into a room, where she let go and walked up to the window and parted the horizontal blinds and looked across the small court yard and into the sex-ed rooms window

"What are you doing Ino?" Sakura asked

"this is my fourth period class, I can see the sex-ed room from here, and cause schools out she has the window's blinds opened" Ino said

"Still didn't answer my question" Sakura informed

"I'm going to see what they do when their alone of course" Ino said in a matter-of-fact way

"wow... you are perverted..." Sakura said, and she looked away, but it was as if some unknown force of curiosity grabbed her chin and turned her head and she gave in to the 'curiosity' or that's what she was calling it...

Sakura got to Ino's left and looked between the blinds too and Saw Anko sitting at her desk ruffling through papers and Hinata sitting on the teachers desk close to her

Back in the sex-ed room Hinata looked down at Anko "why is it you actually are doing this with me?" she asked

"Because I like you... Its not just for shits and giggles..." Anko said "Why?"

"No reason... I guess I just really want a serious relationship... regardless of who its with..." Hinata said

"hhhmm... why do you want one so bad?" Anko asked softly

Hinata blushed "It may sound cheesy... but I want to be loved... and my family's not the best for that and I feel at ease when you hold me" she said poking her fingers together

Anko smiled, Hinata loved this side of her, when she wasn't all crazy, but instead; kind and loving... at least to her she was... Hinata couldn't say anything for the people Anko was with before her

"Would... you hold me?" Hinata asked with a blush

"C'mon here..." Anko said as she grabbed Hinata's hips and pulled her off the desk and into her lap, and turned her to face the same direction

Back in the other room, Ino and Sakura's spherical orbs known ass eyeballs were totally fixated on the two other females, and anticipation was building...

Anko rested her chin on Hinata desk a she singed her name on the classes attendance sheet, and finishing what she needed to, before bringing her hands up to rub Hinata's stomach gently, coaxing a quiet hum from the girl

Anko licked her neck and led it up to begin nibbling on her ear still rubbing the girls stomach "Aaanko-sensei..." Hinata moaned

the older female trailed her left hand up to grip and knead at Hinata's plump, luscious left breast, and the younger girl felt a twisting feeling of excitement well up in her, I say Twisting because the excitement bounced up and down and around all over in her gut... like butterflies I guess(action)

"Well you know our drill... do you want to go all the way right here or not?" Anko asked

"you d-don't have t-to ask me to have sex every time A-Anko-sensei" Hinata said

"Hinata how many times do I have to tell you, not to call me sensei? We're a couple now... drop the formalities" Anko chuckled

"...I think... its k-kind of... k-kinky" Hinata said

"hhmm is that it? well go for it then" Anko said, as she began to un button Hinata's shirt one by one slowly and teasingly, Hinata's blush grew deeper, not of embarrassment, but because of how hot this was

Once Hinata's shirt was opened down the middle Anko pulled it off and un-hooker the girls bra and let her soft breasts bounce a little

Anko smiled "you know these are bigger then they should be for your age, their bigger then mine and I'm older and totally matured" she said

"D-Do you like them?" the Hyuga asked

"of course I do..." Anko said simply, and she pinched her nipples and began pulling, twisting, fondling and groping the mounds of flesh

Back in the room with Ino and Sakura, the pink-haired teen was subconsciously tightening her legs together, as she got horny and her lover was no different, thought she turned and looked at sakura, who's hips were shaking, and because she was bent of the cabinet under the window Ino saw a bit of her panties and noticed they were a little wet, and she smirked before going back to watching Anko and Hinata across the way

Anko began sucking and nibbling on Hinata's neck still kneading her ample breasts, and making the girl moan deeply, she then went to lick her earlobe, and Hinata got goosebumps all over her body from Anko's warm breath

Anko then reached down to her own side with her left hand and dug in her purse on the floor, and pulled out another double sided dildo, a lavender one "I bought two for us, but I don't think you mind letting Ino and Sakura have one" she said before using her other hand to pull Hinata's skirt up and she pulled her panties out of the way, and pushing one of the toy's ends in to her pussy

Hinata pushed and rolled her hips a little and released loud moans as Anko pushed and pulled the toy, dripping pre-cum onto Anko's lap and the floor below

"ooohhh Anko-Sensei... aaahhh..." Hinata moaned, and Anko went back to using her free hand to fondle her breast, and started licking her neck again

Ino and Sakura looked on totally captivated by the scene, and Sakura was SO horny she slipped her hand between her leg's and under her skirt to mover her panties to the side and she began rubbing her whole sex with her index and middle fingers(equal and opposite reaction), and moaned slightly, this drew Ino's attention, and she looked to her left and saw Sakura fingering herself and she frowned slightly, before digging in her bag and pulling out the double sided dildo Anko gave her earlier and she moved her own panties aside and slid it in before going over behind Sakura who was oblivious to her until she felt a hand grab her hips and then something slide into her tight pussy

Sakura threw her head back as the sudden pleasure and moaned hard, before looking back to see Ino "If you were so horny just say so..." the blond said with a grin, before she began pumping the toy in and out with her own hips, and she leaned over and rested on Sakura's back, who was resting her stomach on the cabinet, and rested her head on her shoulder "just keep watching..." Ino said as Sakura still had the blinds parted with her free hand

Back in the sex-ed room, Hinata was moaning loudly and gripping the edge of the desk as Anko rammed the toy in and out of her

Hinata couldn't just sit here like this on Anko's lap, so she stood from the chair and bent of the edge of the desk and let Anko keep going with more leverage and room

Anko smirked and stood up and she pulled her skirt up and dropped her black lace panties to the floor and turned Hinata around before sliding the other end in her self and pumping as Hinata sat on the desk

The Hyuga girl wrapped her arms around Anko's neck and kissed her, and Anko slid her tongue into the other girls mouth and swirled it around, battling her tongue

Anko trusted her hips driving the toy in and out of both pussies, and he wrapped her arms around Hinata's abdomen for leverage

Ino continued to pump into Sakura as the two of them watched Hinata and Anko "aahh-ahhh ohh yes" Sakura moaned with each pump feeling better and better "Ino... I'm going to cum soon, what about you?" she asked

"Same here..." Ino grunted as she was still the one pumping

Anko and Hinata kissed deeply and both grinded they hips towards each other driving the dildo deeper into their pussies more and more until it was completely in side them, half in Anko and half in Hinata, and the second their pussies made contact Anko grinded harder, making their clits rub against each other adding to the sensation and a few more pumps and they both came hard exploding with juices, they threw their heads back and tensed

"Aaaaahhhhh-AAAHHHH" they moaned as their cum dripping on to the floor in a large puddle

Sakura who was watching noticed they came and that was what pushed her over the edge and made her pussy explode with cum "Aahhhh oooohhh god yes!" Sakura cried

Ino came right after and they went limp on the cabinet, panting to catch their breath

---(**START**)

Meanwhile on the streets some where away from the school Naruto and Sasuke were walking home with looks of anger and depression burned on to their skulls

Sasuke sighed "Man... I hate walking home... it to far" He said

"...agreed..." Naruto grunted as he dragged his feet "That driver needs to get what's coming to him..."

"Seriously... we can't even breath loud on that bus..." Sasuke sighed

"This is all your fault" Naruto stated

"MY fault?! how?!" Sasuke questioned with a stupefied look

"You're the one who was talking... well sign language-ing shit! or something! but either way if you were giving me crap it wouldn't have happened"

"Excuses, excuses..." Sasuke said

"Quiet Sasgay Uchiballs" Naruto retorted

"WHAT?! The fuck you call me?!" Sasuke snapped "That's it you ignorant clown, I'm gonna kick you ass!"

Sasuke reeled his fist back and was about to hit him but Naruto pointed to their right "Hey look!" he said noticing the object of their rage

Sasuke stopped and turned to see Hayate filling the bus up at the gas station chowing down on a sandwich he bought at the station, BUT at that exact second Naruto threw a solid punch into Sasuke's vulnerable cheek sending him stumbling back

"you cheap bastard!" Sasuke growled as he held his cheek

"but listen, now's not the time we should be fighting with each other... we can get that bastard back now, it looks like he's dropped off all the kids lets go" Naruto said dashing over to the station behind Hayate's line of vision

"I'll let you off this once because you HAPPEN to be right for once" Sasuke said running after him

Hayate hummed a happy as he ate his sandwich and filled the tank of his bus, it was about half way as he leaned his back against the side of the bus unaware of the two deviants sneaking to the other side of the bus

"okay... any idea's?" Naruto asked

"Yeah..." he said digging in his bag and he pulled out a can of spray paint and grinned evilly

"nice... okay you do that, and I'll take care of my idea..." Naruto said with a similar grin, and Sasuke began spraying the paint on to the vehicle, and the reason Hayate didn't hear this was because of the traffic which was on the same side of the bus as him, so not even they knew about their actions to the bus, there was a road behind them but a scarcely used one, and no car was on it so they were in the clear

About five minutes later, the tank was full and he pulled out the nozzle and put it back before walking back over to the door and getting into the bus and starting it up, and pulling out of the gas station whistling to himself

As he turned onto the bust street, he accelerated and then the bus began to wobble side to side and he tried to keep under control, but it grew harder and hard and he was swerving a little now "Damn thing, the fucks wrong with you?!" he barked at the steering wheel

The bus then lost control and ran a ed light straight down a slightly steep hill, and the cars coming up the road had to suddenly turn, so sudden they all crashed into another car or a building on the side of the street, five cars ended up crashing, in a multi car pile up "AAAAAHHHHH" the driver screamed trying to control his bus, which grew more and more difficult every second

To the bus drivers UTTER dismay he heard a loud bang-pop like noise and then another almost right after, and he looked into the mirror and saw that both passenger side wheels had shredded and his rims screeched across the pavement and he looked ahead and saw a large truck coming head on and he whipped the steering wheel of the bus to the left to avoid a collision, so did the other driver "AAAAHHHH!" he screamed and the bus careened into the guard rail of the road nearly head and grinded across it destroying the front left of the bus completely as it finally came to a stop, and the truck crashed into the opposite guard rail, and with both vehicle the way they were people swerved to avoid the bus only to slam into the truck, and four cars piled up into a wad of metal

Hayate rose his bloodied head from the steering wheel and groaned in pain, and he shook his head vigorously before taking a look of TOTAL FURY, he kicked his way out of the passenger side of the bus(FYI: the side Naruto and Sasuke were on)

the driver stepped out and to the solid ground and growled as he rubbed his forehead, and turned to look at the wreckage that was once his beloved bus, and his jaw dropped when he saw in large blue letters 'FUCK YOU HITLER' and next to it was a chibi drawn picture of Hayate's face with a Hitler mustache, and a swastika on his forehead, with and even larger swastika ABOVE the picture of him(What goes around comes around)

Hayate's head twitched, well more like vibrated and he grinded his teeth together and took in DEEP breaths "I... can... guarantee... I... know... who... did... this" he snarled and he turned back toward the gas station to see that about half way there Sasuke and Naruto were witting on a 6 foot tall concrete wall, LAUGHING their asses to high heaven, Naruto pointed and flailed around with laughter and this caused him to fall over the back of the wall out of Hayate's view

Other drivers all seemed to be fine as they got out of their cars and began yelling at each other... mostly at Hayate

Sasuke jumped back as well

Naruto landed on his head but his laughter was great he didn't even feel pain, and he was still chuckling

"You okay idiot?" Sasuke asked

"How could I NOT be?" Naruto asked as he stood up rubbing his head with a grin and a thumbs up

"nice job on slashing the tires" Sasuke said

"Nice artwork" Naruto laughed and they banged their fisted together soaking in all the glorious revenge and the wonders it held

Back in the street Hayate was actually so angry to much blood was rushing to his head, nd he dropped to his knee, losing feeling in his legs "YOU... WORTH-less... fuck-ING... I'll... get... YOU!!" he spazzed with uncontrollable rage

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Well I hope you enjoyed, and will stick with me... I know this is an odd Fic... but that's the idea... strange and unpractical humor and romance

**__**

****


	11. Naruto's New Name is Joe

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE **_

**_CHAPTER 11: NARUTO'S NEW NAME IS JOE_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: I WARN you greatly... this next chapter has mass perversion in it.. so don't complain.. .Because you've been warned lol

* * *

Well after one of the oddest days of their lives, Sakura and Ino had gone their separate ways to head home, and finish the night

---

The next morning Sakura was back at school at her locker and pulling out her things to get ready for class and Hinata walked up to her "Hey Sakura, good morning" she greeted

"Morning Hinata... what's up with you... enjoy yer time with Anko yesterday?" Sakura asked

"how did you...? what did you say?" Hinata asked

"Nothing... nothing at all" Sakura grinned, as Ino walked up

"morning babe... morning Hinata" Ino said before kissing Sakura on the lips, who kissed back

"well... shall we go..." Hinata said

"sure" the other two said with nods and they walked down the hall and as they turned the corner they saw Sasuke and Naruto in a small groove in the wall with a ledge on it staring at each other with blank faces... almost like a contest

"What are you two doing... staring contest?" Ino asked

They stayed silent... but just then "hhmph" Naruto held back a laugh

"Hmmpf" Sasuke did as well

"muahahph" Naruto tried to control it

"guys?" Hinata asked

Just then the two broke out in pure laughter "Muhahahahahaha-AHHAHAHAHAHAHA" they flailed

"What's up with you two?" Sakura asked

they turned to her holding their guts trying to stop laughing long enough to tell them wat they were laughing ABOUT

Sasuke waved one of the m over and Sakura walked up and he whispered in her ear

"You did what to the bu-mrph" Sasuke slapped his hand over her mouth and glared daggers at her "Ssshhhh" he hushed, and Sakura nodded, so he released her, and then began laughing again

"What'd they do?" Ino asked, and Sakura whispered it in her ear before doing the same for Hinata, Ino began to chuckle and Hinata took a look of 'WHAT?' an started to hold back her laughter

The three girls then turned back to Sasuke and Naruto when they heard no more laughter from the, and saw they were just staring at each other with blank faces again

"Oh come on guys" Ino said putting her hands on her hips

Nothing

"boys?" Hinata called

"Sasuke.. Naruto..." Sakura called

"I know what will work..." Ino said and she took a few steps for ward "Hey boys" she called sexily as she took an innocent cute face and she used her index finger to pulled her skirt up a ways... but not even that worked and she dropped the act and crossed her arms "Okay what the fuck?"

just then the two males whipped their head to the girls "RAAAHHHH!" they roared and Ino jumped back

"AAAHHH" the blond shrieked along with the other two, and Naruto and Sasuke began laughing again

"okay.. but seriously... lets see the show..." Naruto said angling his head to see up Ino's skirt

"you guys to play too many games..." Ino chuckled

"Ino that didn't make you mad?" Sakura growled

"no, why?" the blond girl asked

"that freaked me out" Sakura said

"so... I've seen worse... their just playing around... we'll get them don't worry" Ino whispered,

"Yeah... and I feel like something REALLY good is going to happen" Naruto said

"What's that?" Sasuke asked

"Not sure... its just a strong feeling" Naruto said, and the bell rang

"well lets go" Hinata said

"Alright later" Naruto said and he got up and walked down the hall to his class and Sasuke went to his, while the girls headed towards History

---

Of course history was boring and Kakashi was late... again... and the perdiod went by, and now it was time for what Hinata now considered her favorite class... Sex-ed(of course)

They found their way to the south wing and into the classroom, and Anko was sitting at her desk and she waved to them, as they entered and took their seats

"Today's gonna be fun" Anko grinned

"How's that?" Sakura asked

"The class chooses today's subject" Anko said

"...oh no..." Sakura said

"don't worry... you'll more than likely love it" Anko said "...what ever it may be..." she said under her breath

Five minutes later the whole class was in the room and in their seats all awaiting what would happen in sex-ed THIS day, by now most of the girls were talking about it and couldn't wait to get here

"Okay... good... now that all sixteen of you are here I'll make my announcement..." Anko said but saw Tenten raise her hand

"What is it Tenten?" Anko asked

"Can try for that extra credit today...? Kin said she'd do it with me" Tenten said

"Uh... well sure if you can't think of anything better" Anko said

"huh?" Tenten asked

"today I'm letting you girl's choose a few different choices and then the class will vote for one of them" Anko explained

"So... like could we strip and dance?" Kin shouted

Anko turned to the calk board and picked up some chalk and wrote down 'strip and dance' "any other idea's?" Anko asked

Another girl in the class rose her hand it was Temari "how about you strip for us and finger yourself sensei?" she asked, but she was only joking, she had no intention of her accepting it

Anko turned to the chalk board and wrote 'Anko strips and fingers herself' and turned back "don't underestimate me" she chuckled

Temari's jaw dropped "...damn... That's bold..." she said

Tenten rose her hand "lets get a GUY in here and gang bang him!" she said

"I like that..." Anko said and she turned to the chalk board and wrote it down

Kin rose her hand again "I know, I can lay down on the front desk and anyone who wants to can do what ever they want to me" she said... Anko wrote it down

"Okay... That's should be enough lets vote, you can vote for two and that's it" Anko said "okay first one; strip and dance?"

About 6 girls rose their hands and Anko wrote the number 6 down next to the choice "Okay second one; who wants to see me finger myself?" Anko said with smirk, and 8 girls rose their hands, Anko wrote 8 next to the choice

"Now the third one: Get a guy in here and gang bang him?" Anko said, and 14 girls rose their hands... the only two that didn't were Sakura and Hinata

"okay 14 of you..." Anko said writing it down "the last one, Kin lets you do what ever you want to her?"

5 girls rose their hands "okay we'll get a guy and gang bang him it is" Anko said with a grin and she put the chalk down and wiped her hands clean, before walking over to the door and opening it and stepping into the hall, and looked into the class "the first guy I see is the one we choose" she announced

the girls waited "Well... this is going to be odd..." Sakura said

"Oh just have a little fun with it Sakura" Ino said nudging her lover with an elbow

---

down in the basement of Hanayoki high Orochimaru was sweeping the floor when he heard the door to the basement come open and he heard two sets of foot prints coming down

He turned his head towards the stairs even though they were out of sight "It's those kids again... I'll kill 'em!" he growled and he dashed over to the wall around the corner and reeled the broom back and above his head waiting to smash the first person he sees

just then one of the people walked around the corner and Orochimaru swung the broom down only to have the principal grab the pole of the cleaning devise and stop the attack "Orochimaru..." Sarutobi growled

"uh-er sir... uh I'm sorry, i thought you were those damn kids sneaking around again" Orochimaru stammered

"And that makes attacking them okay?" Sarutobi asked

"I-...I'm sorry" Orochimaru forced his mouth to make the words, just then he saw the person with Sarutobi, it was a male student... with long silver hair in a pony-tail and glasses on "who's the damn kid?" the Yanitor asked

"This is Yakushi Kabuto, he's been causing problems and getting into fights all year, and now I'm assigning him to you to help clean the school as punishment" Sarutobi explained

"Oooohhh great... I have to work with one of these maggot-annoy-wondefull students" Orochimaru tried to be respectful... even if that respect was only false

"Well... just give him some cleaning work to do and put him to any other work you see fit" Sarutobi said before walking away out of the basement and up the stairs leaving Orochimaru with Kabuto, who had an arrogant sneer on his face

"Wow... you must have really pissed off that old fart to get stuck with me" Orochimaru said

"shut it you shit eating cleaning robot" Kabuto said with is arms crossed

Orochimaru's eye twitched before he lifted the broom up with one hand and he smacked it onto Kabuto's head "learn your place!"

"you can't talk... you clean public toilets for a living, what place do YOU have?" Kabuto barked

Orochimaru pulled out a urinal cake and threw it at his forehead making it explode and Kabuto fell to his ass holding his smoking face "AAAAHHH-damn you" he growled

"I said... LEARN... you place!" Orochimaru gnarled "right now as of this second you are lower then even ME, you are my mop, my broom, my squeegee and filthy cleaning water, you got THAT punk?!?"

"wow... you are a creepy old man, like everyone say's" Kabuto said

"What, WHO SAYS WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?" Orochimaru said

"Everyone says you're a creepy old man, who hates everything and lives in the basement of the school... and some say you're a tribesmen" Kabuto said

"WHAT, where do they get that I'm a tribesmen?!? I DON'T live in the basement of the school!!!!" Orochimaru barked loudly "I do hate everything... and... I am... old..." he said getting quieter

"hhmm... well I hate everything that this school is, and I'll probably just use this 'punishment' as a way to make the school a dump" Kabuto said

"...well... if you're willing.. I think I can help you with that... meheheheheh" Orchimaru chuckled evilly

---

Anko stood out in the hall waiting for a male to come into her sights, and by PURE luck the one that happed to cross the main hall, was Naruto Uzumaki, and Anko grinned and she dashed down the hall towards him, and Naruto turned to se what was coming at him and Saw Anko charging "What the hell... oh shit!" He said and turned to run but, the next thing her knew she latched onto his shoulder and dropped him to his ass and started dragging him towards the class

"What the hell are you doing you crazy old lady?!?!" Naruto squirmed trying to get free, but to no avail

"just calm down, we need your help..." Anko said with a grin the boy couldn't see

the girls sat in the classroom and saw Naruto get tossed in through the door with Anko walking in right after

Sakura shot up in her seat "OH HELL NO, not him, NOT Naruto Uzumaki" she refused

Naruto sat up rubbing his but and looked at Anko and shot to his feet "What's the big idea ya crazy bitch??" He yelled

Anko ignored him and turned to the class "okay ladies here he is, his new name is Joe" she said

"What? my name isn't JOE! its Nar-mohp" He was cut off when Anko slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth, with the name 'Joe' written on it in permanent marker

"dmhp mhpfh humphg hmm" Naruto muffled through the duct tape, and then he saw Anko pointing towards the desks and he saw almost EVERY girl start to take their clothes off, and his eye's widened while his pupils dilated and focused on the sight

Anko was locking the door when she heard Naruto try to say something "what was that?" she asked

"mmhp mmk mhh nhp mheh amhpl" Naruto muffled

"what?!" Anko asked "I can't understand through the duct tape" she cooed

Naruto huffed and turned to the chalk board and picked up the chalk and was about to write it down when the list of the thing the class chose caught his eye, and he looked over the list, before side stepping to a clear part of the board and wrote 'I think I can stay awhile', and he smiled through the tape

then he turned back to the board and wrote something else 'Who's wants a piece of Uncle Joe?'

"okay, Tenten it was your idea you go first" Anko said

"cool... I always thought he was cute..." Tenten said as she walked down the aisle of stairs slowly... sloooowly undoing her shirts buttons, swaying her hips

Naruto would be licking his lips right now if the tape wasn't over them, and he watched the rhythm of he movement ad felt himself start to get hard

"Too bad it wasn't Sasuke-kun" some fan-girl called out... yet she was one of the ones that was stark naked by now

A few girls agreed with her as they talked amongst them selves, when just then, they heard Tenten"screw Sasuke! Naruto's got a rod!" she yelled stroking him through his pants, making his erection get harder and harder "I guess... 7 inches maybe"

"why would any of them want to do it with Naruto of all people?!" Sakura asked

"oh calm down Sakura... Hinata used to like him so I know something in side her is screaming 'fuck yes'!" Ino laughed "Just take it, it'll be fun"

"you talk so easily about cheating on each other..." Sakura crossed her arms

"ooohhh Sakura, you know you're the only one I'll love, this is just for the hell of doing it..." Ino said "you might like who knows?"

"I know you love me! But Its Naruto... I was a virgin before me and you messed around, and I only did because I really love you..." Sakura said

"Sakura... I'm your girlfriend, but in this case; Sex doesn't always mean being in a relationship, it means the only relationship you have is he's stuck his who-hah dilly in your cha-cha" Ino said

"..." Sakura didn't respond

Ino kissed her on the cheek and ran her fingers through her hair, instantly meting her angered look away "You worry to much, you don't have to if you don't want to"

"Are you going to?" Sakura asked

"yeah, I wanna see what he's made of...but don't worry, its just a stupid lust thing... it's different with you" Ino smiled

"fine..." Sakura said "do what you will"

Naruto had the back his hip against the edge of Anko's desk, as Tenten was on her knee's in nothing but her stockings, licking and sucking his dick all over "mmmmmmmm..." he moaned

Tenten stood up and dropped her lace panties to the ground and she pulled Naruto off the desk and switched places with him, before turning around and bending over exposing her wet pussy, ready to be fucked "C'mon Joe... fuck me" she said sexily

Naruto nodded quickly with a ridiculous smile and he grabbed her hips and pushed his dick in her causing her moan very deeply and two her head back, digging her nails into the desk

"aaaahhhh yeah" Tenten moaned, as Naruto began pumping fast and deep, and a few other girls got up and walked to the front of the room, two of them being Temari and Kin, who were both naked, except for their skirts and stockings, and they basically attacked Naruto, pulling his shirt and pants of to lick and suck on his skin all over

Anko turned to them with her grin "don't worry about cumming them I have birth control pills in my bag" she said

It was a matter of seconds after the girls swarmed him and start licking him all over that he blasted in side of Tenten's pussy moaning hard through the duct tape

Then Tenten's pussy tightened around him as she came hard "oooohhh fuck yes!"

"damn that sounded like it was good, my turn" Kin said pulling Naruto back and turning him around and she grabbed his dick, and stroked it a few times before getting close, ripping off the tape, and pressing a lustful kiss to his lips before he could scream in pain and guiding his dick into her pussy, and she moaned once it was in, and she wrapped her arm around his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and she started bouncing up and down "oh fuck yea... hhmm fuck me you naughty boy!"

Naruto moaned and groaned in ecstasy as Kin bounced up and down his whole dick, and while she did that the other girls went back to kissing all over his body

"Okay, I'm going in, this is making me horny" Ino said and she stood up and walked down to the front of the class pulling her shirt off

Hinata was blushing and she turned to Sakura "I'm sorry Sakura..." she said before getting up and going too

Sakura sighed and dropped her head "I'd be more willing if it wasn't Naruto..."

By now Naruto was tackled to the ground and Kin was riding his dick as Temari straddled over is head and he was licking her pussy while she made out with a girl in front of her

"you girls are REALLY enjoying this aren't you?" Anko said

"look what you've done, you've turned the class into a bunch of sluts!" Sakura said

"No... they were already sluts to begin with... all women are deep down in side, I just exposed it" Anko said

"what kind of logic is THAT?" Sakura asked

"the right kind" Anko answered bluntly

Kin had long since came and given the position of riding Naruto to Another girl in the class who bounced wildly up and down his shaft almost screaming in pleasure

And now the fortunate girl to be getting head was Hinata who couldn't resist doing this with her crush, even if she was with Anko who didn't really care... I mean it was more or less her idea that got them where they were right now

"ooohhh aahhh N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned, nt caring of the nickname, as he dug his tongue deep in her pussy and all over her clit every now and then the girl riding him came all over his dick and crawled off of him, the next girl to take the possition was Ino who sat down over his shaft and slid it all the way in her self before going up and down while rubbing her breasts

---

Sasuke sat in his class with a growing scowl on his face with his fingers intertwined in front of his chin, resting his elbows on the desk _"Why do I get the feeling Naruto is getting something REALLY good that I'm not getting, right now?? It can't be that he's getting laid... that dope will die a virgin... but what is bothering me...? I feel he's beating me in some way... but WHY?!"_ he thought

---

Orochimaru led Kabuto to his Chemistry lab, and turned on the light, before walking down the aisles of counters he had vial's and cup's with different colored liquids in them

"whoa... the hell d you do here?" Kabuto asked

"My real WORK... what else?" Orochimaru said, slipping on his lab coat "Now I'm going to show you how to make a good explosive you can use... first you take some Sodium Oxide .. and you mix it in with-" He was cut off when the intercom came on

_"Janitor... a kid threw up in the north wing's A-hallway, clean it up_!" the man said before the com went dead

_"...Dammit"_ Orochimarusaid before taking off his lab coat, hanging it on the wall and walking out of the lab, with Kabuto behind him

He went to the Yanitor's closet and opened the door

Kabuto looked up at the sign "Yanitor's Closet??" he asked

"Yeah... stupid punk's did that... I haven't gotten to fixing it yet" Orochimaru growled

"It seems you have allot problems you sad-sap" Kabuto said and Orochimaru whipped his head to him

"Silence!" The Yanitor hissed "Or I'll FEED you to my Mutant Atomic Super-Spiders"

"ooookay" Kabuto said, and Orochimaru tossed him a mop as he passed him by, leaving the closet

"Let's go... we have bodily waste to clean" Orochimaru sighed

---

Girls were all surrounding Naruto, kissing his lips and licking his body and his eye's were filled with the haze of bliss... The only girl still in her seat was Sakura and Anko noticed this and walked over to her "C'mon Sakura, go have a little fun... it wont hurt to let him fuck you" Anko said as if it was nothing at all

"What are we learning?" Sakura snapped

"how have sex, and the different ways of doing it" Anko said "It's just the best way to teach you it, instead of 'now please look here at the display of the mans penis'... no not gonna do that"

Ino walked up to Sakura "Let's go Sakura... it's not as much fun with out you" she said

"If it makes you feel better just have sex with Ino for him to watch" Anko suggested

"Fine! If you'll get off my back" sakura said, as she got up and walked around the table

"now baby, why would I want to get 'off' of you?" Ino asked sexily, wrapping her arms around her lover

"Now get to the front of the class.. hell get on top of the desk for all I care" Anko said with a shrug

Ino pushed Sakura to the front near the mod of girls that were swarming Naruto and his manhood

Sakura turned to Ino only to have her lock lips with her and then pull back, eliminating all of Sakura's will to fight back... and she turned to Naruto "Hey Joe... you want to see some lesbians have sex?" Ino asked

Naruto's attention was to them in less than a second and he had a huge grin "Lesbians?? WHERE?" he asked looking around and he saw Ino start groping and kneading Sakura's breasts as they made out

"Damn... That's hot" he said, then he felt Temari and Tenten get on their knee's in front of him "you watch them and we'll worry about little Petey down here" Tenten said wit ha sexy smile and both girls started sucking and licking at his dick and ball's, switching off

Now that pleasuring himself wasn't a problem, Naruto went back to watching Ino and Sakura both already had their shirts off and were fondling each other vigorously

Ino Ran her right hand to go down and rub and grope her ass and hips, and she pulled her lovers panties down, dropping them to her ankles

Anko walked over to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder drawing his attention and with out speaking she gestured something to Naruto, who instantly knew what it meant, and he pulled his dick out of Temari's mouth "Sorry, but I'll get back with you in a second" he winked to her causing her to blush and he walked up behind Sakura and grabbed her hips, and she pulled away from her kiss and looked at him "Oh hell NO"! she said

"Sorry teachers orders" Naruto grinned s he rammed his dick deep into Sakura's pussy "OOOOHHHHH!" Sakura moaned, and Ino locked their lips together again to keep her from worrying, as she rubbed her petite breasts

Ino pulled back and looked at her "I-Ino...!" Sakura grunted, with a huge blush, looking angrily at her lover, while Naruto pumped in and out

"shh... just take it baby... I know you like it" Ino said, before going back to kissing her

Naruto's manhood dug in and out of Sakura's tight, hot pussy, making it tense around it, and when he'd pull back pre-cum would get pulled out, and drip to the ground

Ino pressed her chest up against Sakura's and she pressed their pussies together and began grinding their clit area's against one another, while Naruto continued to get her from behind

Sakura pulled back from the kiss leaving a long trail of saliva as she moaned "OooOhhhh fuck yes! YES!" she called out gripping tightly to Ino's shoulders

"Ah... here we go...aaaahhh" Naruto moaned and he reached an orgasm for what seemed like the 14th time, though no cum came out, he felt the pleasure and Sakura Came at the same time as Ino, only seconds later, their cum dripping down to the floor

The three of them dropped on their knee's and Naruto fell back panting, while Sakura fell on top of Ino, both of them panting

the other girls in the class all began clapping and whistling to it, saying thing's like 'that was hot' and 'c'mon lets see some more' and damn he fucked you hard Sakura'

Naruto sat up as five girls swarmed him again and all sat down around him, and cuddled up against him. Two of these girls were Tenten and Temari... OH and Kin

"hold on ladies I need to see if this is real..." The boy trailed off before slamming his own fist into his face

The girls looked on in horror and shock

"Joe-kun... are you okay?" Kin asked

"Yep..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

You were warned of mass perversion so I hope you enjoyed it... Naruto go lucky in 16 different way!! LMAO

-Later

**__**


	12. The Plot Unfolds

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 12: THE PLOT UNFOLDS_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was lunch time and Sakura, Ino and Hinata were at a table eating their lunches

"well Ino it hasn't even been a full school week and all this has happened since you got here" Hinata said

"Seriously... this school is crazy but I like it, for some reason... its... eccentric..." Ino said

"and weird" Sakura added

"true" Ino said "well at least their doing a Junior and Senior prom soon... You want to go with me Sakura?"

Sakura blushed "Uhhh..."

"Oh come on Sakura, its not like people haven't seen us kiss... who cares what they think?" Ino said

"It's not that... it's just... I can't really dance... and I don't have anything nice to wear... there is a dress code to that thing you know" Sakura said

"So... we'll go pick out a dress you look sexy in" Ino said with smile "As for the dancing, don't worry..."

"Alright" Sakura said

Just then Sasuke walked up to their table with his tray "Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked

"sure.. sit down" Sakura said, and the Uchiha took one of the three remaining seats

"Hey... you girls want to go to the football (soccer) game after school...? I can stand going to those myself" Sasuke said

"Sure... doesn't your brother play in that?" Sakura asked

"Yeah..." Sasuke said

Naruto walked through the congestion of the cafeteria over to the table with a huge grin on his face, and he sat down without even a food tray "What's up" he greeted

Sakura blushed furiously and felt an intense heat build between her legs _"Dammit... why did it have to feel so good_?!" Sakura thought

**"Well he fuck's damn good**..." Inner-sakura spoke up "**And Ino fucking you from the front at the same time helped"**"Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted with a slight blush

"hey Joe" Ino greeted

"Joe?!" Sasuke asked

"Oh yeah... I haven't gotten a chance to tell you yet-" Naruto ws cut off when Tenten came up behind him and wrapped her arms over-top of his shoulders and pressed her chest into his back as she leaned over

"Hey there Joe" Tenten greeted sexily and kissed his cheek

"How's it going sexy?" Naruto asked

Sasuke's jaw went slightly agape "wha-" he stopped himself when he saw Temari walk up too and wrap around him from the right side

Temari went down and nibbled Naruto's ear "Don't think I'm done with you yet big boy" she said

"Ooohh I wont" Naruto grinned

"okay-WHAT?!" Sasuke snapped

"oh yeah as I was trying to tell you... I fucked 16 girls... at once" Naruto smirked

"BAH!! Like I'd believe that" Sasuke huffed

"Oh its true... isn't it Tenten? Temari?... Ino? Sakura? Hinata?" Naruto winked

Sakura blushed and tightened her legs as she nodded along with Ino and Hinata

"Y-Y-You're serious???" Sasuke stammered

"The entire, girls sex-ed class got their hands on him in second period today" Ino said

Sasuke's pupils shrank "I KNEW something was happening in that period... I JUST KNEW" he growled pointing an accusing finger at him, but that finger went dead limp, when he saw Kin walk up on his left and hug him too "Don't be having no fun with out ME now sexy" she cooed

AS you can tell, this is officially the point where Sasuke comes to the sad realization that Naruto is a pimp... and better then him... he sank back into his seat with a scowl on his face

"...Lucky bastard..." The Uchiha mumbled

---

Out side in the Soccer field, Kabuto with a bag cautiously walked, onto the field, and snuck behind some Porto-potties and peeked his head out one side and looked if the coast was clear and all was good

He dashed under the bleachers making sure no one saw him and coast was clear, before walking up to one of the thinker inner support struts that held the metal bleachers up, and he dug in his bag and pulled out a role of duct tape and a small square deivise and heput it on the strut before using his teeth to pull the duct tape and get a piece to rip off

"I hope that old mans plan works..." He said to himself before wrapping the tape around the strut and the devise on it, securing it to it, and he flicked a switch on its top and a red light flicked on

Kabuto smiled and he walked a few struts closer to the from and repeated the same process with another square devise, and once it was secured he flicked it on and dashed to about a little before the middle of the bleachers to two more struts one in the front and back, before going about ten more feet to 2 other struts and then finally all the way down to the other ends main support struts

Kabuto looked around and saw no one "okay... coast is clear" he said before darting to the fence and hoping over back onto the school parking lot, and dashed to the building

---

LATER THAT DAY

Sakura and Ino sat in Math class, the last class of the day and Sakura stared out the window at the sky, with a bored and tired look on her face

They waited until the bell rang and the class was dismissed before leaving the class and parting ways to go to their lockers and get their things

Sakura found her way to her locker and put in the combo to unlock it, and she popped it open put her books in and pulled out her bag before closing it and seeing Hinata walk down the hall

"So Sakura, ready for the game?" Hinata asked

"The football one? yeah, you?" Sakura asked

"Why not?" Hinata said with shrug

"well lets go..." Sakura said and they began walking down the hall and into the main one, where they saw Ino walking towards them

"Hey... now which way's the field?" Ino asked

"Its out the west wing, c'mon" Sakura said, and she led them to the west wing

---

Mizuki was patrolling the halls with his left arm behind his back and holding his walkie-talkie in his right hand, with a stern face, on the look out for any disturbance, which lurked around every corner in this school

_"I will keep the order... these little shit's are nothing to me... my job is keep them in line, but... that Naruto... I swear... nothing teaches that boy his lesson... just earlier today during fourth period, he dropped MORE cherry bombs in the toilets_..." Mizuki thought walking slowly down the hall's past the students as they flooded either to the field or home, not noticing Naruto and Sasuke come up to the blond boys locker, and begin opening the lock

Naruto grabbed the handle of the locker to pull it open but his locker had a tendency to jam allot and he tugged a couple of times on it "Damn thing... open" he said with one final tug and the locker flew open and the metal door smashed into Sasuke's face, causing him to cover it with his hands and stumble back cursing angrily, an as he totally lost balance and fell into Mizuki's back sending him stumbling

Jiraiya who was pulling the door to a room open, looked over to see just in time as he slammed the door into Mizuki's face painfully "DAMN" the guard cursed, as the force made him stubble back and hit a trash can and falling back in side it head first...

Just after this disturbance The Yanitor walked around the corner with a demonic scowl on his face, pushing a cart with two large trash cans on it, and he stopped at the trash can the security guard fell into, and with out even turning his head from ahead of himself picked up the trash with seemingly in human and oblivious strength and dumped the cans contents into the cans on his cart

Orochimaru put the now empty can back in its place and in his trace continued on without noticing Mizuki... in the slightest, and continued pushing the cart down the hall

"Uh.. Orochimaru..." Jiraiya said trying to get his attention but the Yanitor ignored him... actually he didn't even notice him... if he could lift a trash can with a full-grown mans weight in it and not notice... how would he notice that?

Orochimaru pushed the cart down the hall and to a staff service door which he opened and pulled the cart through, it led to a concrete high rise in the rear of the school, where he pushed the crt along until he came to a dumpster, where he stopped and pulled one of the cans out and poored its contents in, before putting it don and grabbing the one with Mizuki in it

The Yanitor was about to dump it out when he heard an almost un-noticeable grunt, and he stopped with the can above his head, and looked around, to see the trash truck coming and shrugged before dumping the can in and putting it back on the cart and pushing it back in side the building

A hand reached up and grabbed the ledge of the dumpster from in side and Mizuki grunted as he coughed, but just then he heard the rumble of a strong engine, and then metal sliding on the out side of the can... his eye's widened, and then the can was lifted up and he saw the truck using its frontal fork lifts to bring the dumpster and poor it in the back of the trash truck "aaahh god NO!" He yelled but the driver didn't hear him over the loud engine of his vehicle

The trus put the dumpster down and pulled out of the school grounds...

---

meanwhile Ino, Sakura, and Hinata walked onto the football field and started towards the bleachers, when they saw Naruto and Sasuke walking towards them, Naruto with Tenten, Temari and Kin back clinging to him

"Hey come on, we can sit on the side lines with my brother" Sasuke said

"Cool... we get to sit with the team" Ino said "what is the team's name anyways?"

"Their the Hanayoki Akatsuki" Sasuke said(I know.. I laughed)

"Yeah, their the best team out of the high school teams" Sakura said

"it's said their all a bunch a freaks" Naruto said

"Kind of..." Sasuke said, with a nod

"their also known for being underhanded players" Naruto said

"You mean they cheat without breaking the rules" Hinata added

"Yep... exactly" Naruto said

They walked up to the side lines where Itachi was already sitting, in green and dark brown soccer clothes, the other members of the team were all on the field with the other team, getting in a little last minute practicing before the game

"Yo bro" Sasuke sad sitting down in the chair next to his brother

"Waiting for the game to start..." Itachi said

"Why don't you go practice?" Naruto asked

"Because my skill doesn't NEED practice..." the older Uchiha said

Naruto looked back at the bleachers and saw allot of students and spectators flooding the seats, and still more were coming, the boy got a distraught look on his face

Temari noticed his expression "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked

"I don't know... just feel like something bad is gonna happen... don't worry" Naruto said and went back to watching the players practice, Temari did the same

For about tem more minutes the bleachers got taken more and more up until everyone that was going to arrive, was there, and the bleachers were almost full

"there's allot of people here" Ino said

"Well's its the championship game" Sakura said

Just then the entire crowd of spectators was instantly silenced by a loud echoing, testastorone driven, total man-jock of a voice **"OOOOOOHHHHH YYEEEEAAAAHHHHHH**!!!!!!" ... ... ... dead silence

The other team, and the home team all stopped their practice and looked to the right of the field where the omnipotent voice came from

Naruto dropped his head into his hands "Crrrrrap... it's 'him'..." he said

"who?" Ino asked

"That's the star player of our team" Itachi stated

"it's... Hoshigaki Kisame... the Super-Jock" Naruto sighed

"why do they call him the Super-Jock?" Ino asked

"He plays every sport the school has to offer and he the best in them all nearly... and feared to play against"

The players all saw a slightly blue skinned player in the soccer gear, and game paint making gills on his cheeks run out to the field "RRAAAAAHHHH" he pumped up the crowd causing them to cheer loudly, as he ran up to his fellow players

Itachi calmly rose to his feet and walked towards the other players of his team who huddled around Kisame

"It seems you don't like him" Ino said turning to Naruto

"Last year he was responsible for twenty injuries in the year to the opposing teams' players... and last year he ended up kicking the ball into the audience... not many people were happy that day... especially Tim... poor, poor, unsuspecting little Tim..." Naruto began to cry almost comically "..h-he never saw it coming... a-and BAM the kid was hospitalized... even to THIS DAY their feeding him through tiny plastic tubes"

"aaawwwww" Kin, Temari, and Tenten cooed as they cuddled up to him

"Not to mention last years championship game and what happened to the other teams goalie..." Sasuke started

/\/\INSTANT FLASHBACK/\/\

It was the chapionship game and Kisame was dribbling the ball EXPERTLY down the field HAULING ASS(!!!!) so fast every time he took a step his cleats tore a small hole in the ground "RRRRAAAAAGGGHHHH" he roared viciously dashing down to the other end of the field

On the other side, stood a soccer player COMPLETELY decked out in Hockey goalie gear, the only things he didn't have were the skates and the stick... even had the helmet

"Okay mother fucker... I'm ready for you this time" the opposing goal said to no one in particular, constantly curling his fingers preparing for the inevitable assault from the legendary Super-Jock who's dash stopped only long enough to reel his right leg back

"MMRRAAAGGGGG" Kisame bellowed and he slammed his foot into the ball sending it rippling through the air with SO much force, it seemed a shockwave was sent out upon impact

The un-fortunate goalie's eyes widened and bulged when he saw this and began chanting to himself "Bring it on-bring it on-bring it on-bring it on... I don't wanna die..." he said before the ball ripped through the air and slammed into his chest with inconceivable force, that it literally sent him sliding back on his feet into the net of the goal where he stopped, as the ball continued spinning in his chest with such momentum, it began to create deadly friction which sent smoke off and into the air as it slowly stopped, and feel out of the poor souls chest and harmlessly to the ground... the goalie however dropped face first to the ground, before twitching

/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

"they won the game because the ball still past into the area in side the net..." Sasuke said

"Why was he wearing hockey gear?" Ino asked

"The coach told him to protect him…" Sasuke replied darkly

"Damn... what happened to the poor sap?" Temari asked

"... unfortunately he fell into a coma... and as far as I know... still is in it... poor Haku" Sasuke said shaking his head

Out on the field Kisame was pumping the team "OKAY, are you READY TO KICK SOME ASS?!?!?" he hollered

"YEAH" the other Akatsuki cheered

"I said 'ARE YOU READY TO KICK SOME ASS'?!?!?" Kisame cheered

"YEAH!!!" they roared louder

"Lets kick the shit out of them!!" Tobi said over enthusiastically, with a smirk

"Like every other team before them" Sasori said calmly

"Can we just go now?" Itachi asked

"When he coach gets here" Pein said "and calm down Tobi"

"you may be the team captain Pein, but you can't tell me what to do" Tobi snapped

"CHUTTUP" Kisame demanded and they went silent

Zabuza walked onto the field and p to the members of the home team and joined their huddle "Okay you outcasts... as you all know this is the CHAMPIONSHIP game, I want you to play hard, and kill them if they get in your way... and as always... the referee is out good friend Zetsu over there" Zabuza said pointing to a tall guy with a ref's clothes and his face was painted half white and half black... he turned his head to them and waved before looking away again

"Now this team; The Kitsune's, have only lost two games this year, so watch it" Zabuza stated

"Yeah, well we've won ALL of our games..." Deidara said

"That doesn't mean they can't beat you idiot.. now go out there and WHIP SOME ASS" Zabuza said and the team all cheered for victory

---

Soon the game was on and the ball was set into play, moments into the game a Kitsune player had the ball and with the help of a team mate started working towards the goal... that was until he turned his head behind him to see if any one could catch him only to see Kisame rampaging towards him from behind screaming a battle cry

"Ah shit" The Kitsune players' eyes widened and he tried going faster, but was already at top speed, he looked back again saw Kisame was still catching up FAR to fast

the opposing player poured on the after burners ad left his team mate in his dust and Kisame ran past him too going for the one with the ball

The Kitsune player turned his head around again and saw the Super-Jock closing within feet still roaring... he stopped dribbling the ball and it started rolling off to the left

"Hey the BALL, get the BALL" another Kitsune player called out

"FUCK THE BALL... I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" The player retorted

In his attempt to get the ball Kisame slid kicked the guy's legs out from underneath him, annnnnnd snap... freeze frame

Kisame had an insane adrenaline driven face with his tongue flailing in the wind, and the poor opposing play was nearly upside down and in the middle of his distorted flip

End freeze frame

Kisame slid past the player and hook the ball his foot launching it in the air back to the other side of the field where Sasori caught it with his feet and instantly turned around kicking the ball past the goalie and into the net

DDDDDUUUUUURRRRR the score board buzzer went off and one point went onto the home's side

---

Shortly later Itachi had the ball and ran it down the field, and jukes an opponent and kicking the ball to Kisame down the field a bit who got it and went towards the goal

AT the goal was the goalie ready for anything, and Tobi leaning up against the metal pole of the goal flicking a coin up, catching it and flicking it back up

"Sooo... how long you been playing football?" Tobi asked casually

"About three years" the player responded

"three years eh? not bad, not bad" Tobi replied, continuing to flick the coin and catch it

"yep, got two trophy's and a plaque so far" the player said looking at Tobi,

"Cool..." Tobi said and with and intentional mess up flicked the coin into the top goal post, and it bounced off and into the goal

"oh could you grab that for me?" Tobi asked

"Sure" the goalie said turning around, bending over and grabbing the coin only to see the soccer ball fly with so much force it ripped through the net above his head leaving a perfect circular hole in the net, The Kitsune player turned and saw Tobi was already running and half way across the field by now (ALREADY)

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!!!!" the goalie called

Tobi turned back while still running "HEY I SAVED YOUR LIFE... I know you heard the stories of the goalie in last years championship..." Tobi yelled back

---

Meanwhile Mizuki was walking across the street and onto the school grounds with a banana peel on his head and wet crushed coffee on his shoulder. As he walked he mumbled things to himself in anger, when from out of no where the soccer ball SMASHED into the right side of his face, and as if in slow motion, his face distorted, and cratered on the impact and his eye went dull and rolled back into his head, and out of the left side of his mouth two teeth were sent flying free along with a blast of spit ,and the ball shot past Mizuki, LIFTING him off his feet and sending him into a barrel roll in mid-air until, completing 13 spins, he smacked face down in the gutter with his right leg twitching every two seconds... totally unconscious... despite having a wide open mouth and eyes, spit collected in a pool under his mouth...

---

The game continued on not knowing the pain Mizuki was just bestowed, and a Kitsune player had the ball and was running down the field, when all of a sudden Itachi ran up on his side

"Give up Uchiha... you'll never get this ball from ME" the player mocked, Itachi snapped his head to the player and squinted his eye in a death provoking stare

"Give me the ball..." Itachi demanded seriously and calmly, with a dark tone

This look and his face instilled unimaginable TERROR in the soul of the Kitsune player who's face fell and he fearfully kicked the ball over to Itachi who took it and quickly turned around and kicking towards Kakuzu, who was ready to receive it when an opposing player ran in front of him fast, and stole the ball, taking it back down field

Kakuzu gnarled and dropped to his ass and grabbed his right shin and popped off his lower leg... a prosthetic leg, which he reeled back and threw flipping through the air and it smacked the ball out of the players control and to his right where OUT OF FUCKING NO WHERE Tobi ran in at high speeds, cackling as he stole the ball back and took it down field where he kicked it to Kisame

the kitsune player turned to Zetsu "Hey thts fucking cheating" he said

"He still used his foot" the referee shrugged

Kisame received the ball and took it closer to the goal, and he kicked it, sending it rippling through the air, and it smashed into the head goalies forehead backing him do a back-flip, while the ball bounced up into the horizontal pole of the goal and recoiled back into the goal, scoring yet another point for the team, and the crowd went wild...

---

Back in side the school on the second floor, Orochimaru stood next to a hallway window looking out at the football field, and his face slowly(and with twitches) cracked a smile "meheeheeheh...wuahaha... nyahgaha..." he laughed in spazzes as he slowly rose his hand up revealing a small palm sized cylinder-like devise with a red button on top "Heeeheeeheeee-WUAHAHAHAHAHA..." he cackled insanely as he pressed the button with his thumb

**__**

BOOOOM!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

CLIFF HANGER WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-yes, well, hope that forces you to want to know what happens... don't it well review please and

-Later

****


	13. AFTERSHOCK

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 13: AFTERSHOCK_**

**_

* * *

_**

**BOOOOM!!!**

The next thing they know, Naruto, Temari, Tenten, Kin, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Hinata are blasted from their seats on the side lines sending them face first into the grass of the ground in front of them, as heat followed suit; singeing the hair on the back of their heads

All the players on the field were startled to say the very least, and they stopped in their tracks to see 8 plumes of fire rise up from the bleachers, as they came crashing down with the sounds of twisting and ripping metal, with scream's of terror, and pain

"HOLY FUCK-DOODLES!!!!" Tobi screamed, flailing his arms wildly and running in circle "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE-ITS THE END OF THE WORLD"

"OOOOOOHHHH NOOOOOO" Kisame said

"IT'S WORLD WAR THREE, THE NUKES ARE FALLING, THE AMERICANS ARE ATTACKING US" Tobi continued running in a circle

Deidara walked up in Tobi's path and punched him to the ground shutting him up "Calm down, numb-skull" he barked

"Seriously, its not an nuclear strike... we'd be dead already" Sasori said

Sakura and the others shot tot heir feet and looked at the carnage "OH MY GOD!" she screamed

"MOM!!" Sasuke screamed before running in

Kisame dashed over to the side lines and dug in his bag and pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open hitting speed dial "... Yeah hello GUYS get your ass down here now, everything ya got... to the high SCHOOL" he said and hug up, before dashing over to the wreckage, now that the plumes of fire were gone, with nothing to burn. The other players on the field ran to the aid as well

Kisame ran up to three people who were pinned under a metal strut of bent mental from the blast, and he grabbed it and as he pulled to bend it blood vessels came out on his neck "eeee-YYYYAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH" he grunted and he pulled the piece of metal back and threw it behind him in one motion before reaching to grab the people there

Naruto dashed over and started pulling chucks of debris off of a girl, and pull her out where Sakura led her to the middle of the field

Itachi ran up to a guy who was completely pinned under a chunk of metal with a small chuck of red hot metal laying on his thigh... his leg was stuck and he couldn't do anything about it

the Uchiha knew what to do... he sneered at the piece of metal, like he did that player earlier in the game and the metal instantly cooled, and became brittle before breaking into tiny pieces and Itachi looked up at the chucking pinning him, it had others pinned as well and he glared at it, and the chuck of metal was... like... broken into tiny pieces

The sirens could be heard in the distance, as the few players and students not caught in the blast, helped or tried to help those who were

Deidara and Sasori both lifted a small support beam off of a family and threw it to the side before helping them out

Pein, and Kakuzu lifted a chuck of debris as Hidan pulled some one out from under it, as Konan(the female for those of you who may not know) tried helping those who were pulled away and needed medical aid

As the sirens got louder, Hinata saw some one familiar under some of the debris and she noticed it was Kakashi "Oh no Hatake-sensei, SAKURA, INO HELP ME" Hinata called and the other two came running up only to notice their teacher under the metal

"Shit, let's help him" Ino said and they all got on a side and lifted, slowly pulling the mass of metal off their teacher and dropping it to the side before picking him up and carrying his unconscious, barely breathing form to the grass of the field

Now the Fire trucks, ambulances and police cars pulled up next to the field and the officers and fire-fighters got out, the officers ran to help the people trapped with some fire firghter's as some grabbed fire extinguishers, the fires were small enough for them to handle

"AHHHH you guys are finally here!" Kisame said

"Yep, here..." one of the firemen said tossing him a fire helmet

"right on!" Kisame said as he put on the helmet and ran back to render aid

Just as Kisame got back to the wreckage he then heard a loud rumbling, engine and they all turned to see Tobi driving a bull dozer into a pile of metal and lifting it off of people, who the players helped

Kisame turned to Tobi "HEY, how and where in the name of hell did you get that??" He asked

"It wasn't easy..." was all Tobi said

"and when did YOU regain consciousness? You damn glory HOG?!?" Deidara yelled from the debris field

"The second I finish being better then you, I'll let you know if I care or not..." Tobi said smugly, while smiling

---

All the players and the ones on the side lines were pulled into the parking lot to be asked questions

A cop pulled Naruto and his girls(Tenten, Temari, Kin) to the side

"Okay... what happened here?" the officer asked with his note pad ready

"I have NO-fucking idea, Me and my friends were just sitting on the side lines watching the damn game, enjoying our day when aaaaall of a suuuuuudden... **BANG!!!!!"** Naruto explained, throwing his arms up with the sound-effect noise

"We were throw forward by the blast... an-an-and then we turned to see the bleachers burst into fire... and then it collapsed" Tenten said fearfully, tears flowing from her eyes

"It's okay..." Naruto said softly, before hugging her

the officer finished writing and looked at Temari and Kin "What about you two?" he asked

"We have the same story..." Temari said

"hmmm" the cop hummed "okay, go sit on the curb" he said before walking away

Naruto and the girls walked over and sat on the curb, and Sakura Ino and Hinata sat down next to them

"Hey..." the three girls greeted dully

"Hey... Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked

Sakura and Ino looked at each other with grimaces and then Sakura turned to them "look..." she said pointing over towards and ambulance, where they saw a woman with black hair on a stretcher being lifted into the vehicle, as Sasuke was being restrained by a cop and a paramedic

"Hey... let go! MOM! MOM!!!" Sasuke called stretching his arm out to grab her "Let me GO!! That's my mother, you fucking bastards!!"

"Kid you're not allowed on the ambulance" the paramedic said

"calm down kid or I'll have to arrest you, you need to stay here for questioning" The cop ordered

just then Itachi walked up behind his brother kicked him behind the knee, buckling his leg, before grabbing his shoulder and shoving him back and to the ground

"RRRrraaaghh, ITACHI!?!?" Sasuke barked

"SHUT UP... acting foolish and being angry aren't going to help her right now" Itachi said sternly

Naruto frowned deeply "...poor Sasuke..." He said

"I know..." Sakura said

---

It was dark now and Hinata's father came and picked her up, and Sakura's mom came and picked up Ino and of course her daughter

"I can't believe something like this would happen in the school" Sakura's mom huffed

"I know... and Sasuke's mom got hurt bad I think" Sakura said

"I wonder if anyone's gonna die..." Ino said sadly

"I hope not..." Sakura mom said "This is horrible"

---

The rest of the ride to Sakura's house was quiet... no one was really in the 'talking' mood at the moment, and they arrived home shortly and entered the house

Sakura and Ino made their way to Sakura's room "Mom? Can Ino stay the night??" Sakura called opening her bedroom door

"Sure..., there's no way there's school tomorrow" her mother replied, anger still in her voice, though Sakura knew it wasn't toward her or Ino

The two girls walked in and closed the door behind them selves

"Damn... that gave me such a scare... I'm still shaking" Sakura said looking at her trembling hands, before un-buttoning her shirt and taking it off and dropping her skirt to the ground

Sakura opened her closet and pulled out her night gown and slipped her stockings off, before putting it on and turning to her lover who sat on the bed "You want some PJ's?" she asked

"No thanks" Ino said, and she un-buttoned her top and took it off before standing and removing her skirt and stockings

Sakura walked p to Ino and hugged her tightly "I'm glad you're okay" she said

"Yeah besides my hair being burned, I'm fine... and so are you" Ino kissed her on the lips

---

At the hospital Kakashi lay in bed and his eye's slowly opened, and e looked around himself seeing two doctors "d-..doc" he mumbled

"What? what do you need?" the man asked him

"my... my... I need to know... safe... or not" Kakashi said

"Who's do you want to know is safe

"my... my book... please tell me you have my book" Kakashi said grabbing the mans wrist

"uuuuummm... no" the doctor said

"oh dear god noooo!!" Kakashi said loudly

and then the last thing a doctor EVER wanted to hear, rang out...(BEEEEEEP) Kakashi flat-lined

"Ah god dammit!" The doctor said and he grabbed a defribulator, and the other doctor readied it "CLEAR!!" he called rubbing them together before planting them on his chest giving his heart a quick jolt... nothing

"Give me 50" the doctor said and the assistant raised the power "CLEAR" he said and gave his heart another jolt, and to everyone's relief the heart beat came back and every one heard the 'it-means-you're-alive' beeping noise

"phew..." the doctor sighed with relief

---

Back in Sakura's room Ino and her lay cuddled up in her bed with the lights of and under the blanket, passionately kissing each other... they needed this right now

Ino licked and sucked on Sakura's lower lip, while rubbing her on the sides, the pink-haired girl also rubbed Ino's sides gently

Ino rolled on top of Sakura and they played with each others tongue while Ino ran her hands through her lovers soft hair, they moaned slightly into their kiss

Sakura's tongue rolled and tickled Ino's, before she licked and sucked on her upper lip, and In did the same to Sakura's lower lip, sharing the heated passion

Ino broke the kiss and went to lick and nibble Sakura's ear lobe and rubbed her breasts, slowly and softly squeezing them, making Sakura moan

Ino trailed her free hand to pull us Sakura's night gown and she began rubbing her through her panties

The pick-haired teen then decided to do the same for Ino, and began rubbing her clit through her panties

they went back to their heated kiss, moaning into each other

The blond then broke the kiss again and snuck down under the covers between her lovers legs and she pulled her panties to her ankles and off completely

Ino then parted Sakura's clit and licked the in side up and down, causing her pussy to tense as pre-cum started dripping down, and Ino dug her tongue deep in side her pussy rubbing her clit with her fingers

Sakura moaned deeply and tried to keep it quiet, not wanting her mom to interfere, and she cupped and rubbed her own breasts

Ino kept the pussy's lips open as she licked her finger and ran it in circles on the inside, making Sakura pump and roll her hips, she then took her entire clit in her mouth and licked the folds with her tongue, sliding her finger in and out of Sakura

"I-Ino..." Sakura moaned quietly, throwing her head back

Ino stopped, sat up and took ff hr own bra and panties before hooking her right arm under Sakura's left leg, pulling it up and pressing their pussies together, and then their chests together

Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino, as the blond gripped her hands into the sheets and started pumping hard, grinding their pussies, causing pre-cum to fall onto the bed, and they began moaning as they found a good rhythm

Their moans grew louder then they should have and Ino pressed their lips together t cut the noise down as she continued fucking Sakura's hot pussy

they rocked in the bed moaning in one another's mouth, feeling true euphoria, and as it felt better the harder Ino pumped

the heated flesh of Ino's soaking pussy grinded, against in and around Sakura's pussy, getting everything

Their moans were growing loud even in their kiss and they were pushed over teir edge and they came almost at the same time, and practically screamed in each others mouth

Ino, broke the kiss puling a strong off saliva with it and threw her head back at the exact same time Sakura's door opened

"What the hell is that nois-" Sakura's mom stopped when she saw her daughter and her friend under the covers the way they were

Ino and Sakura looked at her and quickly pulled apart "oh shit..." Sakura mumbled

"**At least we came!!"** inner-sakura shouted

"_true"_

Sakura's mom just took on an even angrier look and she walked out closing the door

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Welly-welly-well then, there be the update... review please

-Later

**__**


	14. Problems For all

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 14: PROBLEMS FOR ALL_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sakura opened her eye's laying in bed, and she turned her head to see Ino sleeping soundly next to her, and then she remembered her mother walking in on them... damn... how awkward can you get... and her mom... didn't look to happy about finding out, Sakura turned to the clock on her night stand and it read 10: 47 am

"Damn... we slept in, guess there isn't any school... then again what idiots would have school after that... the bomb squad needs to be called in" Sakura said to herself

The pink-haired girl heard a soft mumble and turned to Ino to see her open her eyes "morning baby" the blond mumbled rubbing her eyes

"morning" Sakura greeted

"I'm surprised your mom just left us alone... she looked pretty mad" Ino said

"...yeah"

"Well... let's go get some food... I don't know about you, but I'm hungry" Ino said sitting up and stretching her arms

"okay... " Sakura said, and they got up, and Ino walked up to her bag and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts, which she put on, not bother to get her underwear

Sakura was already in her night gown, so she wasn't concerned about that... what she WAS concerned about was what her mom would say or do... would she even feed them? talk to them?

They walked out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room, where they saw Sakura's mom sitting on the couch with Ino mom

"Um.. morning mom" Sakura greeted nervously

"...morning..." Her mom replied dryly

"Uh good morning misses Haruno" Ino said with a bow "good morning mother... what are y-you doing here?"

"you know why I'm here..." Her mother replied

"sit down you two..." Sakura's mom said, and they took a seat on the floor on their knees across the table

"Now before you gu-" Sakura started but her mom interrupted

"Sakura... why were you having sex with Ino last night?" Sakura's mom questioned

"well we're... well... in love" Sakura blushed "And we were really unnerved by that incident..."

"It's wrong..." Ino's mother said

"Why is it wrong... just because people say it is!?" Ino asked

"Females are not meant to be together like that" Sakura's mom said "its disgusting!"

"Who cares?!" Sakura barked "just because we're both girls doesn't mean we can't fall in love!"

"Our feelings aren't a joke, we're serious" Ino said "Don't try and tell us we're confused, or 'Sexually Disorientated'..."

"If women were meant to be with women, their sexual organs would be adaptable with each other... their not" Sakura's mom huffed

"We know you two knew each other before we moved here, but your relationship MUST be shallow" Ino's mom said

"Shut up you dumb bitch!" Ino barked clinching her fists "You're not me OR Sakura, you have NO idea how we feel!"

"..I-Ino" The blonds mother stuttered at her daughters outburst... she never got like this with her mom... never

"Watch you tongue young lady" Sakura's mother snapped

"Shut up, you have no authority over her" Sakura said

"Sakura, what's wrong with you, not two weeks ago you were parading over that wealthy Uchiha boy, and now you're 'in love' with Ino all of a sudden" her mom said

"The love for HIM was shallow!!" Sakura defended "Why can't you accept us being together?"

"Because it's-"

"Wrong?" Ino interrupted her mother "Stop using the same excuse"

"INO!" the blonds mother snapped "why can't... urgh I'm not going to argue with you.." she said before getting up and walking to the door before slipping her shoes on

Sakura's mom stood up and back handed her across the face sending her head to the side and into Ino's lap "FINE! be little lesbian whores together... see if I care..." she said before walking over to Ino's mom

Sakura's eye's were widened with shock and fear as her cheek turned red a bit, and tears started flowing from her eye's

"Sakura..." Ino said softly cradling her lovers head, stroking her hair "It's okay... I'm here..."

Sakura let her tears fall and she grip Ino shorts with her fingers and cried in her lap "wh-why can't s-she just ac-accept us?"

"It's okay... hopefully she'll understand.. and so will my mom" Ino said in a comforting voice

---

The rest of the week and the week end was short and dull, Ino and Sakura saw each their everyday, seeing how there was no school, but they wouldn't be at one of their houses, because of their parents... and it was now Monday

IN Hanayoki High School after the bleachers debris had been cleaned and removed and no trace of explosives was found, even with DOG'S found nothing, Orochimaru sat in the dark depths of the Yanitor's closet(thats right, still has yet to fix it)

The Yanitor had his tiny closet decked out, with a fancy plate on the table which had crumpets on it, and he had a bottle of wine and a fancy glass to drink it from

He had an incense burner on the shelf, and he had candles lit on the table, and he sat in his chair with a crooked smile "heeheeheeehheeee-yaha" he laughed evilly, all he had to do was wait for the five minute mark of the first period, to hear what he was waiting for

he watched the clock tick by on the last five seconds as he poured a glass of wine and readied to drink it "This is fabulous... three, two, one..." he counted down, and right on cue the intercom came on

"_Ladies and gentle men of Hanayoki High, as by now I'm sure you're all aware of, last week, at the championship football game, a supposed bomb went of in the bleachers, bring them down taking the audience with it..."_

The students and teachers all listened, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, who ever and where, their attention was undivided

"Yes-Yes, get on with it..." Orochimaru said eagerly

_"And today we are happy to inform you, that no one was killed in the incident, though, there were several that were very wounded..."_

Orochimaru's face slowly went dead... and he crushed the wine glass in his hand into pieces "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE WAS KILLED?!?" he yelled, just as Kabuto walked in the room

"Well as you can see it didn't work" the boy said

Orochimaru whipped his head to Kabuto "YOOUUU, this is all your fault" he said reeled his hand back

Kabuto: But I did everything you told m-

SLAP

Orochimaru: Failure!

Kabuto: but I DID eve-

SLAP!!

Orochimaru: FAILURE!

"You're the failure if your bombs were faulty" Kabuto huffed

"... how... dare... you, ques-TION MY GENIUS!?!?!" Orochimaru reached into an un-seen corner and pulled out his broom, rearing the pole back "YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!!!!"

"What the HELL?!" Kabuto snapped before turning and running from the mad man "Get the hell away from me you crazy old bag"

"GET BACK HERE, I NEED SOMETHING TO VENT MY FURY ON" Orochimaru hollered, chasing after him, broom reeled back ready to strike

The students throughout the school began clapping, now that they knew no one had died from the damage

"_We also are happy to inform you that the junior, senior prom will still be occurring tonight at 7 pm, remember you can take a student from a younger grade if they're invited as your date, thank you, that is all_" the intercom cut out

Orochimaru stopped in his tracks and his eye brow raised with a light bulb going off in his head "will it now? it's estimated that over 65 percent of the students are going to be there... this is perfect... meheheheheh" he cackled evilly "KABUTO, stop running you coward, I've got a new plan..."

---

About half way through first period Anko was walking down the hall, on the first floor when she happened to see Jiraiya sneak into the girls locker room...again "That pervert" Anko said to her self before walking to the locker room door, and going in a minute later

Jiraiya had already painted him self and was about to camouflage his body against the wall when he heard the door open and he smirked, before plastering his back to the wall blending in but with his eye's still open and then he saw Anko turned corner and his eye's widened for a split second and then he shut them tight, hiding the only viable thing about himself

Anko had an evil smirk as she walk straight to where he was and stood there, before latching onto his neck and pulling him off the wall, before dragging him to the door

"Hey Anko... urgh,... can't breath" Jiraiya choked

"If you wanted to have some fun you should have just said so..." she said evilly... and she wasn't planning what you might be thinking either

"No... not with you, ANYONE BUT YOU, YOU CRAZY WOMAN" Jiraiya yelled in fear, flailing around wildly

---

Naruto sat in class on the second floor and he happened to peer outside of the widow to his right and saw the flag pole... but just then he saw a Jiraiya in nothing but his boxers, which were tied to the rope of the flag pole, being hoisted up like a flag, still with his body painted

Naruto's eye's widened and cheeks puffed as he tried desperately to stave off a laugh, but failed "BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA" he burst out in laughter and feel out of his seat poiting out the window, the other students turned and saw their dean hanging from his boxers on the flag pole, and the entire class even the teacher laughed...

Jiraiya looked in the window with a blush and a annoyed look "damn... I hate that woman..." he mumbled

---

The next 3 periods went by and Sakura was walking into the cafeteria with Ino, and they grabbed a bento each and went to the table Hinata was at

"So... you two gonna tell me what you've been so down about?" Hinata asked

"our parents found out about us and were total bitches about it" Sakura said flatly

"ooo... be glad it's not my dad you'd have to deal with..." Hinata said

"Yeah, he'd break your legs and paralyze you, before locking you in the basement for a year..." Sakura said with bit of a chuckle

"True..." Ino giggled "Sakura, did you get a dress fr the dance to night??" the blond questioned as she remembered

"Yeah... I hope you like it... what about you Ino?" Sakura asked

"I took care of it, yesterday" Ino said "you'll love it" she winked, and Sakura blushed

Naruto(with the three girls), and Sasuke walked up and looked at them "Hey, we think that Janitor is behind that explosion thing, we did find a pipe bomb in his lab room place" Sasuke said

"So we're going to go check it out" Naruto said, and Sakura blushed and tightened her legs shut, before getting horny... this damn lust thing happens to her now when she see's Naruto after a while of not seeing him

Sakura turned to Ino grabbed her chin and locked a deep passionate kiss to her lips dropping her from the plain of the school and into a haze of pleasure. Ino wouldn't dare fight this and she kissed back, twisting their tongues around

"No... I'm never going down there again" Sakura said pulling away from her kiss, now that she had some relief

"It IS creepy and nasty down there...for a Yanitor of all people's home, you think the basement would be cleaner" Hinata said

"Okay fine we'll go with out you..." Sasuke said

Naruto was still gawking from that kiss, and his three girls noticed this "ooohh you like that Joe?" Kin teased grabbing his manhood through his pants and squeezing it slightly before she grabbed Tenten and kissed on the lips for Naruto to see

"...righteous..." Naruto grinned, and then shook his head "But before we get to into that let's go..." Naruto said, ushering the girls back to the cafeteria door, Sasuke was right behind them, mumbling things about lucky bastards and god is twisted to give Naruto this luck

---

Naruto, Sasuke, Kin, Temari, and Tenten made their way into the basement and down the stairs, and they looked around in poorly lit area around them

"Hey.. you guys hear that?" Sasuke asked

"hear what?" Naruto asked

"Don't play this game on us Sasuke-kun" Kin said "this is creepy"

"No listen" Sasuke said and they could barely hear the faint voices of people talking and they walked down the hall towards the boiler room, Janitors closet, ect

They came to the open area which led to the four rooms and the voices were coming from the Jantor's closet

"okay... so all we got to do is wait now" a voice said

in the Janitors closet Orochimaru sat at his table with three others sitting around it as well, with the flickering light not even strong enough to show the others faces, except Kabuto

One of the three had a cigarette in his mouth and he took a hit of it before flicking some excess ash to the ash tray "I'll finally be rid of them after this dance, there in the bus and throughout the gymnasium where the dance will be held" he said

"Yeah, and I can finally get that little trouble making outcast of a clown, Naruto back for the problems he's given me ever since her came here freshman year" the other man said

"Just don't mess up like you did with the bleachers last week" Hayate said with a not-to-much-concern voice "but this should work fine"

"Yes, now that Kabuto and Mizuki have placed the bombs throughout the school and the bus has one in it too, just in case, our switches don't work" Orochimaru said "and then with all of our saving's between the three of us and the school safe's money, AND that of the dance's fee box, we'll leave the country and go to America, now my fellow members of this consortycate of evil; Kabuto, Mizuki, Hayate... the plan begins... tonight..."

Everyone in the room began to laugh

Naruto, Sasuke and the girls looked at each other with disbelief "their going to bomb the dance..." Naruto said slowly with stun

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

wuahahahahhahahahahaha evilness-isity... well how you enjoyed, thanks for sticking with me, this fic doesn't have any more then three MAYBE at most four more chapters, I got to get to my other stories, now that this fic's itch has been scratched

-Later

**__**


	15. The Big Bang

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 15: THE BIG BANG_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: second to last chapter YAY!!!!!!

* * *

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were walking out of the cafeteria, just as Naruto ran around the corner of the hall calling to them "Hey! Hey! HEY!" he called frantically and not in a 'hey lets walk together' kind of way 

Sasuke was right behind him with kin, Tenten and temari following suit

"What are you guys so excited about?!" Sakura asked

Naruto and company screeched to a halt in front of the three girls panting "the... that Yanitor... he's gonna...gonna bomb the... dance..." Naruto panted

"He WAS... the one who bombed the bleachers... last week" Sasuke gasped for air, he never ran so fast up a flight of stairs, and or through the school in his life

"WHAT?!" Sakura, Ino and Hinata snapped

"Are you serious?" Hinata asked

"Very" Naruto nodded rapidly

"well go report it to the principal or something" Ino shrugged

"no... those bastards want to kill all the people at the dance, We'll take care of him ourselves" Naruto said "you want to help?"

"yes!" Sakura said quickly "I'll make that low down snake pay for hitting me with a urinal cake and trying to kill hundreds of people"

"wow... you stated yer own desire first... how honorable" Naruto remarked sarcastically... this awarded him a swift punch to the top of the skull sending him to the floor

"shut up" Sakura said

**"Why aren't you more nice to him? the sex is awesome**" inner-Sakura said

_"Not you again..."_

**"THINK ABOUT IT! the sex is awesome, and you KNOW you loved it with ever fiber of your lust-driven twat. If you were nicer to him you could have that rock hard cock in you whenever you wanted"**

_"You know... I'm going to just call you my inner-slut, not my inner-self"_

**"meh... suit yourself... it's still you... cock lover**" Inner-sakura said nonchalantly

"eerr shut UP!" Sakura accidentally said out loud and everyone was looking at her oddly "uh-erm, it was my inner-leprechaun..." she grinned nervously

**"LEPRECHAUN!?!?"**

"thinking about the Yani-Janitor makes me mad" Sakura lied

"whatever... listen up I have a plan" Naruto said and they all huddled together

---

Later that day, Hayate and Mizuki were outside the front doors of the school, heading towards the bus

"So does that Yani-Janitor, remind you of someone?" Mizuki asked

"no... why?" Hayate asked, sparking up a cigarette

"he reminds me of... that one guy... that American super-star... Michael Jackyouoff or something like that, the pedophile guy" Mizuki said

"meh, I couldn't give a damn less about Orochimaru... I only want those kids dead" Hayate said

"speaking of which have you finished your preparations?" Mizuki asked

"Yep... the bus is loaded with bomb Orochimaru gave me, and ready to be driven into the school and set off if plan-A and plan-B don't work" Hayate said taking a puff of his cigarette "all we have to do is wait for the dance"

"tonight's going to be a blast" Mizuki cackled, not knowing that he was about to have a 'blast' himself, as Tobi who was ditching his last period class and off in the bushes to the side of the school, was fiddling with two bottle rockets i a bottle and he pulled out a match book and got a match ready, before lighting it and setting the fuse on the firecrackers

within seconds the whistling noise of the gun powder went out and the fire works shot out of the bottle in random curving paths

"shit... their not supposed to do that" Tobi cursed, as he watched them wiz through the air and Mizuki had the misfortune of yawning just as one flew STRAIGHT into his mouth

Mizuki screamed and ran around for a second before the firecracker popped in his mouth with a fire plume escaping "AAAAHHHH-AAAAHH-AHH!" He bellowed with fear and pain

"What the hell?" Hayate said just before the other bottle rocker smacked into his forehead and bounced up "ow... huh?" he said just before the firework landed back on his head setting his hair ablaze

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Hayate screamed and ran around in a circle flailing his arms around "It BURNS, IT BURNS!", and just as the situation couldn't possibly get worse(yeah right) they collided face first, and head on with ALL of their momentum combined into each other, knocking one another unconscious, and on to their backs

Tobi's eyes widened "...cool..." he said before fleeing the scene and as fast as his little legs could take him... which is REALLY fast, he cackled as he ran off...

Kabuto walked out of the front doors of the school and saw the two others laying unconscious on the ground, Hayate's hair was no longer burning and he had patches and spots with and without hair covering his dome

"Idiots..." Kabuto said shaking his head with a sweat bead

---

The last class ended and Sakura, Ino and Hinata all headed to their own homes to get dressed and ready for the dance

Naruto and Sasuke were on the bus wondering why Hayate was wearing a ball cap... truth is wit his head all screwed up Mizuki lent him the hat

once all the students were on the bus he closed the doors and pulled out of the school, in the silence the rules demanded

Naruto turned to Sasuke and formed hand signs

-Dragon, monkey, ram, tiger, snake-(ok, time to set the plan in motion)

Sasuke replied -monkey, dog, rat- (okay, do it)

Hayate still had scowl, not knowing who or where those bottle rockets came from, and as they were getting onto a bridge in the road, that crosses a river, Hayate's vision was distorted by a paper airplane flying in front of his face and he was surprised to see it and grabbed it with one hand still on the steering wheel and he unfolded the paper to see a note that read

_'your mom's a cock-juggling thunder cunt, and she's burning in hell right now because your a failure of a son- signed; Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke'_

with each letter of the note he read his anger grew and grew, as blood veins popped out along his neck and head, turning his face a blood red, as he grinded his teeth together. His left arm(the one on the wheel) started shaking wildly and his head began to twitch as he lost control of the bus little by little

Now it was Sasuke's turn and he reeled back and eraser and with PERFECT aim threw it at Hayate, only instead of hitting his head or something like one would expect, it hit the cigarette in his lips, breaking the paper cylinder sending the part with the cherry(the burning ember of the cigarette) out the window, and the students began to laugh, causing Hayate to lose it

"Fuck the JOB, and fuck Orochimaru too... I'm ending this here and NOW!!" Hayate roared, flipped the steering wheel to the side forcing the bus into a sharp turn and it rammed right through the guard rail of the bridge, leaving the front half hanging over the edge

the students screamed and ran towards the back and pushed open the fire door, and hopped out one by one, the last two to leave were Sasuke and Naruto who looked back at Hayate who was raising his head from the steering wheel, with blood dripping down his face

The two jumped off as Hayate rose from his seat, the bus now almost falling over the edge, teetering on the edge

Hayate ran from the front of the bus to the back to get out, but as he got half way Sasuke and Naruto each put one foot on the bumper of the bus and smirked

"you should never fuck with us teenagers..." Naruto said

"we're better then you think" Sasuke finished, before they looked at each other

"Nooo don't" Hayate pleaded as he went to take a step but the bus tilted a little, stopping him "shit... help me" he said

Sasuke and Naruto looked back at him "...no..." they said

"PLEASE" Hayate pleaded

"hey Naruto you remember what we used to say when we'd win together at something as kids?" Sasuke asked

"yeah..." Naruto smiled almost evilly

"Jackpot!" Sasuke and Naruto said and they pushed with their legs, giving all the more leverage the bus needed to slide off the edge

Hayate made a mad dash to the back but it was to late the bus was over the edge and falling into the river. Holding onto the seat for dear life he looked out the front window as the water came closer and closer SO very fast

"I HATE KIIIIIIIDS!!!!!" Hayate's roar could be heard before a loud splash, the students all looked over the edge and saw nothing... this river is pretty deep... now noticing no one else was on the bridge to witness this, all the students began cheering and laughing

For all they knew he was dead and their laughing...

Sasuke and Naruto laughed with victory "the death penalty for a murderer is a good price fore trying to kill hundreds of people" the blond said

"Yeah... and the best part being we never have to deal with that totalitarian jack-ass fuck-munch" Sasuke said

"oh yeah... tonight is going to be good" Naruto said

---

Sakura was home and waiting for time to pass, she had taken a shower, and was now nice and clean as she went into her room and slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt for now, she wasn't exactly happy because her mom hadn't even looked at her since the time she found out, let alone say more then three words, but she was okay because she got to go to a dance with Ino

she looked at her room and it was a mess, she had clothes scattered on the floor... thanks to Ino... she had a messy bed, and a cluttered desktop

She picked up all the clothes and tossed them in a hamper and, went on to making her bed, before moving to her desk and started removing its clutter

Once she had cleaned most of it off she picked up a book and went to put it one of the drawers but it was to full to fit the book, so she moved down one, it too was to full, she moved to the third and it was full... "Damn it..." she cursed before moving to the lowest drawer, where she pulled it open and it appeared to have enough room in it and she slid it in a ways, only for something deeper in side to stop it from fitting all the way

"huh?" she said before opening the drawer as much as possible and reaching in and pulled out a somewhat small pink box, and she smiled "oh... I remember this..." she said, before flipping it open, revealing a reddish-pink ribbon "how could I have forgotten this?" she said

/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\

A four year old Sakura was in a park, with a girl she now knew to be Ino, and the sun was going down, and Sakura frowned "what's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked "is it cuz you got to move tomorrow?"

"yeah... my mommy and daddy got deverzed(a child pronouncing divorced)" Sakura said "and my mommy want to move away with me..." she said sadly

"Well... I got you a present, so you would remember me" Ino said before pulling a reddish-pink ribbon out and going up to Sakura and tying it to her head(think of the way she wears her head band in the series), and she backed up, and smiled "there"

"wow for me? Thanks allot" Sakura said happily with a bright smile

/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

"... and I still forgot her..." Sakura said with a tear running down her cheek "I'll wear this tonight for Ino" she said before standing up and looking at the clock seeing it was 45 minutes until 7 pm

"guess I'll get ready" she said to her self before striping down and walking to her closet and opening it to pull out a black dress, which she slipped on over her head, and with good flexibility's help she zipped it up and grabbed the ribbon and tied it on her head(like in the series lol)

"I hope Ino likes it" Sakura smiled

---

Ino stood in front of her mirror, in white dress, that held tightly to her frame, and the skirt part on the right was so high up it was almost at her hip, and the left side was almost down to her knee's, she had dull white stockings on and se turned to see her back, revealing an oval shaped hole that revealed her lower and upper back "nice... I hope Sakura likes it too" Ino said before grabbing a silver necklace and putting it on, and looked at the clock

"Okay, guess I should go meet up with Sakura at her place and get to that dance" Ino said before grabbing her purse and exiting her room

---

Somewhere on the shore of the river Hayate, lifted his head from the wet smelly sand and shook his head, barely able to move, but her forced himself to his feet and clinched his eye's shut, and rose his fists to the heavens "WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK!?!?!?!" he bellowed, and unknown to him, the sound of water flowing through a pipe grew louder until, a he finally heard it

He opened his eyes and saw he was right under a drainage pipe, that dropped its contents into the river, and due to a cleaning going on this old pipe water rushed though, bringing along the old sloppy sewer sludge that had been in there for who knows how long, and the man still had his mouth agape, allowing the filthy sludge to pour into his mouth and all over his face

He didn't react... he was calm... silent... motionless, for three seconds at least "BBBRRRRAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!! GOD this is disgusting!!! I HATE THOSE **KIDS!!!!** Teenagers I hate them... hate them, the no good worthless insignificant, disobedient, sloppy pieces o' shit-the lot of 'em, I'll BURN THEM, BUUUUURN THEEEEM AAAALLLLL!!!!!!" he screamed flailing his arms around furiously

---

Kabuto walked into the Janitors closet where Orochimaru sat with a sinister smile on his face "Okay, the bombs are all set, and ready to go" he said

"good... this plan is perfect... now that me and you have set the bombs in the school, when the DJ of the dance gets through ten of his twenty songs, the bombs will go off, if that doesn't work, me Mizuki and Hayate have switches to set it off, that's plan-B, plan-C is if all else fails Hayate drives the bus into the school and sets the bomb in it off creating a chain reaction with the others, Mizuki, being in charge of the entrance to the dance will gather the fee box, with the 500 ryo per person dance money, just before the bomb goes off, and after the explosion, in is chaos you'll sneak into the main office and using the safe combination I gave you, open the safe and steal ALL of the schools savings, and all four of us will disappear, supposedly 'killed in the blast'... mehehehahaha" he cackled evilly

"honestly… 500 ryo for a dance… what a rip off" Kabuto chuckled

---

Sakura and Ino who were hand in hand walked up the gymnasium where the dance was being held, and walked up to Mizuki who was at the door "500 ryo..." he said, with a bandage wrapped around his tongue from his problem earlier, not to politely either

They glared at him and handed their money to him before walking into the building, as Mizuki put the money in the box he would soon steal

Ino and Sakura walked in and saw allot of people there, already, and they saw Hinata off on the other side of the gym talking to Anko by the buffet table, and they walked over to them listening to the music the DJ had going

"Hey Sensei, Hinata" they greeted the two

"Hello ladies, well you two look sexy" Anko said, she herself was wearing a dark blue dress which went down to her knees and had short sleeves

"you do look nice tonight you two... you know you're a really cute couple" Hinata said, she was wearing a little black dress, leaving little to the imagination...

"Hinata you look sexy tonight, it's not like you to wear that revealing of clothing" Sakura said

"Well Anko helped me pick out the dress..." Hinata blushed

"no wonder..." Ino said

"What do you think?" Hinata asked bashfully

"you look great" Ino said

"Yeah... you actually do" Sakura said

"...thanks" Hinata said with a smile

"now so we don't have to get dirty for this plan Naruto had, I know where to get help" Sakura said and she walked down to the end of the Gym to Tobi who was chilling against the wall

"Hey Tobi, you'll kick the crap out of some one for a price right?" she asked

The boy raised his eyebrow "how much we talking sexy?" Tobi asked

---

About thirty minutes past as everyone enjoyed their time and the crowed grew larger, then at the end of one song the DJ came on the speakers "Ladies and gentlemen its time to grab your dates and get ready for something slower" he said and a slow romantic music came on and all the couples there paired off and started slow dancing with each other

"C'mon Sakura, lets dance" Ino said

"Okay, but right after we have to do Naruto's plan" Sakura nodded,

"You got Tobi to handle it" Ino said and she and Sakura got up from their chairs and Ino took the girls hand and wrapped her arm around her waist, and they started to way to the motion of one another's body, as the music played

They spun and twisted slowly, staring deeply into each others eye's and falling into the abyss in them, but just as they were bout to share what probably would have been the most passionate kiss of their relationship so far, the door to the gym slammed open and the music screeched to a stop, and everyone looked over to see a filthy, angry, and covered in sea weed and sewer sludge Hayate, who stood there holding the door open and panting heavily

The bus drivers eye's whipped from side to side scouting the students "_I know those two bastards are here_..." He thought to himself, still panting heavilly, with a twisted face of insanity

"I'll burn you all... burn you all meheheheheahaha" Hayate cackled raising his left hand revealing he had a cylinder devise in his grasp with a red button on top of it "you're all gonna die huhuhahahahaha" he clicked the devises button

nothing

Hayate: meahahah that's right... run around in the fire screaming in pain...

silence

Hayate looked over to the devise and held up a finger to the crowd

Hayate: h-hold a second...m-mehehehahaha

click

Hayate: wuahahaahah

click

Hayate: mehehehehe

click, click, click

"wuaaahaaaaaaaaaaaa" Hayate's laughter turned more into a cry each click, until he dropped to his knee's crying pitifully "wuuuahahaaaaa... whyyyyy? whyyy don't they b-burn??" he cried, little did he know the water from the river and pipe got inside it and ruined it

Mizuki who was in the gym and just about to leave before this shook his head "idiot ruined it..." he said, before walking out of the gym un noticed with the fee box, and into the parking lot, where he pulled out his walkie talkie "Orochimaru... we have a problem... Hayate ruined it he blew his cover and they stopped the music not five minutes to soon" he said

"hit the switch it doesn't matter" the voice of Orochimaru said

"okay..." Mizuki said and he reached to his side where he had the devise only to notice it wasn't there, and he patted his waist a few times "where is it?" he said frantically

He then heard a whistle before him, obviously meant to get his attention, and he turned to see Naruto holding his little devise "Hey there security guard Mizuki... lookin' fer this?" he teased fiddling with the devise

"you... when did you.. .where did you come from?" he said

"Your imagination, I'm not real... your just crazy" Naruto teased

"I'll KILL YOU!!" Mizuki shouted and he went to lunge at Naruto, but he threw the devise to the ground shattering it into pieces

Mizuki stopped, with a newfound fury towards the boy "Oh and I don't think you have time to kill me..." Naruto said, and the sirens could be heard off in the distance

"but... how did this happen, how did you know?!" Mizuki snapped

"tell yer Janitor boss that he needs to put a lock on the basement door" Naruto said smugly "you... lose..." he grinned

"Yeah right!" Mizuki said before dashing off still holding the fee box, Naruto shook his head and Mizuki was totally caught off guard by Tenten, kin and Temari who popped out from the bushes by the building with buckets and they reeled them back and threw their contents at the guard

the contents happened to be the dissection classes... well leftovers, guts, blood, frog limps, Owl vomit and shit... ect

Mizuki nearly barfed from it and he dropped the box, where kin ran up and grabbed it before sticking her tongue out at him, he was about to attack her when all of a sudden Naruto tackled him from behind, sending him face first to the ground, knocking him unconscious

---

Kabuto walked through the halls of the basement "man Hayate screwed up... now I got to go get the safe's money with more suspicion around" he grumbled, as he turned a corner only to be greeted by the sight of Tobi there with a wooden bat "Yello there" Tobi greeted happily before smacking Kabuto up the face with the bat lifting him off his feet, sending his now broken glasses flying, and he fell to the ground out like a light

"See... did what I was supposed to... Tobi's a good boy" He grinned before whistling, looking at a bloodied out cold Kabuto

---

Orochimaru walked out of the Jaitors closer and down the hall into his lab where he went to a shelf and popped it open revealing an array of explosives "looks like I have to get even MORE destructive" he growled

"well I don't think so..." he hear a familiar male voice and he turned to see Sasuke with a grin holding urinal cakes "Ready ladies?" he asked and Ino, Sakura and Hinata popped from behind his desk holding the urinal cakes

"H-Hey... now put... t-those down,,, their dangerous" Orochimaru said knowing what they were

Hinata tossed one up and caught it "That's the idea... Yanitor-teme" she said

"Have a taste of yer own medicine Yanitor" Ino said

"Eat this sludge licker" Sakura said and all of them threw the explosive urinal cakes one by one at the Yanitor, who screamed and rose his arms to protect himself, as one after another slammed into him and exploded upon impact, burning his blue jumpsuit with the explosions "aaarrrrgh damn you little fucks" Orochimaru barked, before running out

the students chased after him still throwing there exploding urinal cakes at him, as he turned and ran up the stairs only to see the door open "Oh thank god, Kabuto help m-" He stopped when he saw it was his ex-assistant teacher in chemistry... "Anko..." he growled

"and her eI thought you couldn't sink any lower..." Anko said before smirking and reeling her foot back and slamming it into his crotch and as he bent over to heave, she grabbed his collar and pulled him through the door way and tossed him into the lockers on the other side of the hall, head first

Orochimaru hit the ground cursing and swearing till the end of time, before he mustered the strength to get up and run... well bound down the hall way, seeing how the pain in his crotch was so great he tightened his legs, and hopped down the hall holding his crotch with tears of pain running down his cheeks

He hobbled his happy ass down the hall and to the front doors of the school and through the doors and he hopped out farther only to notice that there was a barricade of cop cars with their lights glowing and the officers with their guns drawn, and students all behind a police line

Kisame who was now in a police sergeants attire had his hand gun pointed straight at Orochimaru's head "GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND MOTHER FUCKER, OR WE'LL BLAST YOU DOWN OURSELVES!!!" he shouted, with his over testosterone-pumped voice

"what...? t-t-t-this... c-c-can't be happening" Orochimaru spazzed, and he looked over to the side o see Hayate in handcuffs on his knees on the curb crying his eye's out like a baby, with Mizuki sitting next to him covered in animal guts, and a giant bruise on his forehead... also in handcuffs

"why... why don't they go boom? why they not burn?" Hayate whaled incessantly nonsense... much to the grand irritation of Mizuki's who's eye was twitching unimaginably fast

"...would... you just... SHUT UP AND STOP CRYING?!?!?!" he screamed at Hayate

"b-b-b-but daddy, they not go boom or burn" Hayate cried before he buried his face into Mizuki's shoulder

"Get off of me..." Mizuki demanded "get off of me" he said again stronger then the frist, but Hayate kept crying into his shoulder "WILL ONE OF YOU COPS GET THIS LOONEY TOON AWAY FROM ME?!?!" he roared, just before Kisame came up behind them and zapped them both with a hand held tazer, causing them to spazz and twitch, before falling over... at least Hayate was off of him...

Orochimaru's eye's twitched and he looked over to see a hog-tied and beaten Kabuto who was cry, with a gag in his mouth, as Tobi sat on top of him, and he watch Sakura walk up to Tobi and hand him a wad of money "Good job Tobi" Sakura said

"what did you expect? Tobi's a professional... How do you think I survived with a team of brain-dead muscle-pumped jocks? Tobi's a fucking genius dood" he said flipping through the wad, just then his smile faded and he turned to Sakura who was walking away "aherm" he cleared his throat

Sakura turned to him "what?" she asked

Tobi raised and eyebrow and held up the wad of cash "Aherm!" he did it again

Sakura knew when she was beat "Damn..." she pulled out more money and handed it to him "you're good" she said

"Say it!" Tobi said

...Say what?" Sakura asked

"say it" Tobi said

"ugh... Tobi is better than me" Sakura rolled her eyes

"yes he is... Tobi's a genius" he grinned

"But... but..." Orochimaru couldn't say anything "my plan was perfect... how... how did you know?" he said

"simple... we were listening t you talk about yer plan to your flunkies" Naruto said walking up with his girls and Sasuke

"you... you... you..." Orochimaru growled, before pulling out his switch and clicking it

"your 'perfect plan' failed Yanitor, even your switch wont work, Sasuke defused all the bombs right after Kabuto planted them, and the bus has been sent to the bottom of a river" Sasuke said

"And you didn't get a chanse to get your other bombs to go off either yan-nee-tor" Sakura added, with a taunt

"you lose Yanitor" Ino said, pulling down her eye lid, sticking out her tongue and flipping him off

"But... I'm a genius... how... how" Orochimaru said as his head twitched, feeling the last dregs of sanity leaving him

"Face it! You lost to a bunch of 'damn kids' Yan-nee-tor, you so-called genius" Naruto laughed

"you little bastards... I l-l-lost to... worthless... un educated punks!" Orochimaru said his head twitching even more, Kisame leaned towards one other officer "Call the guys at the asylum" he said and got a nod

the crowd of students began to add in to it "Yeah you creepy old crazy bastard, you're an idiot!" some one said "He's a Yanitor and he say's he's a genius... what a loser" another said

"Yan-nee-tor, yanitor, yanitor. C'mon everybody, say it with me!" Naruto said

"Yanitor, yanitor, yanitor, yanitor, yanitor" the crowd chanted in sync, all the students were saying

Orochimaru looked around as his eye's twitched open and shut wildly, and he went cross eyed "wuuuahaha-memeehehehehe-uuuaahahahahahahahaha-MABAHAHAHAHA RAAAHAHAHA" he laughed insanely, just before 6 officers tackled him down and started to cuff him

"MEEHEE-HEEHE-HEE wuahahhaa-AHAHHAHA" Orochimaru continued to laugh., his sanity gone from his broken, and twisted mind

---

about ten minutes later Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Anko all had the pleasure of watching Orochimaru in a straight-jacket, thrown into the highly padded back of a white van,

"Y-You c-can't d-do t-this t-to m-me..." Orochimaru laughed insanely "I-I'm... I'm Orochimaru... de.. de YAN-NEE-TOR wuahahahahaha-bruahahamabahaha" he continued before a guy in a white coat and Kisame(who was now in the same attire) slammed the doors shut

"okay take 'em away Rico" Kisame said

"later" the guy said before hopping in the front of the van with Kisame and the van drove out of the parking lot... to the happy-farm

Sarutobi walked in front of the crowd of students "okay students the bombs have been removed and the dance may continue, please enjoy your night if you wish to stay" he said, and not a single student left they all went back inside the gym to get back to the dance they paid 500 ryo for

Mizuki and Hayate were in one police car and Kabuto was in another as they all pulled out and headed downtown

Anko turned to the other there girls "Well ladies shall we get back to the dance?" she asked

"okay..." Hinata said

"Yeah, lets have some fun" Ino said

"I hear that" Sakura agreed

"HEEEYYY" they heard Naruto call, and they turned to see him sticking out the door of the gym "c'mon, you coming in or not?" he called

"We're coming" the girls called and they ran back into the building to enjoy the rest of their night

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

WELL WELL WELL, there was the second to last chapter, and if you people want, you can vote for me to continue it, I do have an idea for it, but I only intended it to be about this long, but If I get enough votes I'll continue after the next chapter which would normally be the last

-Later

**__**


	16. Fun For The Four

_**NOSTALGIC LOVE**_

**_CHAPTER 16: FUN FOR THE FOUR_**

**_

* * *

_**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Okay... now I am more than likely going to disappoint allot of you, because I've chosen not to continue this any farther, this is the last chapter and it's going out with a bang. I'm sorry, but my idea for it would have added maybe two chapters, and it wasn't even that good, and plus after learning the hard way once, I'm not going to draw this out to much and kill it

* * *

It was ten thirty at night and the dance was now over, and the few couples who remained until the end were dispersing to go home and to their own devises 

Sakura, Ino, Anko, and Hinata were all now exiting the gym doors to the out side. Sakura turned to Hinata "what are you going to do? go home?" she asked

"No... I think I'm going to go with Anko tonight... tell my father I'm spending the night at one of your guys house" the Hyuga replied

"ooo gonna have a little 'fun' huh?" Ino teased, Hinata blushed and looked away

"what are you two ladies gonna do?" Anko asked

"Well... Tonight's to good to end it by going home to our parents..." Ino said

"Why's that?" Anko asked

"Our mothers found out about me and Ino... they've ignored us and been bitches since" Sakura sighed

"Well... Anko... can they come with us?" Hinata asked

"...meh why not?" Anko shrugged "If they want to"

"...it's better then going home" Ino said

"...I guess... lets go" Sakura said

"Follow me to my car" Anko said and she walked into the parking lot up to a medium sized, black four door car, and she unlocked it and the girls got in. Hinata sat in the front with Anko, and Sakura and Ino in the back

Anko started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road

---

Anko pulled up to a parking space in an apartment complex and they all got out, and followed her to the third of the four floors where she went to the door, unlocked it and let them in

they kicked off their shoes and Anko led them to the living room where she flicked on a light on the wall, before that the only other light was that off some sort of Terrarium which Anko walked towards first "Make yourselves at home.." she said before getting to the glass tank which had a rock a fake tree branch and artificial sand or dirt on the bottom, and she looked at it before walking to a cage she had down the counter and she opened it up and pulled out a little white mouse from a few other white ones, and closed the cage before walking back to the large glass tank, and she popped the plastic top off, which had the lamp in it and she reached

"aaawww its so cue" Sakura said looking at the mouse, but just then her face dropped when she saw Anko drop it in the terrarium and saw a green python slither from the fake branch and towards the mouse

"Those that are faint of heart should look away now" Anko said, Sakura turned awayand Ino walked up to watch

Hinata was sitting on the couch waiting, and by the time Sakura looked back the only thing of the mouse sticking out of the pythons mouth were its hind legs and its long tail

The green serpent contorted the muscles in its mouth and neck to force the mouse down and once it was gone Anko reached in and picked the snake "there... enjoy your meal?" she said to it, as it loosely tied up and around her arm and she pat its head with her finger, and the snake seemed to not mind at all having her touch it like this

"wow... that's a pretty tame snake... can I hold it? Ino asked

"no... it's not tame at all... only with me, probably because my other snake was the mother to this one and died not long after so it was a bitch keeping this little guy alive..." Anko explained

"feeding that helpless mouse to that snake was cruel" Sakura said

"no, it's nature..." Anko said... Sakura lost that one "there's not much else you can feed a snake any ways"

Anko pulled the snake off her arm and put it back in the tank on its fake branch, ad she closed the tank "okay now that that's taken care of..." Anko trailed off waking into her bedroom and out of sight for a minute

Sakura and Ino sat down next to Hinata "So... doesn't that bother you? Sakura asked

"What the snake thing...? no not really..." Hinata shrugged

"so where are we gonna sleep...? we'll share something" Ino said

"Uh... I think she might have you guy's sleep on the couch here... it folds out into a bed" Hinata said

"Cool..." Sakura said

"Don't go to sleep just yet ladies..." Anko's voice came from her room and she stepped out from her room in nothing but a black lace bra, and black lace panties, and holding a lavender double sided dildo "we're gonna have some fun first" she said

"eehh?" Hinata gasped "w-what do you mean?" she asked

"We're going to have a foursome!" Anko grinned "it was your idea Hinata"

"WHAT?" Hinata snapped blushing insanely

"you asked me 'can they cum with us?'..." Anko said

"Yeah, as in GO with us!" Hinata defended

"Well you knew we were going to have sex tonight, so you should have been more specific, now I'm hell bent on it" Anko grinned

"Don't we get a say in this?" Sakura asked "Yeah... I'm not to sure I'm comfortable with having sex with my teacher..."

"yeah..." Ino agreed

"This coming from the smuttier one of the two of you" Anko said "it's just fo fun"

"Hey I'm lustful in certain ways okay... but that's... " Then something clicked in her head, and she wnt to Sakura's ear "remember how hot we got when we saw the two of them have sex from another room?" she whispered

Sakura nodded "... but still..."

"Ankoooo" Hinata grunted trying to get her attention "I didn't intend for th-" she was silence when Anko started walking to wards her and she straddled her lap "A-Anko-sensei?"

Anko didn't saw anything and she just pressed her lips to Hinata's and grabbed her large breasts and started kneaded and fondling them, Ino and Sakura turned to their left and saw this

Anko slid her tongue deep into Hinata's gentle wet mouth and swirled it around, battling with her tongue, as the younger girl moaned through it, and she felt Anko's hand leave her left breast, only to minutes later fell her panties pulled out of the way and the dildo pushed into her pussy "MMMMMMM" Hinata moaned and blushed with bliss, and she pumped her hip hard once and then began rolling them

Anko got off her lap and between her legs for a better angle and she began ramming the dildo in and out of the younger girl

Sakura tightened her legs ad felt her nipples harden, and Ino felt the same but didn't tighten her leg, and only spread them a little to watch and rub her clit through her panties and under her skirt

"ahhh-ahhh yeah... yeah" Hinata moaned as she felt the almost rubber plastic like toy was rammed deep in her pussy and pulled almost all the way and repeated in less a second, because of how vigorous Anko was

Pre-cum was leaking and be flung out a little from Anko's efforts and Hinata grabbed her own breasts an started rubbing them and rolling them, and she puled her dress down from around the shoulders and pinched her hard nipples pulling and twisting them slightly

Sakura's legs were grinding up and down and her fingers her digger into the fabric of the couch, and she her a slight squeak and a moan come from her right and she turned to Ino watching the scene and rubbing her clit "C'mon Sakura.. ahhh touch yourself... I can tell ahhh you horny... do it aahhh" Ino said through moans

Sakura looked back and saw Anko with out her under wear anymore and she slid the other end of the double sided dildo in herself as she bounced up and down, driving the toy deeper into Hinata and herself, both girls moaned and groaned in bliss

"oh... I see" Ino said and she scooted close enough to be pressed against her lover and she slipped a hand between her legs and began rubbing her through her panties, coaxing deep moans and a gasp from Sakura as her body rolled and felt the tingle run through it

"Sakura... touch me..." Ino asked wanting, Sakura happily obliged and slipped one of her hands between Ino's legs and under her panties and began finger her "aahh ooohh" Ino decided to do the same for Sakura and she slid her hand under her panties and started fingering her

Both girls looked over and saw Hinata's breasts bounce up and down and Anko pumped hard and fasted, driving the toy deep, and cum leaked down onto the floor and couch and both of them nearly screamed and threw their head back and cum blasted from Anko's pussy soaking Hinata's hips and Hinata came about two seconds later with cum blasting up on Anko and dripping to the floor

Anko pullled off and took the toy out of Hinata, soaked in cum, and sucked it clean on both ends

"Hey... aaahhhnko, you got a aahhhspare one of those?" Ino asked

"Yeah..." Anko smiled seeing them finger each other, and walked into her room and came out not a few seconds later and tossed them a double sided dildo "there ya go... fuck each other good heheheh" Anko chuckled

Ino pulled her finger out of Sakura and stood up before pulling her dress down and pulling her panties along with it and she slid the toy in her self and slid its other end in Sakura, as far as it could in both of them, until their pussies made contact and they grinned, pumped and rolled as they moaned, groaned and gasped

this was one of the fastest orgasm's Sakura ever achieved, because of how horny she was to start, and Ino came a few seconds later their cum mixing and soaking their hips "Damn,..." Sakura said

"That was awesome..." Ino panted

"ooookay then switching time..." Anko said and she pulled Ino off of Sakura and pulling her off the dildo

"hey..." Ino reacted to the sudden action

"Do you want to fuck Hinata first or me?" Anko asked

"uuuhh..." Ino trailed off

Anko rolled her eye's and reached around to the girls front and slid her fingers into her pussy, and rolled them around

Sakura looked over to Hinata, who looked at her "do you... want to?" Sakura asked

"...o-okay..." Hinata nodded and Sakura scooted down the couch

"do you want to be on the bottom?" Sakura asked

"t-thats fine" Hinata replied nervously

"okay lay on your back..." Sakura said, Hinata did just that on the length of the couch and Sakura got on top of her and pressed heir pussies together before pumping once... twice and she slowly got in a rhythm

Sakura grabbed Hinata's breast and groped it and squeezed it "You know Hinata.. I've always envied you for these breasts... their so big and soft... so much to touch..." Sakura said softly

"S-Sakura...?" Hinata said

"I know... my inner-self is taking over..." Sakura said and she kissed Hinata on the lips and sucked on the upper one

Hinata's face kept it tone of blissful red as her eye's went hazy and she started sucking on Sakura's lower lip in exchange, and she wrapped her amr's around her as their pussies rubbed and grinded against each other almost in a passionate slow way

Ino pressed her back into Anko as she was fingered, her left breast was groped, and having her neck sucked on "ahh... aah ohh" Ino gasped and moaned

"What's it like watching your girlfriend fuck another girl like that? is it hot... is it infuriating?" Anko asked

"it's... hot ahhh-yeeaahh" Ino moaned, just before Anko flipped her around and pushed her back first on the couch and she grabbed behind her left knee and lifted her leg up and pressed their pussies together and kissed Ino sliding her tongue in deep battling Ino's lustfully

As Sakura grinded her pussy into Hinata's she started licking and nibbling her earlobe, as she lift the Hyuga's right leg up and positioned it in front of her left shoulder and brought Hinata's leg up to her chest, and as the pleasure ran through her, her right foot start to twitch and roll, and bounce with the momentum of Sakura's pumps "S-Sakura, yes Sakura oooohhhhh" Hinata moaned as she whipped her head side to side

"Hinataaaa... Hinataaaa" Sakura moaned, and her finger dug into the couch and she came seconds before Hinata, both girls letting out loud groans of pleasure as they threw their heads back

Anko made Ino cum and she pumped for a few more seconds until she came and released a pleasure riddled moan in Ino's ear, sending a shiver up her spine

Anko pulled off and grabbed the double sided dildo and put one end in her self and walked behind Sakura who looked back in time to see her ram it side her pussy from behind

"Aaahhh Anko... I'm to tired" Sakura gasped

"No your not" Anko grinned again, and she pulled Sakura off of Hinata and started ramming in and out from behind

Ino got up and walked over to Hinata "Do you want to go with me too?" Ino asked

"sure... " Hinata nodded

"okay" Ino smiled before "any position you wanna do?"

"uuumm... could I be... the one in charge?" Hinata asked poking her fingers together

"Oh you want me to be the subordinate one for this? it's fine with me" Ino replied

"really?" Hinata asked

"yeah... let's see what you can do" Ino said "what do yu want me to do?" she asked

"lay on yer back, here next to me..." Hinata said, Ino did that, and Hinata got up and walked to where Ino's head was and she climbed on top of her with her pussy straddled over her face and she bent down and started licking the blond teens clit

"ahhh a 69 huh?" Ino asked, before she licked at Hinata's clit, and slid a finger in her pussy, twisting it around and going in and out making hinata moan and bounce her hips

Hinata nibbled lovingly at Ino's clit while slowly sliding her finger in and out of her pussy

Sakura gripped the couch and rammed her hips back into the dildo with each of Anko's thrust "That's right Sakura... take it, love it you horny little girl" Anko teased as she reached a hand around and started rubbing her clit "to tired my ass..."

Anko started licking and sucking on the soft skin of Sakura's back , Sakura was in a lustful daze yet her body subconsciously rammed back each time intensifying the pleasure

Sakura's pussy tightened and contracted before she came once again and Anko continued to pump as Sakura went limp and fell face first to the couch, she pumped until he came again and she let her cum drip off before pulling out and putting the toy aside

Hinata took all of Ino's clit into her mouth and slide her tongue side o side over the rolls of flesh and their gentle nerves, making Ino push her hips into it and she slid her tongued deep into the orifice of the Hyuga's pussy and twisting it around and she was rewarded with a mouth full of cum

Hinata threw her head back and moaned, before going back down and continuing so Ino felt as good and she parted her clit and licked it instead and Ino's pussy tightened before she came again

Ino gripped her fingers lightly into Hinata's hips with her orgasm and they both went limp

Anko got up and yawned "well it's late... I'm really tired now... c'mon Hinata lets fold out their bed and go to sleep" Anko said

Hinata nodded and got off of Ino and turned to her "thanks" she smiled

"Any time" Ino winked, as she stood up along with Sakura

"Anko folded out the couch to the bed and then she went into her room grabbed a blanket and two pillows and tossed them on the bed

"Okay... see you tomorrow ladies" Anko said with another yawn and she walked into her room

"wow after a foursome like that she's just in bed" Ino chuckled

"I know" Sakura said setting up the blanket

"well good night you two" Hinata waved and she stepped into Anko's room and closed he door leaving a crack open

"Night" the other girls replied and they got under the covers and cuddled up next to each other staring into each others eyes

"Well Ino... how did you like your first few weeks of life here and in Hanayoki?" Sakura asked softly, blinking slowly, falling to sleep

"I loved them... because it al really revolved around you..." Ino replied softly

"I love you Ino..."

"I love you too Sakura..." Ino said and they kisses passionately before Ino held Sakura's head in her arm and they drifted into slumber... they'll worry about their parents another time... right now... it was them laying there... just the way they liked it

* * *

THE END!!!!!!! 

Well there you go my fans I hope you enjoyed the foursome, when I said I'd go out with a bang I meant it quite literally lol well I thank you all VERY much for sticking with this Fic of Yuri, odd things and strange happenings. I APOLOGIZE deeply for those who wanted it to continue but I have my reasons and their for the better of the Fic,I'm going to be doing an AnkoxHinata one soon too so look out for that if you're interested. Thank you and Good Bye

****


End file.
